A Skein of Afterlives: Janus' Maze
by Eria
Summary: SequelTo E.N.C.D.M. Hisoka's accidental drinking of one of Watari's potions has him looking older by 6 years. A mysterious case of souls missing connected to demonic activity appears! Will the Archduke of Hell gain Tsuzuki as a replacement for Sagantanus?
1. Coffee, Donuts, and!

_PLEASE READ "**Essential Notions Concerning DiHydrogen Monoxide**_" _It explains why Tsuzuki and Hisoka are late for work and it's cute to boot... _

_Author's Notes:_

_I took ketsuki's advice and left the previous piece I wrote as a one-shot with a sequel.. _

_This story will be much more involved, and be part case-fic also with many fluffy and angsty moments.. though there's plenty of humor elements dribbled in._

_Ehren: walks in putting up a sign that reads "WARNING: Watch out for burning, flying feather pillows" leaves_

_Yeah, that about sums it up._

_Warning: If you don't like Yaoi/Shounen-ai or fluff, you may want to leave. Now. As in press the little back button on your browser, since you will not enjoy guy with guy romance and/or fluffiness that may be rampant._

_I am generally inspired by fanart or drawings I see on the net of most all things pertaining to Yami no Matsuei. Some of you may recognize ideas or places that only are viewed through visual arts not a part of the manga or anime. I have a tendency to do this without meaning to. I'll apologize beforehand if you feel I have wrongly stolen from you._

_Okies... I got the name of the sequel from the Roman God of beginnings and endings and of doorways: Janus. He is portrayed as having two faces, one looking forward and the other continuously looking backward in time. He symbolizes the coming of the New year after winter solstice and Christmas. Hence his name is the root word for January. Hehe. I found this out in my English class while I was looking through the glossary of Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. Think of this story as two certain peoples in a maze, caught in the past, but looking towards the future. Does that help? (And FYI he's one of my favorite characters on Chrono Trigger.. XD )_

_I like putting poems before each chapter... I think I'm going to continue doing so._

* * *

On Sundays I watch the hermits coming out of their holes  
Into the light. The cliff is as full as a hive.  
They crowd together on warm shoulders full of rock  
Where the sun has been shining, their joints crackle.  
They begin to talk after a while.  
I listen to their accents, they are not all  
From this island, not all old,  
Not even, I think, all masculine.

They are so wise, they do not pretend to see me.  
They drink from the scattered pools of melted snow:  
I walk right by them and drink when they have done.  
I can see the marks of chains around their feet.

I call this my work, these decades and stations —  
Because, without these, I would be a stranger here.

-- Studying the Language, by Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin

* * *

Tsuzuki and Hisoka made it to the office in considerably later than usual. Well, considerably late for Hisoka as he had never been late before, excepting those brief bouts of actual sleep where his alarm clock failed to wake him up.

Currently, Tsuzuki was whistling some commercial jingle Hisoka recognized from TV, skipping about with a bright smile on his face.

Yet, that was not what Hisoka was so irritated with.

Hisoka was annoyed by the sudden slanderous thoughts of other people that bowled over him.

_What is it with everyone and office scandals? It's not like I never came to work late with Tsuzuki—_

That's what the problem was Hisoka realized with a start. He had always come to work on time. Tsuzuki always stumbled in late _by himself_, and, if he didn't show after an hour, Tatsumi sent Hisoka to go retrieve the tardy fool.

Hisoka was miffed by that realization, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't like the feeling that he was being manipulated. Glancing a little towards Tsuzuki, he stated, "I need some coffee." And turned towards the break room, ready to pick up some pastries for his partner.

"Okay. I'll be in the office!" Tsuzuki cheerfully continued his way to their shared desk area.

Hisoka's jaw nearly dropped. Nearly.

_Wha-what's wrong with him? No request for dessert? And he feels genuinely happy. _

It couldn't have been that tiny kiss Tsuzuki had given him, could it? Was that why?

A sudden blush came over him as he brushed his cheek absently, but at someone's cutoff laugh he quickly brought his hand down, getting angry with himself.

_What is wrong with me? Why the hell didn't he overload me when he did that?_

This couldn't have been some weird side-effect of what he did last night was it?

Stopping, Hisoka opened his mouth, twisting his head to look over his shoulder to say something to his partner now they were in safer territory, or so Hisoka thought.

Seeing that Tsuzuki's back was to him, he snapped his mouth shut, feeling someone's nosiness brush annoyingly against his perception.

Wakaba.

He glared, posture straightening.

"Yo, girly boy! I wouldn't—OOMPFT! Oi! Wakaba! What's the big idea?"

His glare raked over a grinning Wakaba to an irate Terazuma as Hisoka turned into the curiously empty break room.

"Shhh, Kuro-chan!" She giggled at the angry Terazuma who predictably fizzled out, shrugging his shoulders.

Pouring out some coffee into one of the Styrofoam cups provided, on a sudden whim Hisoka picked up two donuts along with napkins, though he had no inclination of eating them.

He never did well with the taste of sugar.

Without his authority, his mind drifted back to last night's puzzling and very disturbing.. whatever the hell it was.

Stepping outside the break room, he quickly hid his face from the rebellious pink creeping back onto his face, sipping the black, unsweetened coffee, glancing both ways still not understanding why Kachou at least wasn't here, but grateful that he didn't have to listen to another's gossiping minds.

He left, not noticing the tiny, floating camera that followed him.

* * *

Tsuzuki for once didn't have problems doing his paperwork. He usual did; the tediousness of it boring a naturally restless person like himself to tears.

_There. Finished one already! Ha!_

He rocked back into his chair, biting the pen he held in his hand thinking.

_The things you learn..._

He wanted to hug Hisoka senseless; He had realized that Hisoka's problem wasn't with Tsuzuki himself, but in his own inability to take the initiative with affection.

To Tsuzuki, knowing how Hisoka was, it made perfect sense as to the reason for it, and of course Tsuzuki just wanted to kick himself for not realizing it sooner.

_He still hasn't made peace with his own feelings for me. Of course he wouldn't do anything. Maybe, hanging around me long enough is a sure way of overcoming that though..?_

Tsuzuki wasn't too sure, but that kiss he gave Hisoka would have met with something much harsher than a slap if it had been a year ago. Or even a day ago. He felt strange about what had made him act so spontaneously, _especially_ around Hisoka. He always treaded softly with words and actions around people; no matter how loud and childish he acted he was acutely aware of what he was doing at all times, and of how people reacted.

Sitting up, he leaned back over the reports he was supposed to be filling out and pulled out a Post-It note to doodle on.

_So… Hisoka liked Science and Technology magazines? _

Tsuzuki was giddy. Finally having something new to surprise Hisoka with.

_All I have to do is subscribe him to one of the... _Tsuzuki sighed wearily. _Of course, I don't have any money._

Tsuzuki crossed that tidbit off of his immediate things-to-surprise-Hisoka-with list, relocating it as the second priority on the list of things to do with Hisoka once he saved enough money.

And, oh. He was saving. Really. He just never really wanted to before. Well he did once. But that was decades ago. For much the same reason too.

What he was saving wasn't much. Just a few coins here and there, sometimes even a leftover 100 yen bill.

He promised himself that he would start caring about his after-death life again. He had purpose.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy; after so many years of self-neglect, it was downright difficult, but now he no longer really felt the need to drown himself in sugar; he wouldn't need to eat so much expensive junkfood.

If he could only sleep more often with Hisoka.

Doing so would knock out several problems all at once.

Tsuzuki, having had nightmare-less dreams, would have had enough sleep to actually be cheerful and awake without needing a sugar buzz all the time, while Hisoka getting more sleep equated a happy, less-inclined-to-snap-at-Tsuzuki's-perceived-clumsiness partner.

Hisoka might even become less cold.

_As nice as that sounds, I think that's a personality trait rather than a side effect of too little sleep... Ah well. _Tsuzuki smiled at the thought anyway.

In spite of this, saving money was second priority to staying on Hisoka's good side.

After getting enough, he was planning on splurging it all to treat him to an American-style breakfast; though Tsuzuki wasn't sure how well the heavy food would settle with Hisoka as he refused to eat any rich foods that Tsuzuki offered him.

_Of course, most of it was rich chocolate, and he doesn't seem to like sugar... Maybe I should bring him to a more traditional restaurant instead…_

The door clicked shut, and a wrapped pair of his favorite type of donuts— triple fudge covered with sprinkles— were laid neatly on his desk.

Tsuzuki chibified. "Ahh! 'Sokaaa! Sankyuuuu!"

Having no other choice but to accept and graciously eat Hisoka's unplanned gift, Tsuzuki grabbed the donut about to eat, when his partner's strained monotonous voice sounded.

"It was surprising that there was a whole dozen left this late in the morning."

_Wait.. a whole dozen?_

Shocked Tsuzuki quickly took the donut away from his mouth immediately suspicious. He looked up at Hisoka, concerned with that strain he heard.

Flushed with a sickly cast, Hisoka held his hand to his temple scowling.

"Yeah.. I thought it was weird too… "

"Hisoka..?" Tsuzuki frowned, dropping his chibi-ness and stated the obvious. "You don't look too good."

"The…. coffee.."

Hisoka's half-full cup slipped out of his hand as his eyes rolled back, his jaw slack.

His partner jumped up catching him before he fell over, not caring about the cup of hot coffee that fell from limp fingers tumbling and spilling onto the ground, staining a spot on the carpeted floor with a rich dark color.

"Hisoka!"

Noticing (and grateful) that he had gained weight since the last time he held him, Tsuzuki gently laid him down on the ground away from the wet spot created by the coffee spill; giving him his lap as a pillow, Tsuzuki took some papers to fan Hisoka a bit.

A pained murmur sounded from him as he shifted, and suddenly there were several loud rips.

Curious purple eyes blinked down surprised at how Hisoka's long-sleeved shirt looked tight on him, and how his jeans were suddenly too small for him; the seams pulled to the breaking point, most splitting completely.

Strands of denim stretched uselessly, but enticingly, across his hips and then nearly all the way down the side of his legs.

Before his brain could stop and think of what that meant, there was another shift and a tiny whimper and the shirt tore to pieces stretched and straining around Hisoka's form.

Tsuzuki was having trouble keeping him still.

_Oww…_ Hisoka's insides felt like they were rearranging themselves and his whole body was aching. Bones and joints grinding painfully.

He winced, trying to focus on something other than the pain.

His mind dimly registered the tearing sounds as his clothing falling apart; a comforting hand stroked hishair and then he realized he was in Tsuzuki's lap.

_/It's alright, I'm here. /_

Blushing, Hisoka sat up dizzily, trying to blink away the fuzziness. He was eyelevel with Tsuzuki.

His partner wanted to say many things... too many. He was projecting thoughts one after another.

Hisoka felt he was momentarily lopsided, as if his inborn Empathy had gotten much more acute to the point that even strong thoughts were bothersome.

Covering part of his face at the sudden pain that appeared in his head, he stumbled to his feet, leaning against the wall. He felt very tired, and he found that his balance was offf.

Another loud tear and he was suddenly very cold and vulnerable. His shaking, wooden legs suddenly not being able to hold me up anymore, he fell back into warm arms feeling the strain the muscles through the dress shirt at holding him up.

Concern. Comfort.

_/Hisoka/_

"I won't let you fall. I got ya."

Hisoka was hefted up.

_Tsu..zuki?_

He blinked again finally able to clear his eyesight.

Tsuzuki was looking down at him worriedly.

_/ Uh-ohhh... /_

"Tsuzuki. What do you mean 'Uh-oh'? What's wrong?"

He didn't like that look.

"I didn't say anything.." Tsuzuki tried to keep the slight alarm out of his voice to no avail at how much older Hisoka looked.

Hisoka with an annoyed look stood up pushing him away, still wobbly.

He opened his mouth to yell at Tsuzuki, but his jaw went slack again when he noticed he was looking at the top of his brown-haired head.

"Hi, Hisoka." Tsuzuki looked up grinning sheepishly. Hisoka kept staring.

Taking advantage of his confusion, Tsuzuki took his coat from the back of his chair putting it on his shoulders now that his clothes were definitely ruined. "You can borrow this, since your clothes are all messed up!"

He smiled cheerfully at Hisoka, just then noticing a peculiar whirring sound. He took a book and smashed the thing. It sounded like a metallic crunch, but he didn't care enough to get too distracted from Hisoka's dilemma. His eyes kept drifting down to glance a look, but knowing the disaster this would cause with his empathic partner, he managed to keep his eyes steady on his face and thought mostly about sweets.

His mouth had snapped shut.

Tsuzuki noticed the signs of him about to yell again, but Hisoka seemed like he didn't know what to say. His lips kept parting and closing.

Seeing as how his pants were now just tantalizing strips of cotton draped down and around his muscular frame and his too small, ripped underwear left nothing to the imagination, Tsuzuki again had to firmly tell himself to look elsewhere.

Thinking of eating a whole plate of Tiramasu with a heavy amount of whipcream on top to distract himself from peeking, Tsuzuki directed him to sit down, but Hisoka wouldn't hear any of it. His face had flushed apparently noticing Tsuzuki's attention as he unconsciously pulled the too small jacket tighter around himself.

There was a flurry of steps and Watari stepped in with a hop and a satisfied grin on his face.

Hisoka glared at Watari.

Giving Watari a strained smile, Tsuzuki cut Hisoka off with a cheerful grin before Hisoka exploded at him.

"Watari... What did you slip into the coffee?"

"An aging potion!" He beamed at Tsuzuki.

Hisoka burst out. "I'm … _old_ now!"

"No, no. no! You're old_er_."

Watari had a contemplative look on his face.

"I'd say about twenty-three or so…"

Hisoka's glare could make an arctic seal cold. "Change me back."

_No!_ Tsuzuki wanted to say, but he kept the dopey grin on his face and thought about freshly made apple pie.

Watari flailed his arms around, trying to forestall Hisoka's wrath.

"It's temporary! Only temporary! Lasts precisely ninety-six hours! I saw no need to make an antidote for something that isn't permanent!"

Hisoka towered over Watari, nearly as menacing as Tatsumi, minus the sharp glare from glasses. "A hundred hours of being like _this_. Would be four days of my life wasted, and a lighter pocketbook for new clothes."

Watari's sweatdrops multiplied.

_I had no idea how like Tatsumi he could be. It would almost be frightening if Tsuzuki wasn't clinging to him like that._

"Err… Bon…. It's not that bad. I thought you wanted to look older..? You always complain that you always have to go undercover as a student, and that Tsuzuki treats you like a kid." Watari suddenly smiled, winking. "See, now Tsuzuki just can't wait to get all over you!"

Hisoka's eyes widened looking over his shoulder, and felt faint.

Watari saw the perfect opportunity and slipped out of the room unnoticed

Puppy-child Tsuzuki smiled sweetly, continuing to nuzzle against Hisoka.  
'Soka-chan, preettyyy!"

"TSUZUKI GET OFF OF ME!"

Tsuzuki went flying, thrown off, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Waaaaaaa!"

Hisoka clapped his hands, dusting them off.

"Idiot. Now Watari-san--!"

He looked around angrily. _Where did he go?_

But his search ended in vain when his partner attached to his hip and started whining piteously. "'Sooookaaaa! Hidoiii….! Why're you being soo meaaaan..?"

Why did those tear-filled eyes affect him more _now_?

Hearing random inner-mumblings from Tsuzuki about different sweets he liked to eat _while_ clingling to him, Hisoka blushed angrily looking at him, trying to pull the coat more securely around himself, silent.

Tsuzuki stepped back with a serious grin on his face.

"I knooooow! 'Soka is being grumpy and mean 'cause he just wants some new clothes… C'mon! Let's go see Tatsumi!"

Hisoka squeaked nearly toppling over from the overenthusiastic Tsuzuki's pulling.

"Bakaaa! Let go of me, I'm going to fall over!"

"Then I'll catch youuu! -heart-"

Hisoka's eye twitched, wrenching his poor strangled right arm away.

"I'd smash you flat."

"So, at least I would have a broken your fall. Hee."

Hisoka turned away, intent on going to Tatsumi's office, wondering why Tatsumi hadn't already reprimanded them for being late. Tsuzuki was starting to give him the creeps for some reason.

"And then, Hisoka would give Tsuzuki all the sweets in the world—!"

Tsuzuki blinked looking up realizing that Hisoka had just walked out on him; He jogged to catch up to his partner's long strides.

"Yo! Hisokaaa! Waiiit for meeee…"

TBC.


	2. Tatsumi's Spare Unders

_Author's Notes: Doo dee doo. Omg, I forgot the Disclaimer! –panic!-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any characters therein!_

_Hey, **Literary Eagle**! Thanks for reviewing! Always a pleasure to write something that someone enjoys and looks forward to! –grin-_

_Hi **lunarkitty14**! Now, now I couldn't hurry that much or the chapter would be crap. I'm a slow and steady kind of writer, but I'm very glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. –giggle-_

_Hey oh, **Nicole**, buddy ole pal, thanks for your kind encouragement!_

_-waves at **happygreendragon**-Wow. Thanks for the enthusiastic review:3 Here you are. _

_**To all Readers**: Thank you for reading this story!_

_**Other Notes: **The timeline, starting with E.N.C.D.M and moving to this story, is definitely after Hisoka got his Cactaur (the Kamakura saga hasn't happened or won't) Hisoka got his Cactaur and returned to Meifu with Tsuzuki, stung and disappointed about how weak Cactuar was, while Watari and Tatsumi had already cleaned up the Kurosaki family issue, finding out some 'nice' tidbits about Hisoka's family/background; nothing leaked out to anyone outside of the case. _

_I think there are plenty of good fanfics out there on Kurikara Ryoh's relationship with Hisoka and excellent fanfics on what exactly happened with the Kurosaki line with the snake God Yatonkami, that have left me with no need/want to try to further improve upon. _

_With that said, please enjoy reading!_

* * *

We wear the mask that grins and lies,  
It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,—  
This debt we pay to human guile;  
With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,  
And mouth with myriad subtleties.

Why should the world be overwise,  
In counting all our tears and sighs?  
Nay, let them only see us, while  
We wear the mask.

-- excerpt from We Wear The Mask, by Paul Laurence Dunbar

* * *

_Poor Simon-kun. You worked well to alert me to how the subject was affected by the potion. Your end will not be in vain!_

Thoughts about his smashed and unfixable (due to its unfortunate compression between a hardback book and an office table) compact video camera formed as Watari idly walked down the hall, whistling to himself as if nothing was out of place. A smile that fit strangely with the energetic man was on his face.

Earlier, he had made sure to distract Tatsumi with the small matter of his tallied expense budget today, and delivered a dozen donuts specifically for Kachou to stay put in his office.

He didn't have to worry about Saya and Yuma since they were still not back from their current case.

But for Wakaba to do her part, he had dropped certain suggestive hints that implied about love potions in certain breakroom foods and that two particular persons were late for a very specific reason. Of course the way he said it only made them deduce their own conclusions, since neither was really the case. Watari was good at that.

In effect, the gossip mill would be hard at work thanks to the seed that Wakaba would plant.

It'd probably make it difficult for those two, but, really, he was tired of how they were in a state of limbo... figuratively, obviously since spiritually Shingami were in a constant state of unrest neither here nor there in the first place.

The problem with their relationship was that it was not moving, neither forwards nor backwards.

Watari fiddled with his glasses.

It was high time that somebody did something about those two, and Watari hoped that what he had done would at least create a flowering bud, however miniscule.

"Watari-san." If the cold, cutting voice didn't, the dark gleaming glasses gave away the owner's identity.

"Hai, Tatsumi?" Watari gave him a cheerful grin.

"According to the paperwork you gave me… we were overbudget by nearly 30 percent by your damages alone!"

"Ahh… Yes, you're quite right." Watari continued smiling. "But I'm sure Tsuzuki more than quadrupled that, what with destroying the library so many times, and then damages in the Mortal plane."

Tatsum frowned, glare lessening adjusting his glasses.  
"That may be true Watari-san, but it would be very helpful if you cut back on wrecking your lab every other day. I suggest you start on that before analyzing another's faults."

The blue eyes grew slightly colder and much more scathing as his tone of voice became lecturing. "Also, based on your explanation for monetary augmentation and on your past unfulfillment of goals in wise spending that you yourself set up, I am denying an increase in allotment for your budget next quarter. Furthermore, I am looking into withholding parts of each of your paychecks as a penalty for the property damages incurred by your lab explosions."

With that Tatsumi turned back around to his own tidy office.

Watari didn't feign the small wince on his face.  
_Ow. He's touchier today than usual. I wonder what's bothering him? Besides that, my expenses report shouldn't have taken him that long._

Watari's face had a slightly puzzled look on it, before he let it fade into one of his more comfortable smiles. "Ja ne, I'll be back to work then!"

Hearing Tsuzuki and Hisoka's quarreling several offices away, he decided to re-enter his lab to avoid another encounter with the sensitive green-eyed Biseinen.

* * *

Tatsumi sighed. _Of all days, it was _today _that Watari decided to give me his Expenses Report and his Future Budget Report…_

It made the secretary wary just thinking about it.

Seeing Watari walk away, Tatsumi shut the door, quietly.

Kachou had long ago appointed him to sorting things out with missions to prioritize, and the one that fell in his lap today was a mess. There were far too many candles extinguishing and names written into the Kiseki before the Mortals' destined time was up.

There were no reports of mutilated bodies or strange serial murders, and all the people seemingly vanished without a trace. Beyond an estimated age range of 17-28, the only recognizable pattern was that they were all financially independent and single. Not even their personality profiles, ethnicity, gender, or location came up with a reasonable pattern as to pinpoint a demon summoning or other sinister plot. Whoever or whatever was behind this was extremely superior at remaining hidden.

He had already briefed Kachou on the seriousness of the situation, but at the moment he wouldn't brief anyone else on the case until he received more information on it from the Documents Collection and Informants Division. It wouldn't do to send an ill-prepared team out on a case of this severity. (Whereas in normal cases, the mission is briefed to and then handed directly over to a Shinigami team within the affected District. Then, after receiving a file of minimal information on the persons/spirits affected, it was up to the Shinigami team to research more in depth and then complete the job.)

However, he couldn't wait too long before sending out a team out because that would muddle things up with the other Divisions, and more lives would be taken before their time.

While he hoped it wasn't a comeback from that notorious man, he realized that would probably be foolish to automatically toss that possibility aside. After all, the man's name wasn't in the Kiseki, which meant his wick was burning somewhere within the Hall of Candles.

Too bad it was expressly forbidden to trespass upon the Count's territory and specifically forbidden to snub a life out with the worst consequences imagined awaiting the perpetrator; EnmaDaiOh-sama himself would implement a punishment so severe that nary a Shinigami or any other death spirit would ever prematurely end a life in that way.

Tatsumi looked towards the commotion he heard right outside his door, attention especially piqued by the many hurried knocks, followed by shouting and whining at the door.

Slipping the folder containing the case into the lower right drawer of his desk, he sighed, knowing full well who would be coming in to see him.

"Come in."

"Soookaaaa! We can borrow some clothes from Tatsumi I'm sure he won't—" Tsuzuki looked in, smiling happily. "Oi, Tatsumi! Sorry about coming in late today… but Hisoka's having problems."

Relieved that Tsuzuki was in good spirits, but not inclined to show it on his face, Tatsumi leaned back into his chair; it creaked quietly.  
"… What sort of problems?"

But, he wasn't paying attention to Tatsumi anymore; the dark-haired Shinigami was right outside his office door, tugging on something that squawked indignantly. Trying to pull the stubborn Kurosaki-kun inside no doubt.

"Bakabakabaka! I'm not going to--!" CRASH.

Tatsumi looked down at the two, unperturbed by their compromising position. Though inwardly he noted that the two didn't seem particularly fazed by it.

It was a sign of their comfort with one another that had only seemed to grow since the incident at Kyoto.

He banished the memory of that disaster, then recalled Wakaba's conspiracy that he had heard that morning. Smiling brightly, she had pronounced vehemently to everyone within hearing range that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were an "item".

He had, of course, caught wind of that newest rumor, when his daily round brought him to the throng of lazy slackers. It was his duty to check that all cogs of the Shinigami office were working efficiently, especially since he was in charge of the budget.

When he broke up the gathering crowd smartly with a firm word or two about deferrals that would reduce the value of their paychecks if they did not do their work, Watari, who seemingly conjured out of nowhere, was almost _too_ cheerful in stuffing a thick compilation of his expenditures into the budget secretary's hands.

As Hisoka struggled to get up, his lean chest exposed faint outlines of curse-marks through the strips of his shirt. Snapped out of his short reverie, Tatsumi cleared his throat, standing up, and gave Hisoka a concerned look. "Why are your clothes ruined, Kurosaki-kun?"

He blinked when he refocused on Hisoka's face. That wasn't Kurosaki, was it?

Disentangling himself and firmly keeping Tsuzuki's trench coat appropriately wrapped around him, Hisoka stood up, calmly dusting himself off, and stared at Tatsumi with a look of feigned disinterest on his face.

Tatsumi re-cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. He would only be lying to himself if he didn't think it unnerved him how tall Kurosaki had become.

Based on Kurosaki's expression, Tatsumi deduced that he would be less than helpful at explaining his situation at the moment; the secretary raised an inquiring eyebrow. "… Tsuzuki-san. What did you say happened to Kurosaki-k—.. san?"

"He drank coffee!" Tsuzuki said, beaming as if he had won the lottery.

Tatsumi stood corrected; Tsuzuki's response was most unhelpful, but coupled with the resident scientist's behavior that morning and Kurosaki's present condition there could only be one logical answer.

Looking back at Hisoka, Tatsumi stated as both a question of confirmation and of the rhetorical. "Watari?"

"Aa." Kurosaki uttered sullenly in reply.

"So am I to assume you need a suit on loan from me?"

Hisoka shook his head and turned towards the door, long pieces of his denim jeans dragging on the floor and his shoes in tatters; because of the sudden growth spurt, his slender feet had burst forth from the front of his soft sneakers.

Knowing that he would leave before borrowing from the money-pinching secretary, Tsuzuki immediately jumped into chibi inu form whining distressingly. "Tatsumiiiii! He needs to buy new clothes of his own, neh? Neh?"

Tatsumi coughed looking away at the adorable sight Tsuzuki made. "Tsuzuki-san, buying new clothes would be expensive… nor can I allow Kurosaki-san to take time off because of his predicament; you and he are needed during this busy time of the year as our best Shinigamis."

"If clothes are so expensive, 'Sokaa needs more moneyyyyy." Tsuzuki whimpered for an added effect, sticking out his lower lip, eyes widening and watering up.

The secretary paused for a moment thinking shrewdly, then moved to the side of his office that was adjacent to Kachou's, laying a hand on a panel on the wall left-handed to his desk. "Kurosaki-san. Over here if you will."

Frowning, Hisoka obeyed, albeit hesitantly. He'd much rather stay at home until the potion wore off. Unfortunately, after the lull things, as Tatsumi had mentioned, would get very hectic soon at the office, perhaps in a matter of days. He'd just have to make do with his ungainly frame.

Deliberately, Tatsumi pressed the wall until there was a soft click, and the wall popped open to reveal a mini closet. He pulled the sliding drawer-compartment out that held one full suit and belt hanging from the horizontal bar pointing out perpendicular from the wall. The bottom level had an assortment of folded ties, a pair of socks, a pair of polished, brown dress shoes, and two plastic bags of undefinable white cloth.

Tatsumi reached down plucking up both plastic bags.

"Boxers or briefs?" He asked in all seriousness, gesturing to either of the pairs of underwear, not in the least bothered by what he was asking.

Very irritated, Hisoka balked, stuck between a rock and a hard place. "I'm not answering that."

" 'Soka likes briefs!" Tsuzuki piped up; his emotions clearly read as amusement.

Hisoka paled before blushing to a bright, tomato-like red color, inhaling to scream at Tsuzuki at the top of his lungs, but was dissuaded when the bag with the appropriate garment was placed into his hands; Hisoka glared at the offending item, scowling.

Tatsumi calmly returned to his desk, sitting down, and shuffled through his papers, not a hair out of place.  
"I am regrettably certain that they will fit small on you; in that case, I will add an small sum to your bank account today to go buy clothes for yourself. Think of it as a bonus paycheck in advance. I am only rewarding it early because of your special case, and also because I have not properly rewarded you for teaching Tsuzuki to stop spending ludicrous amounts on useless things and preventing further property damages."

Tsuzuki made a choked noise like he was insulted by what the stolid secretary said. "Oi! I'm not that bad!" He waved his hand around clutching a 100yen bill, sticking his tongue out. "I still have some."

The secretary's glasses flashed reflected light and he smirked unable to contain a sharp warning about cutting the chibified man's paycheck again if he regressed back to his usual improper handling of his money. This led to whimpering and whining on Tsuzuki's part.

Hisoka, meanwhile, was left staring at the underwear in his hands, unable to move. If he had understood Tatsumi correctly, then he was really being thanked for taking care of Tsuzuki. Unfortunately, his advanced empathy had yet to receive thoughts from Tatsumi, so he couldn't tell directly, but the soft, very subtle undercurrent of emotions thrumming quietly from him seemed to hold an enormously protective and inflexible responsibility towards Tsuzuki.

_Am I just taking it out of context..? Did Tatsumi just say 'Thank you' again for saving Tsuzuki's life?_

Making a face at the secretary and letting out a loud huff, Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka smiling cheerfully. Having picked up the clothes, he ushered the frozen Hisoka out of the office.  
_/This way, this way/_

_But Tatsumi doesn't need to thank me... he's the one that saved us.._

Still gaping towards Tatsumi, who by this time was already bent over his work studiously marking his pen over a report, he was half-dragged down the hall by his bubbly partner.

Automatically reading him, Hisoka felt like he had come in contact with too much oxygen, and because of his dizziness pulled away both physically and empathically before he passed out.

Met with a door, Tsuzuki suddenly tugged on Hisoka's arm towards the office bathroom.  
_/C'mon/_

"Wai-wait a minute!" He resisted Tsuzuki's gentle urging, clinging to the frame of the door.

There were several giggles coming from the other hall offices; Hisoka quickly shut his mouth blushing and was pulled in.

His partner set the clothes down; his left hand palm face up outstretched. "Can I have my jacket back..?"

"You're treating me like a child." Hisoka stated angrily, pointing his finger at his chest.

_/I didn't mean it that way../_  
A flash of sadness arced across Tsuzuki's face, and he nodded too hyperactively with his fake, yet sincerely apologetic, smile. "Sorry! ..I'll guard the door for ya."

"Wait." Hisoka had stepped forward to apologize, but decided actions would speak louder.

Letting the door shut, Tsuzuki paused, turning back only to have his bundled-up jacket shoved into his face, blocking his view.

Hisoka with one arm wrapped around himself held Tsuzuki's jacket out, blushing fiercely. "I'll.. call you in if I need help."

* * *

_He'll see 'them'! _I thought to myself overtly self-conscious handing over the jacket as I felt the inscriptions of my curse dully smolder, as it had been prone to doing of late.

I anxiously crossed my arms with a scowl on my face trying not to fidget under his longer-than-necessary, unwavering gaze.

The depth in his eyes lit up when he smiled, while his mind seemed to still its progressively spontaneous and quirky thoughts for the moment. "'Kay! I'll be right outside the door." The door clicked softly shutting into place, after he stepped out.

Not the reaction I was expecting, but that was a good thing.

I mindlessly slipped off my ruined shoes and socks, and removed my shredded shirt. When I moved to pull off my torn up jeans, what was left of my underwear fell off in pieces. At first I stared and then immediately averted my gaze from the sight of myself, blushing.

_Dolt, of course you'd be larger. Comes with age._

Shivering, I took the bag Tatsumi had handed me and opened it, slipping on the— _Wait… SILK! He gave me silk briefs!_

I quickly put on the underwear all the way, preferring to have some rather than nothing on under the immaculately pressed dress pants he gave me.

Then hurriedly twisted into the dress shirt provided and buttoned it up. Stretching down to pick up the socks I caught my reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help staring.

Forcing myself to stop looking at the foreign face in the mirror, I put on the socks, hurriedly stuffing my feet into the shoes, and was thankful that they weren't unbearably tight. After tucking in my shirt and buttoning my pants, I threaded the loops of the pants with the belt and buckled it.

Tatsumi was right. The clothes were a bit smaller than I needed.

The cuffs went to right below my wrists, the pants were slightly above my ankles, and the shoes were too short and too wide for my long, thin feet.

I quickly picked up my torn clothes and shoes laying about and stuffed them down the refuse bin.

Not bothering with the jacket that had come with the suit since it looked uncomfortable, I held the hanger in one hand and the tie in the other.

The near-tentative knocks that resounded from the door, I knew who they belonged to.

"Hisoka..?"

I stared at the tie in my hand. I knew I didn't need help putting it on having learned from Tsuzuki, but...  
"I'm coming out." I opened the door, and Tsuzuki stood there grinning at me as usual.

His eyes swept along my form from top to bottom, before fixing on my face.  
_/Wow, he looks cute in Tatsumi's suit/_

"Your tie's not on." He pried the narrow cloth from my curled fingers as I wrapped my mind around the thought that he found my present condition 'cute'. After looping it around my neck, he folded the collar down before re-straightening the tie, so it would hang three-quarters down on the larger side. He expertly knotted the tie, even as his own was sagging half-done.

"There." His happiness picked up again, before I could get a clear reading of that half-serious.. nostalgic feeling.

Shoving the jacket hanger into his hand, I walked back towards the communal office space. Narrowing my eyes I dubiously asked him if he had finished his reports yet.

"Yep! Which means we can go to Chijou for a quick lunch break! So, let's go!" After plopping the jacket on top of his desk, he yanked at the sleeve of my long-sleeved shirt earnest to go.

"No. It means I don't have to worry about picking up your slack. I have to go finish mine now."

Another whine emitted from him, but he didn't chibify. He merely pouted falling silent as I settled down behind my desk not able to finish my reports in my usual fervor. I felt strange and restless, more than likely from the uncomfortable clothing I was forced to wear.

By the end of my report, my back and neck were aching from tight muscles. Then when I stood up to stretch, the shirt made a loud ripping sound and a button from my right cuff zinged off, ricocheting off the table and pelting Tsuzuki in the face.

He caught it easily once it bounced off his cheek. I stared at the angry mark on his face that faded effortlessly as he grabbed my left wrist and unbuttoned the button on it, intent on rolling the sleeve up some; I grabbed his hand before he rolled it up, feeling the burn of my curse marks brighten. The tip that began past my wrist was uncovered and its light fluttered nervously. His eyes fixated on it; he let me drop his hand because he understood my apprehension (The subtle nuances of emotions juxtaposed with the thoughts that kept streaming through from him validated that statement), and smiled. "You done yet? I'm starving!"

_/Gotta wonder if there's a reason why his curse-marks dim or brighten../_ He mentally catalogued that observation, while I tried to ignore that he had been thinking mostly of me since the coffee incident.

Yet, again I rolled my eyes at him, finally pulling on the suit jacket. "All you think about is food." A lie, but he didn't mind, going along with the conversation. In fact, it was glaringly obvious that he was used to being a conversationalist with a less-than-agreeable partner.

"Well one of us has to, partner." He grinned. "Besides, there must be a stomach somewhere in there." He poked the middle of my lower back before grabbing my arm and dragging us out. "I just have to find it!"

_/Fooood. I'm famished/_

I snorted as his mental voice whined, but let him poke me.

"Hey, where are we going to eat? I feel like Thai, what about you?"

"I told you I hate spicy food." I groused out.

"Awww, Hisoka stop being so picky…" _/such a kid still../_

"I'm not a kid!" I thwapped his head, but he merely grinned sheepishly.

"Hai, hai. Then where do you want to eat then?"

"I don't care, but I want something that has at least some nutritional merit to it."

"You're no fun, 'Soka." A look passed over his face, then snapped his fingers excited. "Oh, I know just the place!" _/-cackle-/_

I directed an 'enlighten me' look, but he wagged his finger. "Nah uh. It's a secret."

_/I'm thinking of apple pie! Hee./_

"Whatever." Somehow irked that he wouldn't think about where we were going to eat, I shoved my hands in my pockets as Tsuzuki dropped a hand on my shoulder and transported the both of us to the realm of the living.

TBC.


	3. Soba for Lunch, New Clothes for Hisoka

_As usual schoolwork comes first to fanfic-writing. It got very hectic over and after the break. Anyways.._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Matsushita-san's wonderful story or characters._

_**ola** – LoL! Hisoka doing work? Doesn't he have enough to deal with as a Shinigami?-giggles- XD Thanks for your review; though it's bad to procrastinate, I'm flattered you prioritized reading my story over doing your work. –no good at scolding people-_

_**SonnyGoten** – Thanks! I love humor and that's what always enthralled my attention with YnM, that it could be so dark yet be light with humor. I intend to keep things serious with the flavor of humor. I hate too much angst. _

_**Literary Eagle **– Are you suggesting I put in that scene for fan service? –eyebrow raise, then covers up giggling with a loud cough- Really, it was necessary to show Hisoka's unfamiliarity and discomfort in being in his 'adult' form. ... ok so I came up with that explanation after I had the thought of detailing Hisoka to change. You caught me. Thanks for the review!_

_**happygreendragon **– I'm glad you're excited! With schoolwork notwithstanding, I did hurry to keep up with my promised schedule. Lmao I'm only about 2-4 days off. Not too shabby. Hope this chapter meets up with your expectations!_

_**Nicole** – Ah, my friend. How good it is to see you reading and reviewing. XD Thank you so much for your comments on this chapter. It helped me out a lot!_

_This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write and was much shorter than I usually post. I think it's because I always have trouble setting things up to start off because I'm afraid I might create a plothole or change something later. Also, it tried to get too dark for my tastes, so I had to go over things and lighten it up, even thought there aren't many funny things in it. XP Maybe next time. Hope everyone enjoys and thanks for reading. Please leave me a review on your thoughts or comments. They are all greatly appreciated!_

_I didn't have a poem this time that fit, so I searched for a quote instead._

"I have six locks on my door all in a row.  
When I go out, I lock every other one.  
I figure no matter how long somebody stands there picking the locks, they are always locking three."

-- quote from **Elayne Boosler**

* * *

Staring down at a large warm bowl of thick noodles instead of the thinner type (I preferred regular soba over the Okinawan variety; it was accidental that I had ordered it), with chunks of fried shrimp and sprinkled diced veggies on top, I found myself at a crowded, yet somewhat respectable noodle shop since a hostess had shown us to our seats. Definitely not a stand up eatery, but the shop wasn't what I would have normally picked as a restaurant since it was unhealthy; I had compromised when Tsuzuki hadn't complain that I didn't want dessert.

Everyone… I grimaced… kept staring at me because of my size, or maybe because of the too-small borrowed clothes I presently wore. Yet, I felt only the weight of their stares not their emotions.

Halfway glad that there were many people around, I blew out an irritated sigh at that. Apparently, with all these people around, they drowned each other's thoughts out in a cacophony of background noise. I could get used to that; it seemed worse, rather than better, the fewer people that were around. It sure beat passing out if an angry mob were to brush by me.

When he flicked his chopsticks under my line of sight and snatched one of my shrimp tempura with them, deftly placing it in his mouth, I was snapped out of my daze.

I growled hunching over my bowl picking up my spoon to catch the broth and noodles from falling and flopping back into the broth as I hungrily scooped the noodles with my chopsticks, stuffing my face. The thief just grinned at me and went back to slurping some of his light-colored fatty broth. My stomach lurched unpleasantly from eating too fast, and I slowed down until I finished off the suba and tempura, drinking down plenty of water.

Used to Tsuzuki's hapless inability to keep money, I pulled out my wallet to pay for our meal, but was surprised when there was already money to pay for his half of the meal. Closing my mouth from the mentally half-formed rebuke I had been about to dish out in habit, I decided to not comment on it, and paid for the rest, putting on my jacket.

I followed Tsuzuki out, thinking about what if anything needed to be tidied up at our office or at home, and knocked my head on the top of the doorframe for my trouble. My head ducked down in embarrassment, while my worried partner placed a supporting arm around my shoulder and explained that I had a little bit too much to drink to the hostess. Rolling my eyes, I let him guide me out as I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Mentally rebuking myself for my uncharacteristic clumsiness and inattention, I knew I was still unaccustomed to my large size, but somehow it had to slipped my mind. Of all things to forget.

* * *

Tsuzuki realized it was foolish to keep eyeing his partner, but he couldn't help it. The sharp jut of his jaw and the lengthening of his face had made him appear elegant, yet regal.

The fact that people kept giving him jealous or hungry looks supported the notion that Hisoka in that form was really attractive (not to say he wasn't cute as his usual self). Of course, those looks turned to him hovering over his unusual eye color, but never as long as they used to before returning to stare, unnoticed, at his partner until Tsuzuki handed out several serious threatening looks when Hisoka wasn't looking; his warning looks resulted in a rapid decline of hungry looks thrown at him, though the jealous, yet appreciative looks hadn't stopped.

Of course, Tsuzuki knew that it was quite dangerous throwing looks like that out right under the nose of an empath, but he'd rather stop people in their tracks before they started. Besides, he thought to himself, normal Hisoka would've had a fit to eat in such a crowded place, but he hadn't, so Tsuzuki had assumed that whatever change had occurred with his psychic abilities allowed for leeway with groups of people, which at the moment included himself. With an amused grin on his face, he imagined what would happen if somebody with a set of those admiring looks proposed eagerly towards the stern faced man across the table from him.

Sitting back because he was finished eating, Hisoka frowned, eyes closing as he gulped down water.

Because the sugar-addicted Shinigami hadn't bought any sweets this morning like he usually did (instead paying for cheaper 'real' food), he pulled out several of his preciously saved yen bills and paid for his half of the tab.

There was a moment where his partner's face briefly switched from stubborn chastising to a look of surprise, and then back to his usual blank expression after he pulled his wallet out and found money laying in the middle of the table.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hisoka stood up and turned towards the door, while Tsuzuki hopped to his feet.

Thud. Hisoka hissed holding his forehead. For a second I blinked in surprise before smiling cheerfully at the concerned hostess, Kaida-san, and patted his back casually putting an arm around him as if to support him, making a quick excuse for him to save face.

Breathing in the hot air of the day, I almost didn't want to let him go when he stepped away. "Hey, why don't we check out the park? It's a beautiful day!"

Hisoka's eyes were closed in irritation. "We have work, idiot."

"What work? We finished it all."

He was quick to point out the obvious, that there was only a break of cases for now, and anything could happen and that they needed to be there to take care of it, scowling as he puffed out his chest unconsciously.

_He's so damned cute when he does that._ I thought to myself wistfully.

Then he frowned, cutting off the rant, leaving jarring silence, to glare sullenly at me.

_Oops. _I quickly covered the misstep in thought with a confused feeble grin.

"What is it? You don't like me paying for my half?"

His eyes pierced me to the spot and I suddenly had the feeling I was vulnerably exposed. My thoughts were hiccupping as they jumped from one panicked thought to another, cringing expecting a smack to my head.

His hand came down quickly as I knew it would, but it ruffled my hair, fingers brushing against my scalp. "Baka."

The soft mutter and touch left just as quickly. I blinked stupefied.

He gave me a hard stare. "As if I'd get angry at that."

I gave him a helpless smile, unable to think or feel beyond the relief I felt. Obviously he hadn't picked up all that I was thinking about.

"—zuki it really pisses me off." He cursed when he turned and another object went flying. "This damn shirt just popped another button."

I looked up, my eyes having been unfocused, to catch the tail end of his rant.

"Aa. We could go shoppin—"

"No." The answer was firm and crisp and I automatically nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll go during your coffee break."

He got pissy again, refusing to bend to my demands and turned into an alleyway, obstinately vanishing to the office without another word.

Left standing there was a smile filled with stubborn amusement on my face. "That's the second time today."

I didn't follow this time because I hated being cooped up in the office all day. Instead I walked over to a park bench sitting down in a secluded spot and relaxed. Young people these days didn't wander outside much anymore.

I chuckled lightly. When did I start thinking of them as young? _I think like an old man._

My eyes slipped closed with my head upturned towards the bright noon sun, and listened to the chirping of the early springtime birds. Here alone, I was myself, but that's how it was for everyone.

It was going to be hard to keep myself hidden away from Hisoka's sharpened empathy. It stabbed deeper unknowingly, picking up nuances and thoughts like a hand that dipped into a pool to inspect its coolness.

Checking my watch, I sighed. How did an hour manage to slip by without my notice? Standing up I walked and transitioned to my proper plane.

* * *

Some hours later, sighing through my bangs, I sat bored out of my mind because of the lack of cases. I never thought I'd miss doing extra work because of Tsuzuki's laziness, but I did. My eyes flicked over to where he was, currently unfolding and re-folding paper and seemingly as bored as I was. He laid a new sheet down and murmured incantations over it purifying it until it turned a light lavender color.

When I had started to worry about him because of the time, the idiot had strolled in; because work would have been over in a few hours, I had yelled at him as he smiled sheepishly and apologized plenty. Then after he sat down in his desk next to mine he pulled out thick paper and his ink and brush to practice his calligraphy; he was making fuda to kill time, which to present he had been doing silently since he got back.

I originally thought he did it to keep his skills sharp, but his wayward thoughts slid from one emotional extreme to another. I couldn't figure out what he was worrying at, but the longer he made fuda the calmer his mind became, until his thoughts quieted altogether to a gentle whispering of magical chant.

_What could it be?_

"Tsuzuki."

His hand stilled, then continued finishing off the garbled kanji with a quick twitch of his fingers and a murmured prayer to seal the amplification fuda. Then looked up at me smiling very calmly yet cheerfully as he set his brush down. "Hai?"

I opened my mouth to ask what bothered him, but hesitated. He tilted his head curiously and grinned broadly. "You wanna practice fuda making with me?"

Scowling, I shook my head, and loosened my jaw for another try, but no luck as Wakaba clattered in noisily. "Tsuzuki, here!" A box of expensive-looking pastries was shoved under his face as I inwardly groaned.

As expected, his somewhat serious calm erupted into peals of joy, glomping onto her all smiles for her precious gift. She giggled and flicked her hand to wave towards me and I nodded at her.

"You should spoil him more often Hisoka! Or else he'll find some other to chase after." She winked and walked out. _/They're so cute together! Oh if only Hajime would see me like that…/_

My face tightened. _What the… does everyone think we're..!_ I scowled ferociously, face red as my hands tightly fisted the loose cloth of the pants I wore.

Tsuzuki was oblivious to the exchange, choosing at that moment to stuff his face with a slice and chibify in blissful happiness, making a mess of himself.

_The nerve of some people… thinking about the wrong 'partnership'. _

Snorting, I turned to my desk, and pulled out my planner checking through it to see if I had anything planned. _Tsuzuki wasn't… We're not. At all. _

_Besides, seeing guys together disgusted me, not to mention the fact it'd complicate things, and if something broke between us… where would I go?_

"Heyy, what's with that look?" Bright purple eyes blinked up at me. There wasn't even a hint of worry or dimmed apprehension playing on his face that hung mutely around him.

"Nothing." I shrugged into the borrowed coat standing up. "Let's go. I'd like to have new clothes before I go to bed tonight."

"But we're leaving early!" Tsuzuki wheedled at me.

"And we're done with work. Baka." I closed up the done case reports and placed them in the basket. "I'm sure Tatsumi-san would rather not pay for extra hours of our time when there's nothing left to do."

"But we're on the salary payroll. Tatsumi's gonna get mad" He whined at me, while his emotions clearly read that he really only wanted me to talk because I had been quiet all day.

Dropping that line of conversation since technically he had been the one to want to leave early in the first place, I held my forehead from the headache that suddenly blossomed out of the blue. There was something else… but I couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"Do you know a good shop for clothes?" I groused out.

"Yea! I asked Watari and he looked it up on the computer and gave me a map with marks all over it!"

"Then come on. I don't have all day."

He touched my shoulder and we were off to the first place.

By the end of the third hour, I wanted to go home.

* * *

Tsuzuki hovered close to Hisoka as he was again measured and fitted with different clothes. "Nothing would fit," they had been told several times, "without a special order." These special orders not only would cost extra but they would not arrive within the week. By then Hisoka would have no need for them.

The current measurer, a woman in her 30s with a thick waist but a beautiful face, waved off Hisoka's adamant request for something close to his size rather than his size. After all, the last time they were told that no clothes in the store would fit him, Hisoka had looked like he had swallowed a bug, and pushed the uppity salesperson away stepping down demanding to go to the 'next place'. Thinking back on it Hisoka had felt embarrassed by his childish outburst, and resolutely decided that he would be more polite to this woman.

She had insisted that she could easily re-stitch certain types of outfits to fit him more comfortably, and Hisoka had found her price reasonable, paying for it upfront. Tsuzuki had stated that he needed some air and stepped out looking up at the magenta sky of light pollution; reaching out with his instinct for anything that screamed for attention and finding nothing, he relaxed. However, he couldn't quite shake the lingering feeling of wrongness.

After managing to get Hisoka to stop fidgeting, the matronly woman hummed and spoke about her family as she deftly threaded pins to thin the chest and arms of the shirt he was wearing. That she hoped her son's new food business would work out for the best, and that one of her daughters aspired to become a novelist. Her feelings in tandem dipped ever so slightly before bowling back to her normal serene state.

Quickly, she was done with the three outfits Hisoka had chosen, carefully pinning up the slack. "There we go. I'll have these ready for you to pick up in the morning." She beamed up at him patting his cheek before he had a chance to dodge back, and then nodded towards a set of comfortable looking pajamas, underwear and socks. "In the meantime, this should hold you out. Sorry to hear about the fire. Must be some rotten luck."

He nodded, and then thought a moment about when he had felt a flash of sadness from her. He had no idea why he had suddenly wanted to be nosy. "Sorry to intrude, but you mentioned that you had more than one daughter…"

Packaging his clothes, her back and neck stiffened. "She died of complications after childbirth." She smiled even as her mind choked on a sudden upwelling of grief and pain. "Lily had been barren, but she wanted to be a good childbearing wife so badly. All the doctors said it was impossible when she had conceived with Haseo, but she had. But all the omens read black about her pregnancy and child." She looked up at him. "I believe the gods stole her precious baby away with her because her conception was doomed to fail." /'_I wish you eternal hell for stealing my daughter away!'/_

She blinked covering her mouth as if she hadn't meant to tell so much about her troubles to a stranger and a customer no less. "Oh my apologies." Bowing she wiped at her face, her makeup running. "I spoke too much. Forgive my rudeness."

Forcibly shutting her thoughts and feelings out before they became much more than a nuisance, Hisoka raised his somewhat shaky hand at her to pause her words and, slightly bowing back, he picked up the package. "Good evening."

"Good evening."

And he left the woman with her screaming, haunting mental guilt.

* * *

I glanced up at glaring vibrant green eyes. "Done already?" I asked cheerfully, belatedly realizing I had left him alone with a stranger.

"Aa." He leaned his hand against his forehead, frowning.

Tilting my head at him, I curiously watched him before I opened my mouth again. "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine." With his heated voice he dropped his hand looking away from me. "I'm going home." He disappeared after I nodded mentally at him, and not long after I followed him.

Small cheerless eyes the color of the night sky stared at where the two Shinigami had disappeared from view. The delicate-featured boy, not more than a meter tall, turned and walked home with a brown bag in his arms.

The dark comfortable room he walked into held a chair in which he sat down, holding the groceries in his lap.

"Good, ayatsuri." A pale hand softly brushed his brown hair streaked with gold before curling under his chin as if held there by his beauty. "I'm pleased with your progress. We'll see your breathtaking performance in action when the moment is right."

Ayatsuri smiled blankly up at his face as long nimble fingers plucked the bag from his lap and carried them away.

The boy continued to smile at the ceiling until his body spasmed and fell limp as if only strings had been holding him up. Only the movement of his chest as it dipped up and down showed any sign of life.

His listless half-open eyes stared unmoving at the floor, waiting for the moment when the command to arise would again allow him to walk.

TBC.

_ayatsuri _means puppet; manipulation


	4. Serious Case, Scary Tatsumi!

_Disclaimer: YnM, and characters/plot therein, not mine. I do this writing for fun._

_Super fast update equates short chapter. Rawr._

_Ok, so last chapter I should have put out an "OC" warning, but seriously why should it matter? The original characters I introduce in this story won't be the centerpieces, mainly they are there (like new charas introduced in YnM-verse) to move the plot along._

_But I guess if you must insist… **There are two new OCs** in this chapter. Boo! Mwahahah._

_Also when I introduce characters, their names will be in the traditional order. Last name first, first name last. _

_Aren't you special? I'm updating again! -gasp- I got my butt in gear with **darkrini**'s review. Thanks by the way; it was quite inspirational and spurned me to write this chapter faster! XD -shudders- Naming ayatsuri "Erie"... That gave me the worst creeps/chills than I have had in awhile; also because of that review I rewrote what I realized was a poor way to describe him. 'violet blue' eyes afterall was reminiscent of Tsuzuki's 'violet' eyes, which wasn't at all I was going for. Ayatsuri's eyecolor is more like midnight blue. –laughs-_

_Hi ya **Literary Eagle**! Thanks for another entertaining review! –giggles-_

_And thanks for reading! _

_Shinkansen_ – the train line that spans Japan made precisely for passenger bullet trains called _dangan ressha _"Super Express"; though apparently the Shinkansen refers to only the tracks, in reality the distinction is "rarely made". (Source is Wikipedia)

Here is another quote, since none of the poems fit the chapter! –promises to search for poems for next chapter-

"I mean to retire, where  
Nobody will have heard about my special skills  
And conversation is mainly about the weather."

-- Quote from Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin

* * *

Muttering inanely to myself, I crankily marched through work. I had picked up my suits from the Nagoya seamstress without incident, but I had slept horribly after ordering Tsuzuki (who had somehow gotten it in his head that he would be sleeping in the same bed with me) to sleep on the couch.

My tired eyes strained with effort and I snapped at someone when they thought something completely inaccurate about me, slamming the door to my office behind me.

We hadn't fought! Damnable nosy people.

* * *

Tsuzuki groaned and hit the floor when he rolled over; his back was in a lot of pain with kinks letting out a confused noise. _Oh, that's right. Hisoka had shoved me away last night._

He guessed he should have nipped the couple rumor in the bud when it started, but he had wanted to see his partner's reaction. Hisoka had seethed from annoyance first, but he wasn't angry or else he would have vehemently denied it; then he tried to distract himself, until his face flowed into a worried, almost vulnerable, frown.

Scratching his unkempt head, Tsuzuki sat up and glanced at the clock on the wall.

_Shit! I'm late!_

* * *

The meeting room's lights cut off as the projector turned on. Tatsumi, standing, explained the bizarre circumstances of the sudden deaths of 33 people, between the ages of 17 and 28. The only correlations between them were that they died of coincidental, yet common, accidents, that they lived on their own and alone, that the deaths weren't far away from the new Shinkansen lines, and that one had died every two days; 'had' because the deaths had stopped a week ago.

"The information we've managed to obtain is that there is some sort of strong demonic presence, causing this disaster. We've compiled a list of the most active demons in Japan and their ways of operating. Your job is to search out the perpetuators, and banish the demonic influence."

"Could Muraki have done this?" Alert bright green eyes stared stonily at the map of Japan with 33 red marks scattered around. Tsuzuki was at rapt attention at the mention of the doctor.

"I would reply with a resounding negative, but we should leave all our options open. In the meantime…" The lights clicked on. "I suggest you get started on these other assignments in case any of them are connected with the recent murders."

The secretary slightly nudged the tall stack of manila folders towards the two. "I advise you two to get started early."

Kurosaki roughly grabbed the folders and strode out the room without another word, while Tsuzuki jumped up waving his hands wildly and whining after his partner; his hair disheveled and his face more pleading than usual. There was something very, very wrong.

As Chief Konoe shook his head and shut the door to his office, Tatsumi sharply turned his gaze to Watari. "The rumors were your doing too, weren't they?"

Watari grinned. "Of course not. I never said a thing about them being a couple."

"But you implied it." His face became menacing as he bore down on the resident mad scientist with the force of calm anger.

"Ah hah.. You caught me!" The long-haired smiling Shinigami leapt to his feet to rush out the room. "Come on, 003. We have more wor—Eep!"

Shadows had wrapped themselves around his ankles mid-run, and lightning sparked from the crazed gleam in Tatsumi's eyes and his face suddenly seemed covered in heavy shadow. _No way could Bon look like that._ Watari thought, amending his observation of the last time Hisoka was angered.

"Watari-san, you will find an antidote for his transformation, you will tell everyone that the rumors are false, and _you will apologize to them both!_"

"Ah…eh.. but Tatsumi it's only tempor--"

"Fix it NOW!" The shadows released Watari, causing him to fall over.

"Right away!" He bolted, knowing Tatsumi meant business when he yelled.

Tatsumi readjusted his glasses, willing his anger away; his shadows had gotten agitated. Once he was collected he removed himself from the briefing room sitting down at his desk, unable to concentrate on his work.

* * *

"Hisoka, I'm really, really sorry!"

He shrugged at me, not having looked at me since I stumbled in untidier than usual.

I edged in next to him. "What's wrong? I mean, yesterday you were really nice."

He slammed his palm on the table, yelling. "Have you been listening to what people have been saying about us!"

"No.." I carefully placed a dumbfounded expression on my face, talking slowly. "I don't know what people have been saying." _Don't get warm feelings thinking about it! Think about food. Ah, apple pie…_

"Do you think I'm a fool!" He looked at me then deflated; he looked away. "Somehow people have this rotten notion in their heads that we're a couple." He spat out the 'a couple' part harshly.

"But Hisoka, gossip happens. As long as we agree that we aren't, then there's no problem." _Don't get depressed. He'll know if you do. C'mon, cheer up. Smile. Everything's ok. He needs you as family and as a close friend, someone to depend on. _I chibified with an unfeigned excited smile. "Unless, it bothers 'Soka 'cause he secretly loves me!"

"BAKA!" He picked me up by the front of my chibi-self coat and shook me around. "First, I don't. Second, who falls in love with an idiot!"

I mentally flinched at the implication that he neither loved an idiot nor would anyone, and bounced away, 'growing' puppy ears, tail and paws. _I just want to be near you._ "You do of course! -heart-"

Cheerfully smiling at him, something must have dawned on him and he glanced at me briefly, then turned away, dropping me. "Idiot."

Continuing my movements without missing a beat, while covertly waiting for something else from Hisoka, he mentioned something about needing air and walked out.

Plopping down into my chair, I sighed then pulled a file into view, my eyes scanned over it hoping that whatever was going on in my partner's head would settle down.

* * *

'_I just want to be near you.'_

_Could he be anymore dense?_ Hisoka thought as a faint embarrassed red creeped onto his face. Strolling down the walkway he knew he should be working, but he was far too restless. Crossing his arms under the forever-blooming sakura trees, he stared out over the pond.

He really hadn't meant to peer that deeply into Tsuzuki's psyche, but it had occurred just by looking into his eyes. The thin veneer of food worship gave way to devotion intended for him; it was beyond what he had suspected, but somehow it was comforting.

Each time he had taken an instinctive peek, he'd realize it and looked away before he pried into things not meant for anyone to know. He however understood that Tsuzuki would not be the first to pull away; it would be him.

He exhaled, feeling more than a little inadequate when faced with the strength of Tsuzuki's emotions and beliefs.

_Why hadn't this happened yesterday right after I drank the potion?_

It'd happened more naturally today; walking by people he picked up on the gist of moods and strong thoughts, without even focusing. It wouldn't have been so overwhelming if he'd had a clear head like yesterday, but his dreams disturbed his slumber more violently last night as if mocking him for not accepting Tsuzuki's comfort. Even worse, a few included Tsuzuki, either as villain or victim.

He shivered at the former of the two. Somehow the part of his brain in charge of dreaming had mashed the cleaver-holding possessed-Tsuzuki with a mirthless, yet hysterical mobster, creating an erroneous caricature of reality, especially when he chased Hisoka's yukata-wearing younger self around.

Now it being the middle of the day, he could laugh at that ridiculous imagery, since Tsuzuki's sweet, self-sacrificing nature would never allow him to sink to that level.

A breeze kicked up. He felt him approach, so he didn't bother to turn; Hisoka also felt the wall that Tsuzuki barricaded his inner self with, and how easily it morphed into quicksand. If he was careful, he could maintain the delicate distance between them and not accidentally step into his partner's mind.

"There's a couple of easy cases we can take care of today and finish the rest over the next few days."

Hisoka remained silent, and focused on preserving mental space (and his sanity); it felt like flexing an unused muscle. He supposed he'd have to add empathy practice somewhere in between practice with fuda, with summoning Riko, and with kendo and archery.

"Once you're ready we can go."

Finally turning to greet Tsuzuki with an eyebrow quirk, he stepped next to him relieved that he didn't receive extraneous thought-words. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go already."

"Alright alright! Hey before we do how about eating at a sushi bar?"

"We just had lunch three hours ago!"

"Four."

"Whatever." Hisoka rolled his eyes at his partner, scowling.

When another soft breeze kicked up flower petals, they were already gone.

* * *

"Coming. Coming." A cool voice hollered from the back when the tiny bell of his remote store rang at someone's entrance.

Carefully setting his half-painted marionette aside, he walked to and past the counter.

"Hi, I'm Kato Sachiya and this is my older sister Nui. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

The storekeeper eyed the two and how they held themselves. He could hardly disbelieve they weren't related because they looked nearly alike, but he peered intently at the woman, frowning before looking at Sachiya. "No loitering. If you aren't buying anything, leave." The thin middle-aged man of average height waved his hand dismissively.

"Wait! I was wondering if you've been troubled by a haunting.. or.. or maybe some bad spirits?" The twenty-something brat stammered out nervously.

"No." The uninterested man went through the swinging door to the back intent on finishing his work.

Sachiya glanced back at the woman giving her a look that showed his distaste for the man's rudeness as they walked out. She didn't comment.

"Well, _that_ didn't work." He complained.

She laughed boisterously, slapping his shoulder lightly. "You're too impatient. In our line of work you shouldn't whine every time we don't get a lead. It's bothersome. This is a simple soul retrieval; in no time, we'll get the bugger."

"You're an overconfident old hag."

She grunted. "And you're bad at wheedling people, Sachi-kun."

Letting out a frustrated growl, he stamped a foot. "Call me Shade! S-H-A-D-E."

She let out a high-pitched 'hmph'. "It's so foreign I already forgot how to say it, _Sachi_."

"That's what you call a dog, not Shade, the well-known photographer, across Tokyo!"

"You _were_."

"Damnit, don't remind me!" He let out an aggravated yell, punched the air and went into yet another tizzy fit. It was far too easy to bait him. She pulled out a black cigarette that smelled and burned like a cigar and lit it easily, inhaling and exhaling as she waited until he calmed down.

He finally let out a loud exhalation, signaling the end of his ranting tirade; his hand drifted near the small black pack he always carried with him tapping a few fingers on it and remembering his life with a gaping ache in his chest. Photography had been his passion; he couldn't leave until he was satisfied.

Pulverizing the finished mini-Black cigar into the ground, she stood up straighter. "The sun's on the last legs of its descent. Let's make post-haste to the department, and start anew on the morrow."

'It gives me a headache when you talk like that."  
He obliged though gray eyes staring imploringly at her through his bleached medium-length hair, getting to his feet.

She laughed again, a hand covering her mouth, chipped nails trimming the edges of her fingers and calluses studding between the knuckles of her first two fingers. "Stop making that face; you look pathetic."

"But I wanted to send my first captured soul off!"

She shushed him with a cluck of her tongue.

By the time they made it back to their homely Chuubu sector, it was night, and they parted ways after clocking out.

TBC.

_A/N: Remember, Sachiya is his given name, and Kato is his family name. His partner, Nui, and he were undercover, they aren't related._

_If you recall Chuubu is the sector squashed between Kinki (Watari's sector) and Kanto (The sector that has the main department of Enmacho in it) on the lower right and Touhoku on its upper right. I extensively researched, and found that there were 12 of 18 Shinigami accounted for (Konoe doesn't count since he's 'head' of the department like Sengoku is the 'head' of Shinkocho, the Okinawa sector, because if you made the department heads Shinigami there would be far too many)._

_While Shinigami should work in pairs, there were four exceptions: Watari, Tatsumi, and Chidsuru are single agents (Tatsumi seems to be unassigned while the other two's areas seem to be rather slow) who call for backup (or, in the case of Tatsumi, __is backup) to help when something does happen, while the Kanawa sisters work in their group of three. That leaves three areas without known Shinigami pairs: Touhoku, Chuubu, and Kanto (though Enmacho is in Tokyo, it is the main department for all other departments; Taisencho is in charge of the Kanto area). Hope that clears everything up! –sweatdrops when she realizes people who haven't read the manga would be confused, and crawls into a corner depressed-_


	5. Trouble in Godotenrincho

_Disclaimer: YnM does not equal mine. Equals Matsushita-san. I get no cash benefits/rewards for this. Mwahaha. _

_Warning: This is where the T rating comes into play. Watch out for violence and mild sexual situations._

_Allos people. Another early update! For no reason other than I'm going to be super-busy very soon and might not have time to update. It's a longer chapter too._

_Anyways, at least I'm a tiny bit popular_ o/ _-whee-_

_Hey, **Literary Eagle**, -laughs- surprisingly that's how I had hoped people would react to him. He is like that! In the manga, Tatsumi can look very psycho with his butcher knife. Hehe._

_Yo, **happygreendragon**! Aww, don't wilt. Tend to your petals! –v- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my writing. –grin-_

_Thanks to all who're reading, and a double thanks for the feedback I get!_

_Blarggle, I don't have much to say this time around. I had to make up more OCs for the Godotenrincho department, 'cause the only mention of them up to vol. 8 was that Asuka (One of Tsuzuki's ex-partners in the manga) transferred from there.  
–cries- I wish I had the money to obtain vol. 9._

* * *

I let your touch cool my weather veins

and I let you press a greenstone in my palm,

turning and turning the amulet of calm

as the moon slid out her reddened eclipsed eye.

I could have lived like that in the dark.'

--"**Being in the cave of time**" by Sara Berkeley

* * *

_Unbelievable_. Watari's face warped with another decade of age hovered over the concoction. _Nothing I have seems to nullify the staying effects the coffee had on the potion! _He hummed merrily, mind distracted by the possibilities of coffee's addition to several choice potions. _How useful!_

003 cooed, concerned with Watari's aged face and the white streaks through his hair.

"Yo, doc—" Terazuma stopped mid-step holding the door open, and stared openly at Watari cigarette falling from his lips. He smirked maliciously then he thought better than to bait him, not wanting to piss the potion tinker off, remembering the last time he did. He tapped his pack and gripped a new cigarette between his teeth, placing the pack back from whence it came. "Didja finish it yet or not?"

Watari eyes affixed to the list of ingredients, waved his hand towards a small box. "Take it, take it."

Giving him a fanged grin and a grunt of thanks, Terazuma scooped the box under his arm and walked out, never keen to stay around Watari long especially when he was distracted.

How right he was to leave because at that moment, Watari's hand accidentally knocked the half-formed antidote over into a chemical bath, which sloshed over his active Bunsen burner.

"Oops!" Watari yelped.

A large explosion blew out the door followed by smoke as Terazuma continued to walk down the hall, hands in his pockets, and head ducking luckily right before a piece of the door bounced over his head.

People from the surrounding offices with fire extinguishers in hand rushed by him to help quell the errant fires and dig the resident scientist out.

Meanwhile, he entered the office he shared with Wakaba.

* * *

'_Can someone please explain to me why Tsuzuki and I keep getting crappy hotel rooms?'_

is what Tsuzuki imagined Hisoka'd say once he saw the room.

He set his bag down; sitting on the single, large bed in the room. It was a misbooking, but there were no doubles vacant, and he didn't have enough money to his name to get a different hotel room.

He laid back, resisting the urge to twiddle his thumbs and stare at the door restlessly. After the first case of sending a soul off early yesterday afternoon (after they had a quick snack), they found no clue on who murdered all those people, since that soul, though his death was unfortunate, was uninvolved in the plot.

At present, this minor assignment was a case of tampering with occult in college. Less clumsy and better educated in the past 100 years of scientific breakthroughs than Tsuzuki was, Hisoka took on the role of an intern and teacher's assistant at some kind of chemistry lab. Tsuzuki had enrolled as a mere student.

Staring up at the ceiling, he traced over the patterns on the fan's blades. It'd been so long since the last time he got to mingle and pretend to be as young as he looked, but this waiting-for-Hisoka was killing him with impatience.

They both agreed that it would have looked too conspicuous if he had waited hours on campus after-school for him; he rolled over smashing his face into a pillow.

The fumbling sound of a key in the lock alerted him and the door swung open. Tsuzuki was immediately up, leaning against the wall, head tilted curiously.

"Welcome back! How was it?"

Hisoka sidestepped and moved past him and dropped the bag by the desk, shrugging off his suit jacket. "Annoying. I got invited to an occult meeting tomorrow night, and I suspect it deals with Necromancing. I—" He stopped noticing the bed. He grimaced angrily. "I thought we had a double."

"I know, I know. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No."

* * *

I blinked, and laughed worriedly. "I can't take the bed myself; you have to 'work' longer hours than I do anyway."

He turned his head sharply and pinned me with his eyes. "…"

_Huh?_ Furiously blinking more, my mouth hung open before catching myself, feeling a faint blush on my cheeks. _He wants to sleep in the same bed? _Easily banishing the blood from my face with a firm shake of my head, I spoke cheerfully. "We're taking turns sharing a bed then! You sleep for 7 hours, then it's my turn."

He sighed at me, grabbing a change of clothes and shut himself in the bathroom.

_What was that?_ Baffled by his actions, I couldn't stop feeling warmed by my partner's offer. He probably was having trouble sleeping and needed me to get sleep. I dressed myself in pajamas and pulled the cover up and comfortably tucked myself in, happily drifting to sleep.

* * *

"How weird."

Gray eyes blinked holding the camera steady, and checked the viewfinder again.

"Find something?"

Moonlight streamed in through the small side window from a half-waxed moon. This late at night was the only time that the reclusive storekeeper left his shop. The blank stares of dolls hiding in the shadows could have frightened any child.

"I'm seeing a faint aura signature coming from the trash heap in the corner."

Feet stepping lightly over the creaky, wooden floor, she reached into the pile pulling bits of fake hair and broken appendages away. Her hands stopped when she uncovered a half-burned out doll, missing an arm, both legs, and a hand.

She pulled it into the moonlight to get a good look at it; one of the eyes that hadn't melted stared with its empty indigo blue eyes, and long golden-brown curls and bangs of what was left of its hair used to be tucked under a fluffy dark-colored bonnet trimmed in blackened white lace; the bonnet was currently lying on the ground. It had originally been tied under the doll's cracked and scorched face, but the fabric that had tied it in place was gone and it had tumbled merrily off when Nui's hand lifted the doll up.

Sensing the spirit they had been searching for, she knew it no longer took refuge within the doll. The browned and blackened pieces of what might have been an ornately elaborate dress fell apart in her hands, while Sachiya capped the lens of his camera and placed it back into his bag.

"What do you think?" She asked her rookie partner, fingers toying over the scorched doll.

"The old man had been troubled by a possessed doll and he destroyed it, but only managed to set it free?"

"No…" She flipped the doll over and slipped her forefinger and middle carefully under the back of the dress and pulled out a wilted, yet magically intact slip of paper with markings all over it. "Something or someone trapped our target into this doll." She held the fuda up for him to look at. "I know for a fact that this is meant to seal the spirit's movements, but I bet that it's also the cause why no one found the poor bastard to send him on his way for so long." After temporarily locking its power with a few chants, she pocketed the slip of paper. _Watari-san would love to research this._ "Though if this talisman is still intact then I don't know how the soul could have escaped…"

" You mean it's not in that? Um.. So where's it?"

"behind you"

At the barely breathed-out whisper, they both spun around; Nui suddenly with several lit cigarettes in hand, and Sachiya with his camera.

Eyes so dark they reflected nothing, stared at them; his arms relaxed to his sides and barefoot, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His pale skin clashed with his simple, brown clothes.

_This kid looks harmless…_

"What are you doing Kato!" His partner barked at him.

Snapped from his immobile state, he raised his camera up to take aim, but he was thrown back slamming through the wooden wall.

After landing a roundhouse kick on the Shinigami's jaw snapping the neck only in part-dislocation, the boy landed delicately on his toes, before gracefully flattening them to stand. Focusing his attention on the other, smoke surrounded him like fog, clouding his line of sight; his head jerked in funny angles as his ki sense reflected in on itself, and then his leg caught fire. He could not acknowledge it or the pain brimming up as he felt flesh melt and drip and reform, even as the fire traveled higher and higher. His unfeeling eyes turned instinctively to her, even while the smell of his flesh burning reached his nose.

_Mother of hells._ While the soul had been busy taking down her partner, Nui had thrown the cigarettes down in dual reversed triangles in the area where she guessed the freakishly strong boy would step. Once he had stepped back into it he was trapped, and, muttering a few more chants to seal off the illusion spell, she grabbed her comatose partner kicking off her high heels. Lugging the drama queen over her shoulder, she ran like the fangs of a thousand widow spiders were grasping at her heels.

_This was supposed to be an easy job!_ She cursed her bureaucratic job and its informational shortcomings. She halted, holding up a hand with a barrier fuda in it just in time for a wall of tendrils made with lightning to lick at her defenses. She guessed at that moment that she would be overpowered within the hour, approximating the power of her opponent. Her ability was not cut out for long-drawn out battles, and she didn't want to chance a transitioning in the middle of a spiritual fight. That could get messy.

Tucking the kekkai fuda into her waist band and setting her partner down, she made a few gestures writing a spell into the air from memory over Kato's form, then held her hands in prayer, eyes closed and concentrating hard. "I command and implore thee, the Sprite of wind with agile care, the speed of Gods, take form, Cirrus!"

A puff of smoke appeared in front of her.

_Don't argue with me. You can only take one. Now go!_ "Return home!"

The wisp made a keening noise, as it spiraled into a vortex of wind and picked the unconscious one up; as the wind howled, both strange cloud and teen faded from view.

Her weary coal-black eyes aflame with glee; she turned to her attacker, demonic power emanating from him. "Time to play, you little monster." Her hands pulled the lighters from their strapped positions on her belt and flicked them open, green fire springing forth.

* * *

It was a full two-thirds of an hour before he left the bathroom fully dressed; steam roiled out when the door opened.

Why had he bothered to suggest they use the same bed?

Normally he would have thrown himself on the floor with a pillow and curled up by now, but he also knew that that was childish and stupid to follow through with. It couldn't hurt to get another night of decent rest, right?

With a stake of irritation he acquired his travel pillow from his bag, and moved under the sheet. He curled up on his side head nestled on it, pushing the hotel pillow behind him, hating its moldy smell.

Some small part of him was frightened at logical conclusion of the observation that he made the morning before, what seemed longer than a day and a half ago. Things like that never hit him in full force until he had time to contemplate its implications. Things like Tsuzuki _wanting_ a deeper relationship than Hisoka wanted to give. Getting stuck on that train of thought made him more ill-tempered, than ill-at-ease.

He had forced Tsuzuki to stay behind when all he wanted was self-destruction. He was selfish, and Tsuzuki was so absolutely determined on not blaming anyone, but himself, for the misfortunes that befell his friends. It was driving Hisoka crazy with agitated restlessness. He _wanted_ Tsuzuki near him all the time, be his shoulder to cry on, and to protect Tsuzuki from his own mental demons. There was no way Hisoka was going to admit it though, not when he was unsure about it all.

Even when he wanted to fulfill Tsuzuki's wishes, he selfishly was too afraid to try; it irked him that Tsuzuki seemed to understand his insecurities and backed off whenever he felt uncomfortable. He would only think about himself, and it never ceased to stop agitating Hisoka.

Rolling over, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without dropping some of his control, but somehow he'd have to manage. Staring at the wall, he went over a few of the simpler chemical reactions he'd done that day, adding this and that chemical, measuring and distilling, until he fell asleep; his control slipped of course.

There was dripping. A constant, drip-drip-drip. _Can someone please turn that off?_

He couldn't see though. He couldn't move. Yet, unerringly that drip-drip-drip sound continued irritatingly, until it morphed into a soft tihp-tap sound.

At last he opened an eye; a ceiling met his view. His eyes drifted down to the orangey glow of a sunset pouring through with the rapid tihp-tap sounds of the butterflies trying to get in. _Shouldn't someone let the dead in?_ His sight vanished again; the dripping sound was back. It made him want to scream in frustration.

He was standing; a flurry of stilted whispering, speaking of barely harnessed violence, replaced the maddening noise until it nearly overwhelmed him.

_What do you want?_ He shouted.

A tiny twisted voice of a child purred in answer. "They're all dead" The voice giggled.

_What?_ Shocked, he glimpsed down at the smirking Tsuzuki-child.

"They want your body in return for..."

Bloodied hands and fingers grasped at him then as he let out a frightened cry, wrenching away from them. "..killed us!" "Murderer!" "Why did you—" "MONSTER!"

They clutched at his clothes, inhuman claws tearing through them easily into the soft flesh underneath as he screamed for forgiveness, another hooked his eye and tore it open rather than simply severing the optic nerve, yet they dug deeper splitting him open like a ripe melon through muscle and tendon towards the vulnerable organs— Hisoka jerked awake in a panic, hands instinctively over his face and gut, feeling sick.

* * *

_Where the hell—_ I looked impulsively over at Tsuzuki, who hadn't so much as twitched. Concentrating a tad, the nightmare was still going as raw and violent, yet Tsuzuki didn't show any discomfort while he slept. _Even in his sleep, he never asks for help. Fantastic._ I thought grimly. Throwing the pillow between us off the bed, I carefully placed an arm around him, and awkwardly drew him close, even though I resisted the urge to pull away from the mental anguish wafting off of him.

Staunching the flow of insecurity and loneliness by empathically offering refuge from his fears, I began soothing Tsuzuki with calm and peaceful feelings, timidly testing out a few murmurs of reassurance I had heard from him before. I looked over his head, hand on his nape my fingers treading through his hair softly.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Tsuzuki nuzzled my chest, clinging, yet insistently a voice from his subconscious told him he didn't deserve such attention. I about whacked that voice, but resisted and instead tussled with that doubt and self-loathing; it finally quieted when I allowed my warmth for him, my feelings of gratitude and contentment, to flow into him. His psyche gave up the struggle and curled up on itself, until I managed to coax him out of that too. He, however, continued to resist and slip past my advancements. I was already frustrated with his persistent self-worthlessness, but, even though I was starting to tire out with the constant scuffling with his psyche, I didn't want to give up. That's when a thought hit me; I could synchronize with him.

I had done it before several nights ago, and he had slept just fine.

But, it agitated me to think about it. I almost felt like I'd be unfairly invading his mind, _Yet.. last time it hadn't seemed that way. It had…_ I couldn't think of a word to describe it.

Maybe synchronizing required both the recipient and trespasser to agree?

Before I could change my mind, I gathered him up in my arms, jittery and nervous, closing my eyes.

I didn't even remember passing out.

* * *

Sachiya, or as he preferred it Shade, woke up to concerned tired voices surrounding him.

"She's not back yet…" "…might be dead." "Poor Sachi." "…notified Enmacho…"

Jerking into a sitting up position, he swore loudly, since the last thing he could remember was underestimating his target, before being knocked liberally unconscious. He looked around the small, familiar medical ward of Godotenrincho, his area's department.

"What in god's name happened?"

His head jerked up to see the stern face of his boss, Imano.

"We were overwhelmed." He bowed his head forward, angry with himself for being overly eager and failing to back her up.

"I take it that the soul was corrupted by demonic power."

Sachiya nodded. "Very much."

"I see." The very short, petite department head, mused over the coincidence as she had done before. "There's not much we can do until reinforcements come, but right now I've been told they're out on assignment. There's been a messenger sent out to inform them."

"Thanks."

Already missing the familiar sight of her reliable agent, Hatakeyama Nui, and hoping for her safe return, Imano nodded at him and exited. She knew why her Shinigami subordinate had saved his life, even if it meant sacrificing her own, but kept the secret sealed behind her eyes. What good would it do to make such a sad truth known anyway?

Surrounding his bed, the few coworkers that were still there so late gave him soft, hopeful words too kind for his mistake. After managing to convince them that yes, he was alright, he miserably rolled over sulking. He was a failure here, and envied his time alive where there was only glaring success.

He couldn't let himself think Nui was dead; she was collected, smart, and very experienced. His young soul couldn't _imagine_ that she was dead. She _had_ to be alive.

With a loud growl his stomach intolerably let it be known that he was hungry. He brushed a hand through his hair as he sat up. Senda What's-his-face told him to take it easy and that not to worry since the best Shinigami team in the field would be arriving sometime soon. He nodded quietly and hardly ate anything in the breakroom, sipping down a mostly-cream cup of coffee. He remembered Nui laughing because he couldn't drink anything bitter without 'softening' it up. She wasn't gone, he told himself firmly. _She'll be back. _Leaning his head against his arm on the table, he dozed off, limp fingers still clutching at the cup in his left hand.

* * *

Light.. Warmth.

Violet eyes. Pupils dilating in pleasure.

Smiling softly, touching caressing reassuring gently.

Pushed against. Above me.

His head bent back, eyes closed, mouth loosened, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

My hands on his bare back.

He screamed my name.

I--

* * *

Winded, Hisoka violently pulled away as the erotic dream plowed down on him, kneeling by his bag and hurrying to the bathroom to shower and change. His mind was on autopilot and didn't slow down until there was a knock on the door.

His thoughts supplied him with a face and his body replied with a stiffening.

The shower had long since gone ice-cold, but he couldn't care less. He couldn't banish the look of pleasure he had 'seen' in the dream. Why did he feel so sick about it?

"You alright in there?" Tsuzuki's groggy voice spoke through the door.

His face burned. "I'll be out soon." For some reason his voice was deeper than usual and thick like molasses. Gods, it must sound so obvious.

Somewhat foggy from sleep and very mellow from pleasant dreaming, Tsuzuki scratched his chin, worried about his partner. It was two in the morning afterall. He had woken up from his partner's violent thrashing and was aware when he retreated to the bathroom. Tsuzuki knew that when he did that it meant he dreamt something that disturbed him.

Though he knew what kind of dream Hisoka had, Tsuzuki withheld jumping to conclusions or making assumptions. In fact he wasn't going to think about it; he was sure that Hisoka hadn't meant to share that dream with him.

There was an ethereal squeak-squeal, and he glanced over his shoulder

_A messenger?_ He opened the window and it landed on his hand relaying an emergency situation in Chuubu. Replying that they'd be in Godotenrincho within the hour, he sent the magical courier on its way.

Automatically remembering Asuka who had transferred from that department, he tried to recall the last time when he was physically needed in Chuubu to take care of a case, and an old memory cropped up with the names of the Shinigami that had helped back him up.

Before he went much farther down memory lane, Tsuzuki moved himself towards the bathroom and talked through the door. "Hey, we gotta get ready to go; there's a major lead."

A muffled utterance answered him.

He grinned, knowing that though the dream had troubled Hisoka it hadn't made him any less callous, meaning that he would be okay in the amount of time they had to get ready.

Half an hour later, Hisoka emerged, lips not in the least hinting how cold his shower had been, and scrubbed clean; his dirty briefs stuffed in the trash.

It was going to be one long day.

TBC.

_A/N: So this is really random, but when I was on some prescription pain meds wisdom teeth had been surgically removed, I hallucinated/dreamt small round tribbles furry things from Star Trek stole my eyes. Lemme tell you it freaked me out. I snapped out of it/woke up trying to get furry balls off of my face, yelling 'My eyes!'. I had zoned out/fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. My mom looked at me like I was nuts. I stopped taking them, and told my doctor who said it was ok, but if I felt very much in pain to keep taking them. Apparently hallucinations weren't that common a sideeffect, but aren't very rare. Weird huh?_

_-Authoress doesn't condone stopping medication without doctor's supervision!-_


	6. Sensitive Empaths & Projectors DON'T Mix

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or any characters within. This is pure entertainment and no one's monetarily profiting off my story._

_Warning: Um.. Hints of goriness. Erm.. I think that's it. No new OCs to speak of. Mwahaha._

_Hi's peoples, as I said this update was gonna run a wee late. Hope everyone enjoys 'cause I delayed a little longer to polish this chapter up some. It had a few plot inconsistencies and other things that needed straightening._

_Hee reviews… :D_

Hi ya, _**Stratus5**! aww.. thanks. –grin, hugs back- I'm really happy you like it so much. Hope I can continue to meet (or exceed) your expectations._

_Yo **happygreendragon**, you're as hyper as ever I see. –giggle- Thanks, I'd been waiting, oh so impatiently, to be able to put that Tsusoka moment in. And yea, those meds were freaky, and I doubt getting your wisdom teeth out sooner would help you out with side-effects if you get them. Heh. –embarrassed- I sincerely hope it is a good read. _

_Hellos **TheOneYouCallWe**, Yeap. they were …. While I appreciate your sympathies, kinda wish you left a review about the story. XD;; Oh wells, tell me what you think, next time. Ok :D_

_Hey **Literary Eagle**, thanks:DD –happy to have repeat reviewers- Yeah, tribbles.. kinda like little girls can be the scariest thing in the world in scary movies. Maybe I should start writing creepy original fiction? I know I have a bunch of material to use. Hehe._

_I still don't have the newer vols of YnM :'( So sad._

* * *

'The wounds are terrible. The paint is old.  
The cracks along the lips and on the cheeks  
cannot be fixed. The cotton lawn is soiled.  
The arms are ivory dissolved to wax.

..It is twilight in the dolls' museum. Shadows  
remain on the parchment-coloured waists,  
are bruises on the stitched cotton clothes,  
are hidden on the dimples on the wrists.

The eyes are wide. They cannot address  
the helplessness which has lingered in  
the airless peace of each glass case:  
to have survived. To have been stronger than

a moment. To be the hostages ignorance  
takes from time and ornament from destiny. Both.  
To be the present of the past. To infer the difference  
with a terrible stare. But not feel it. And not know it.'

--The Doll's Museum in Dublin, by Eavan Boland

* * *

"Hiroshi-san?" A quizzical voice spoke out and a hand tapped his shoulder. Raising a hand to rub at his face, Sachiya leaned backwards against the chair yawning and stretching, making a worn-out 'I'm-waking-up' noise.

"Oh, sorry! Wrong person. Hi, I'm Tsuzuki Asato. I haven't seen you around before.."

"Mhm." Shade blew out, before he opened his eyes; peeking up at him, he stammered out his name and affiliated himself to Nui. _If we were alive, I'd shoot him pronto._ Of course, the dead photographer meant a photo shoot, and nothing about guns.

Then his eyes rolled over to the disgruntled-appearing man Tsuzuki introduced as his partner, who frowned at Sachiya as he mentally lamented the fact that he seemed to meet nothing but picture-perfect models, female or otherwise, in the afterlife; It was unnecessarily cruel, his mind whined.

Stretching, he asked what he could do for them. Kurosaki scowled, muttering something about being loud, which confused Sachiya because they were having a conversation at normal volume levels, and stepped out of the room, while Tsuzuki answered with a question.

"You were attacked by a soul influenced by a demon, right?"

"Yea. Got my neck wrapped the wrong way around my spine." He felt behind his neck still musing over the fact that he wasn't paraplegic and that he'd been restored because of his Shinigami abilities; then, his face got dark thinking about Nui, and cursed loudly again. "I got in the way, and I knew they wouldn't let me go after her… Aw, damnit!" Sachiya smacked his open hand down on the table in frustration. _Useless!_

Tsuzuki's smile faltered a bit, feeling sympathetic towards him for losing his partner in a blunder, but switched his mental gears quickly knowing his mission rested on banishing the demon; however his mind wandered worrying about the stubborn and vain smoker, since Hiroshi seemed to have moved on already. He grinned brightly. "Then we'll save her."

His boss-lady stepped in then, curtly asked Tsuzuki and himself to join her with Kurosaki in the meeting room ASAP.

* * *

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Could this guy think any louder!_

The woman in charge of the Reincarnation Department, Imano Kacho, gave me an apologetic look and stated that Kato was a natural projector. I wanted to scream.

_/I mean, Shade, look at the perfect proportions and the cut of the face on them. What a tragic waste/_

Kato kept a running dialogue with himself in his head for crying out loud!

This fourth day of my size I was quite accustomed, yet very ready to be my original self next morning. I crossed my arms sitting with the most physical buffer-distance between us I could manage, throwing up as much mental shielding as I could handle, but somehow his dimmed thoughts still managed to leak through. I barely registered Tsuzuki sitting down next to me, much less the worried look he gave me.

I gritted my teeth, trying to pay attention to Imano's debriefing of the situation, until I received a very strong mental picture of a youth with eyes nearly black in color and a feeling of noxious fear and loathing that nearly knocked me out of the chair. Clutching my head, I couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

The chair clattering on the ground, Tsuzuki glanced down before focusing on his partner's tense face, apprehensive and ready for an explosion he knew was coming.

Finally snapping, Hisoka roared, "ENOUGH!" Weighing against the table, eyes ablaze, he leaned forward threateningly at Kato. "Shut your mind up or leave. Now."

Gaping, Kato's mind, for the moment, quieted from its incessant babbling, sufficient for Hisoka to relax minutely. He was already on edge from that damn dream about his partner; he didn't need some errant projector mucking up his concentration on a serious subject further.

Clearing her throat, Imano Kacho pulled out a fuda and handed it to her Shinigami subordinate. "Hold onto this."

And there was blessed silence, Hisoka slumped back into his chair, upright now courtesy of Tsuzuki, sighing and kneading the side of his head. He pulled his arm away from Tsuzuki when he tried to touch it reassuringly. He certainly didn't need any part of his partner coming in contact with him right now. Feeling somewhat rejected, Tsuzuki cheerfully thanked the department head on his partner's behalf, giving a dark look at Kato. He got a startled, confused look in return.

"I apologize about that Kurosaki-san. I wasn't aware of how sensitive you've become." She gave a respectful bow, and Hisoka nodded at her in acceptance of her apology. "Also, don't worry about abandoning your post when I sent out a messenger for you, I also sent one to.."

Maintaining a tight grip on the talisman his boss gave him since the honey-wheat blond frightened him when angered (though his shorter dark-haired counterpart seemed to be capable of being just as terrifying if Sachiya could judge by that look), Kato yawned and leaned against a hand, trying to remain attentive even as tired as he was. He still wasn't sure what Kurosaki-san had meant by shutting his mind up; something to do with ESP? He gave a mental shrug to himself. There were stranger things he learned since arriving in Meifu. Sachiya let the conversation between the two Shinigami and his boss run its course, not wanting to piss anyone off at the moment.

Tsuzuki asked, "So, what's the name of the soul that was supposed to be retrieved before the demonic intervention?"

Kato's ears finally perked up.

_Oh that's easy…_

"Shidou Saki." He muttered impulsively.

* * *

"Come here ayatsuri.." Arms halfway opened, and the boy stepped into them to be partway embraced. "Your performance was superb. Was her energy to your satisfaction?" Nimble fingers roughened with years of carving brushed softly over the boy's unmarred features, deep pools of blue darkness staring adoringly up at the aged face of his keeper, completely silent.

"Good… Nosy people will meet a messy fate as the solitary cat who became too curious."

A blankness settled over the boy as he was once again was discarded on the large chair as the storekeeper dragged the severely mangled body back into the woods…

The demon, eyes churning with colors of twilight and sunset, watched in amused malice as the old man marked the body with a seal that would keep it from being found and dumped it into a deep hole that was already carved out courtesy of the puppet-child, burying the pasty white corpse.

_What a fool._ It breathed in contempt, eyes looking past the material walls of the building at the precious soul housed within the flesh of its flesh, awaiting the moment where it would claim its prize.

* * *

Tsuzuki blinked at the familiarity of the name mentioned, but couldn't place a finger on where he knew it from. He glanced over at his partner who shrugged in reply.

Before Kato could elaborate further, Imano set two thick files down in front of them. "This one is the original file given on the soul to our Shinigami agents, and this one is what the field agents reported on surveillance and intelligence-gathering. They found no trace of Nui, and that Shidou Saki escaped with the puppet- and dollmaker, one Kan Haseo , who apparently also dabbles in Necro—"

Turning inwardly, Hisoka tuned her out, eyes narrowing at the mention of that name. Coincidence? How likely was that? _About as likely as it is for Tsuzuki to find trouble._

"Is he recently widowed?"

Imano shook her head. "No, and we aren't sure where the current body that hosts the soul came from either, though we suspect it's at least part demon…"

"Kan traded his soul for the perfect puppet?"

"We aren't certain of that either. My agents think there is a third party involved other than the demon that is contracted."

Snorting, Hisoka rolled his eyes. _It couldn't be Muraki… It doesn't seem like his style to mess with demons._

"Oh and something interesting came up while we were researching the fella. While his soul had disappeared for 16 years, he's been dead for eighteen. Nui never mentioned anything about that discrepancy. The first two years he eluded the Shinigami sent to retrieve him, which is unheard of."

She surveyed their faces for any comments or questions, before continuing.

"He died in Tokyo not long after his father and step mother. He had been taken in after his mother and stepfather died from shot wounds when bullets pierced through the walls of the adjacent building during an armed robbery there. However, his stepbrother is still alive and well. Perhaps you could get some more information on the soul we're dealing with from him?"

"We'll ask the Gushoushin; what's his name?" Hisoka said.

Imano never hesitated as she stated his name and his current whereabouts. A funny look overcame Hisoka's face. _Muraki!_

"Muraki did it!" Tsuzuki slammed his hands on the table anger pouring out thickly, finally remembering where he heard that name.

'_I'll remove your head and take revenge with Saki's head attached..'_

* * *

As she looked in the mirror, Wakaba pushed her bangs back behind her ears, loving her new ribbons that Terazuma got for her; Kuro-chan had momentarily gone nutso on the last case they had been on when a group of schoolgirls had suddenly swarmed Terazuma remarking how similar he looked to their current music idol, whoever he was.

Thankfully, she had distracted them by pointing out a short frail-looking, yet attractive enough man who's back was to them and squealing out "GACKT-SAMA!", and as expected the horde fell upon the man in a cry of adoration. Meanwhile, Wakaba grabbed the back of Terazuma's coat and dragged him to an alley to transport both of them at once. Just in time too with a loud beastly roar, her grumpy partner transformed into his shiki, KaGanKokuShunGei, who then attacked her regarding her in her schoolgirl clothes as a threat. She stopped the fire shikigami with a quick slap of a fuda to its forehead, and her partner was suddenly back, but not before a fireball singed her.

Her old ribbons had been half burned away along with the hair that was missing past her shoulders and pieces of her outfit that got caught in the fireburst. These new bright green ribbons not only were better than the pair of pink ones she had before; they even tied themselves, which was a relief. They looked like thin ropes when they weren't flattened out into strips of paper-like material. Nevertheless, she named them Gira-kun and Toka-chan, respectively.

_He dealt with Watari-san to get them._ She thought with a smile evoking the memory of her often misunderstood partner mentioning that they were fireproof too. Running a hand over them in her hair, she giggled when they purred in unison green shimmering from light to dark undulating.

Pleased with how she looked, she stepped out her quaint apartment, and went not more than two meters to the right to Hajime's door, knocking briefly. "Hajime-chan!"

They shared the same floor of the 2-story duplex, out of necessity's sake of course; no point in having Kuro-chan unleashed onto the populace of Meifu when it could be helped.

The lower floor had a vacancy and the other one-room apartment was taken by an elderly woman who owned the local bakery and sometimes gave Wakaba discounts to buy sweets to take to work 'for that nice young man'.

"Quit yer yelling. I'm coming." A gruff voice met her ears, the natural squint of his eyes made him appear mad all the time; he shut his door calmly holding a jacket casually over a shoulder, pocketing his other hand.

"Thanks for Toka-chan and Gira-kun, Hajime!"

He snorted, lips clutching the lit cigarette and taking a breath, then exhaling. "Take care next time. You could've been hurt worse."

Holding her hands together behind her, she grinned up at him. "Oh Kuro-chan didn't mean to! Don't trip over yourself in worry." She winked. "You're acting like your rival."

"WHO SAID I WAS WORRIED! I'm not like that IDIOT Tsuzuki and he's not my rival!"

Wakaba giggled, then, before he had the chance to get riled up enough to transform, calmed him down by saying he most certainly was not like their coworker. She received a grouchy silent look that read that he was unamused.

As they walked, a breeze gently fingered at her hair softly, and her ribbons rearranged themselves in her hair like a couple of purring, flat snakes basking in the sunlight. Terzuma with his hawk's vision noticed the movement; she merely giggled at his somewhat weirded out look as they walked into the Judgement Bureau.

* * *

"Success!" was the first word that popped out of Watari's mouth, finally conscious from the day-before's lab explosion and in the medical ward.

However, the shadow master was none too pleased. "The two are out on serious business in Godotenrincho and yet you destroy your lab once again because of your recreational hobbies?"

"No nono! You don't understand I—"

Tatsumi was losing patience quickly. "I understand fully. You created the antidote as ordered. Now all that remains is for you to deliver that, your admittance of fraud, and an apology once they finish their assignment."

Face back to normal smooth and unspoiled by wrinkles, the genki scientist sat up and the blankets fell away revealing a curvy figure; Watari's face was infused with the most joyful expression, though why, well… everybody familiar with his ardent potionmaking abilities knew why.

"I did it!"

Frowning, the impassive secretary grew still as stone, mouth slightly agape behind the hand that adjusted his glasses. He couldn't believe that that could be called an 'antidote'…

A quiet chuckle disturbed his thoughts, slightly mad with joy he was sure.

"I'm sure Bon wouldn't mind testing it out!"

Tatsumi's mouth twitched in annoyance.

TBC.

_A/N. 'Toka' and 'gira' are phonetic sounds for 'gleam' and 'glitter', though they are always repeated depending on the intensity. For example, someone unsheathes a sword and tokatoka is written across the panel; means the sword is gleaming, all shiny-like. Meanwhile, giragiragiragiragira would be a decadent dazzling, glittery display of something showy._

_If anybody has any questions or comments feel free to email, PM, or leave a review. I'll be sure to get back to ya._


	7. Overreactions

_Author's Notes: I apologize for the mini-hiatus. Moved out of the dorms into a gorgeous apartment and had to get all my stuff here, plus the hecticness of finals and art projects, then changed my major:3 Sorry for the shortness of chapter, but somehow this size feels more appropriate. Sometimes they'll be longer though, not saying they'll always be so short. _

_Disclaimer: YnM and everything within not mine, 'cept for plot and OCs. _

_-snerks- **darkrini**, thanks for the return review! I'm slow to plot so most things I write have to cook and simmer down, y'know. I don't usually cliffhang too badly._

_-hugs **Stratus5** back- Thanks so much! I prefer quality updates to quantity updates as you can tell. Sorry for the short chapter!_

_Hi **Literary Eagle**, -laughs- YnM merchandise? That's an idea… but I wouldn't know where I'd get purry, living ribbons. :)_

_Hey **happygreendragon**, thanks for reviewing! _

'_Ello **TheOneYouCallWe**, that's ok. Really. Yes it was shorter, and I think it might continue being shorter. :(_

_**To all Readers: **Thanks for reading!_

_This chapter was a breeze to write but a blackhole to edit. XD Enjoy!_

---------------------_  
_

"_What progeny could issue from such convoluted beginnings?  
Inside the womb of Ellen sperm met egg.  
A long poison, still virulently strong  
from the past of flayings, witches, burnings,  
went into that fusion_

_The helpless embryo passively received its legacy  
of fear, intersticed through the cankered being. (What does  
fear do to flesh that should be spirit's beginning?)…"_

_by Eithne Strong, from **Flesh.. the greatest Sin**_

* * *

Left arm still in a sling, he walked his paces within the fertility clinic, nodding to other doctors, and charming flocks of women (many men turned away in irritated envy) wherever he went, even if the long silky hair half pulled away from his face, hid the grotesque lump that had been his right ear. Tight skin scarred him from the disfigured earlobe along his cheekbone and straight down his neck and farther. His eyes flicked up at the clock, break for lunch. 

He left the offices into the cheerfully dull sunny weather. He preferred windy cloudy days, or when a typhoon passed overhead. The strength of the gods pushing against the world with all their might, yet ironically never able to annihilate the sentient prolific creatures that overpopulated it.

Under the carefully pruned shade of a tree, he sat down with his warm can of tea and obento, meticulously unpacking it.

"You bastard!"

Several people looked his way when someone shouted at him. He merely lifted an elegant eyebrow, looking up at the stranger knowing precisely who it was in an instant. "And who might you be?' He purred in his best 'innocent' tone.

"Don't give me that. Why the hell did you do it!"

He was grabbed quite forcefully by the front of his jacket, half-picked up off the bench he sat upon. "I see, so Tsuzuki prefers older men is that why, Boy? To think, you would accelerate the growth of cells in a state of—"

His doll snarled at him, letting him fall on his rear abruptly retreating away from him, as he should. Muraki did entertain the notion of provoking him, since it was a delightful idea to observe and monitor his doll in his present state, all lean angles and a filled out face, and because over the past few days their connection had weakened substantially.

He briefly speculated over whether his size had brought enough change upon his abilities to nullify the careful construction of his link, then dismissed the thought only partly because his lovely Tsuzuki appeared, a mite out of breath and rather irate.

"I thought after Kyoto –huff–you would have known better than to interfere with human souls!"

"And nonhumans too?" He countered easily. Tsuzuki had stepped into it; was it a doctor's fault that he couldn't let a weakness alone when it came to the amethyst-eyed beauty?

He stiffened like the doctor had hit him, and Muraki smirked at his reaction. He hadn't changed at all.. _Tsuzuki-san. Now if I only knew the reason for his unexpected visit._

---------------------

Holding up a hand to pause Tsuzuki's furor, my doll had recovered. He had grown an aggressive disobedient backbone; I grew increasingly annoyed and bored from my toy's obvious jealousy of my affections with Tsuzuki. It was the maker who came first, not the product.

"Tell us why you took your stepbrother's soul and placed it within a demon body."

That, I was not expecting as my eyes widened slightly at what was said. _Saki? _

I smirked, murmuring in a tone that beset the look in my eyes. "I am terribly sorry to ruin your belief that I am a vortex of villainous intent. However, I sincerely enjoyed your visit. Now, of course, if you wish to ask for my assistance…" I leered at Tsuzuki intently, who hadn't managed to get more than a meter from me when the boy had begun to speak so impertinently. I leaned closer towards him shortening the gap between us; he was very defenseless against my smiling allure.

But, of course, the boy interfered again; I shouldn't be surprised of his unenviable forwardness, but it was a bit unsettling to watch my toy act unafraid of me. I narrowed my eyes at him as he loudly declared I would do no such thing, probably sensing that I wouldn't offer help free of charge, and grabbed my Tsuzuki-san to disappear to that land of the Dead. He truly was a selfish little boy, but at the moment that wasn't my concern. Saki's soul was unharmed, and within a demon vessel no less. Now, what mattered was whom I would have to exterminate to take him back.

I sat down to finish my box lunch as painstakingly and as thoroughly as I handled my surgeries. A flick of my eyes to my watch told me my break was regrettably over.

I had thought his soul had burned up with the rest of Shion University._ A pity he escaped those terrible Hell flames, when they disfigured my body…_ but I was also overjoyed that he was alive.

Heading towards my office, I knew I would find Saki, and then I would kill him as many times as I wanted. _After all… the flesh of demons is hard to destroy. _

* * *

Crushed in complete darkness. Lungs burning as she asphyxiated again. There was so much pushing down from above. She was effectively trapped… fading… Alive yet again with her blood pounding in her ears she could hardly. …

* * *

"He didn't do it." Hisoka looked to the side frowning. 

I opened my mouth and shut it just as easily. _Then who did?_ My eyebrows furrowed.

"If Muraki got a hold of this Shidou soul, it wouldn't be pleasant." My partner continuing his frown and side-glance, eyes slightly unfocused. "He definitely did not instigate this case, but..."

As much as I hated the man and wanted to do _something_ to him on the behalf of his victims, it was a relief that he was a dead-end and that it was no longer required for the case to talk to him. A relief because as I brought final judgment on others (their souls), I brought judgment on myself which effectively halted my ability to protect the people I cared about, and Muraki could both incense my violent rage and drowning guilt at the same time.

But, for now, I curiously stared at my partner (treading softly over my feelings for him) until he shrugged dismissing whatever he was about to say. Before silence could swallow us further, I chirpily spoke up. "Let's go visit the Gushoushin!"

Hisoka grunted, and we transitioned to Enmacho, home sweet home.

* * *

His eyes focused, lifting his heavy head from the chair he was in. A glimmer of intelligence sparked questions. He'd been lost for a long time, but he couldn't recall what or who or how it began. He flexed fingers against the worn upholstery. 

He remembered many things. About a blank, ceramic face. A sword. About death and glass and a number of other images that had no basis or theme to connect, beyond a frame of golden curls. The memory was unblinking and fragmented.

Where was he?

His neck jerked as he tried to move; it was almost as if he never knew how. Carefully concentrating he opened and closed his fist, then lifting both arms, hands outward, he shoved them down against the chair in an attempt to stand up. With a noisy clamor the chair groaned as it snapped apart under the force, he felt himself fall back and flung his arms forward to try to catch himself.

He flopped forward onto the ground, knees bent and unhelpful, eyes glazing as he realized how tired he was.

A door opened flooding light into the room as the old wiry man ambled in to check on his precious ayatsuri.

* * *

After they passed by Watari's office lab and heard a series of small giddy giggles from within, Hisoka became alert. Most of the ramblings of the scientist's mind were too technical or too disconnected to make sense of them, but the sensitive empath knew better than to visit him. 

Looking towards his partner, who was still unsettled by Muraki, he thought about how he had been able to grab him so forcefully, not to mention be so close to the murderous bastard without either being overwhelmed with darkness or insanity.

---------------------

It didn't make any sense! First, thoughts were becoming more troublesome around fewer people, with strangers even. Then, Tsuzuki's thoughts and moods were as clear as day, and now I didn't even get sucked into Muraki's murky personality? J_ust what the hell is going on with me?_

I was poked and almost fell on my face, reflexively compensating for Tsuzuki's quicksand mind.

_Damnit! He's not making this any easier._ Then, he prodded me again as if my side-step was a coy maneuvering to request his contact more. Exhaustion and a slew of other things I'd been pressing back suddenly flooded forward in a torrent, the crack in my wall ultimately ending in collapse. As my walls crumbled, I mentally clung to whatever I could to not get stuck in Tsuzuki's worry, but there was nothing but me and it's hard to hold onto splitting pieces of yourself when you are disoriented.

_Why?_

* * *

Sulking, Sachiya kicked a rock, as he walked over the area he had been summoned away from in the encounter with the soul-possessed demon. 

The two 'backup' Shinigami had rushed off after a curt goodbye, leaving him in the dust, the old farts.

The creepy doll shop with a prominently displayed 'Closed' sign in the front window stood behind him. With his camera bag in tow he had scoured the surrounding forest area with no luck, finding nothing as the reports had declared. On a recently cleared area, he sat down with a loud sigh, shaking his head and complaining to the trees.

A burst of dirt ejected upward and sent him to his feet again, bag in hand. "Zombie!" He yelped before the dust cleared and a waxy, slender hand with uneven fingernails clutching weakly upwards came into view.

Alarmed and ecstatic at once, he clasped his hand with hers reassuringly, transitioning to their department's medical ward, the unmarked grave collapsing once the mass it contained disappeared.

* * *

A cry of alarm interrupted my work in my lab and, worried, I opened the door to find Bon had collapsed and Tsuzuki was clutching him tightly looking upset, easily holding his weight even with the significant size difference between them. 

Holding the door open, I chided him. "Bring him in here to lie down!"

Gesturing to follow, I turned to the cot against the wall that I fit into well enough but would be too small for Hisoka, and ushered him to lay him down so I could check Bon's temperature, pulse, and pupils. "What happened?"

"I poked him. That's all." His face was raw and slightly haunted as he stared at Bon's unblinking open eyes.

"Well, other than his pupils being contracted and unresponsive, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. I can only deduce that he was overloaded by your 'poking'. He should be fine soon." I managed to grin at him and patted his shoulder understandingly. "Why don't you go out and get some fresh air or something? I'll watch him."

Tsuzuki, that stubborn git, shook his head hands clasped. "I'll wait until he wakes up."

"Fine, fine." I stood up, hands in my oversized doctor's jacket. Was I finally ready to face the consequences? I glanced at his face and his form while 003 hooted tiredly from her perch. A few minutes later, I blew out a stream of air at my heavy bangs, and readjusted my glasses.

"Tsuzuki… the aging potion I made was flawed. He won't be returning to normal any time soon, and I don't know how permanent the effect is. I made an antidote, but he'll reject it because of it's sex-changing side-effect, even though it's temporary, lasting a day at most."

I looked at his eyes to try to read the stony expression. "I also have to apologize for the harassment you both went through." I beamed at him with a relaxed grin, not certain if I'd receive an enraged or stunned Tsuzuki. "I incited it! I couldn't bear not to miss the opportunity to test my newest potion out, and you two were late!" 003 fluttered off her usual stand by the rack of clean test-tubes and Erlenmeyer flasks and nested in my hair, hooting and most likely giving Tsuzuki an aggressive, protective stare.

Tsuzuki's face stilled, almost cold, then erupted into a tentative grin. "I thought you were behind it. The timing gave it away."

My jaw slackened, before I hastily spun around renewing my fervor, holding up a vaguely discolored potion. "Ohhh… Then you _must_ try my newest specialty!" I crowed in glee, cackling.

"Thanks, Watari."

I hated it when he gave me that warrantless, sympathetic look. Couldn't he for once scream and rage at someone? I sighed setting it down and pocketed my hands, giving him an inquisitive, amused look. "Shouldn't I be the one saying 'sorry', not you saying 'thanks'?" I fiddled with my glasses. "I really screwed up, especially since the aging potion had an effect on my spiritual power when I ingested it, and it remained. For a little while, inanimate objects went haywire when I touched them, until I learned to control it. Surely you sensed it or have seen the change in Bon?"

His eyes flickered towards the prone form and nodded, head hanging down against his hand, elbow on his knee. The perfect image of a man in misery. "He's grown distant, almost like it's painful to be around me."

"Well, think about that, Tsuzuki. What is he?"

Knowing the answer, Tsuzuki straightened up in his chair and glanced nervously down at the figure.

"Yes. If his ability has gotten stronger, then it's not because he doesn't want to be around you. It's because you're always in pain."

* * *

He was floating. The darkness seemed to still time and hold light captive. 

_A village in the tatters of a blaze assaulted his vision. Those who asserted pain were dead, but so were the few who had done nothing, fleeing from the uncontrollable purple bolts licking from his form._

Why did it hurt so much to live? Why couldn't people understand the agony every breath, every moment? He didn't remember it being this hard to struggle on.

_Blackened hands shriveled by quick-fire reached up, futile in their last attempt to grasp the sky. The wet grass by the river cooled the soles of his feet._

It was Emptiness, and it stretched on and on and on. Never-ending, eternal.

_He was a monster.__Why was he cursed with this power? Why had EnmaDaiOh-sama chosen him as his servant from all others? _

He still wanted to die.

_He had frightened his new partner, Tatsumi, when he had sliced himself open, raw and maniac from the orphanage case. Less than a week later, their partnership ended. Poor Tatsumi._

Something fluttered then, in the distance. It caught his attention. He shielded his eyes from its intense light, blinking and unable to adjust to it.

"_His parents locked him in a cell." "Their own child?"_

Reaching out, he stopped. What was he thinking? He wasn't a part of that. He'd find out what kept that bright soul here and send it on, as he had done to so many before.

_The man of white had left him a gift of blood splattered on the concrete, half-congealed before he splashed over it. Stark horror encased him, jolting his being with renewed energy. How could someone be so purposefully malevolent?_

'I love you', he whispered out to the light, but never touching, never really voicing it, fearful of the backlash and rejection. He would remain content with the depth of their friendship; nothing else mattered more than the calming presence. It was a selfish wish to want him to remain, rightfully wrought with stress and uncertainty.

Hisoka realized he was dreaming again.

_TBC._

A/N: I don't like Muraki and never will, but guess what? I hate bashers and flamers more. :) I hope I wrote him right, (though I'm sure I did.)


	8. Empath Growing Pains et al

_Author's notes: wheeeee Another chapter! -holds up the Disclaimer sign- :D_

_Yo, **TheOneYouCallWe**, oh psh. Hisoka will be fine. ... Mostly. He survives. :D That's all I'll say. _

_Hey **Literary Eagle**, meh. Bashers should eat forks! ... actually they shouldn't, I recently saw on the Discovery channel what happens when you swallow a fork... Oo... -shudder-_

_Ohayou Gozaimashita, **Experimental**. I am very glad to have you! (I love critique-l reviews. :3 Yes I do.) I am very relieved that someone noticed the subtle stuff... I was afraid I wasn't doing a good job on that end. (I'm a bit overwhelmed though and nervous on continuing more... Well-written reviews are a double-edged sword afterall...)_

_Thank you for all your reviews! And thanks for reading:)_

_Oh and before I forget, the lullaby in the story is something I made up, so I'm saving poetry for next time:o_

* * *

Holding a hand to his chest, Hisoka woke up soundlessly, sweaty and shocked. He craved isolation, for somewhere to think, but what immediately came to mind was the case. It was far too important to be taking time away from it. His stomach roiled and squirmed in hunger. _How long have I been out?_

There was Watari huddled over his beakers… There, a single light sat to help the scientist see his work while not disturbing Hisoka's slumber; the walls weren't illuminated by the soft light. Verily, Hisoka felt surrounded by obscure swaths of black that the desk lamp was mercifully, albeit weakly, keeping at bay. Wrapping his arms around himself, he fought onto the fact that it was difficult to grasp ahold a calm stream of logic.

He was burdensome and unworthy of the time spent on him.

_Where had that come from?_ He wondered fuzzily. He wasn't familiar with this vagueness, nor did dreams normally have this affect on him. Plus overloading never left him feeling jittery as if bugs were crawling under his skin. _If anything I should be annoyed or maybe even embarrassed._

Instead he worried. Nobody was supposed to be worrying about him and the fact he overloaded would be a cause for their anxiety. There was nothing to be concerned about, but obviously they would be.

Frowning at the swell of vertigo threatening to swoon him again, he rubbed his head failing to knock out the circular reasoning running panicked laps about, and shifted his weight as he sat up. That was just enough movement that Watari looked up.

"Bon? How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Nothing broken." His tone of voice was his trademark sarcasm, yet his heart fluttered nervously at his lie of omission. Still dizzy he held his head.

"Lights." Stated as a warning, Watari flicked the switch to the fluorescent bulb, while Hisoka winced reflexively. Pulling out a penlight from his pocket, Watari didn't have to bend much to check his abnormally mydriatic pupils, flashing the light briefly. "How do you feel? Your eyes keep twitching minutely."

"I'm fine." His glowering annoyance broke through the damn timidness that had besieged his usual temperament, and quickly pulled his hand away from his forehead.

"I'm not so sure about that. Why don't we do a little test, hmm? Stand up and touch your nose." Watari drawled.

His eye spasmed, but he did as asked.

"Ok, while touching your nose, lift your foot." Watari backed up and scrutinized the way Hisoka held himself.

Huffing, Hisoka lifted his right foot while his left index finger was occupied with its contact with his nose.

"Now how do you feel?"

"Like an idiot." Logic back, he wavered then heavily plopped back down on the cot, comfortably wrapping his epiphany around him.

_Was I thinking as Tsuzuki or was it an echo effect?_ His skull felt like someone was attempting to drive a nail through it, which soured his mood. Not bothering to think more deeply on what was happening to him since it helped alleviate the pain, he asked,"Where's Tsuzuki?"

"He was called back to Godotenrincho to debrief any findings from your encounter with Muraki to Imano Kacho, and because their missing Shinigami agent was located."

"Must've been Kato's partn-" With the force of a sledgehammer, sharp pain mushroomed in his head and slipped across his cursemarks as his eyes rolled back and his entire body crumpled twitching ineffectually.

Like a thing alive on his skin, the familiar angry crimson color flared and shimmered to an intense vermillion. Brighter and brighter until it seeped into the edges of his eyesight.

He could feel it writhing over him like the coils of a snake unfurling after a long slumber, feel it slide and thicken and rearrange itself. The pain resuming once it settled.

Then, he found himself staring up at the ceiling panting.

_What the hell..?_

_/Lay back down/_

"Lay back down!" The scientist's voice echoed eerily together with his mind with little separation of time between them.

An idea struck Hisoka at that moment and slowly turning a crimped neck, wary eyes looked up at his friend.

"Why haven't I changed back yet?"

The suspicion creased to his forehead as well. "Why am I still like this?" He looked up at Watari with those still-large pupils; the scientist couldn't guess at what he was thinking or how he felt by them, but judging by his voice..

"…mistake. There was something wrong with the potion… How?" He looked genuinely disturbed. "The fact you put it in coffee? Didn't research my coffee-drinking habits well enough so I drank a larger dose than I was supposed to. An oversight." He clutched his head staring at Watari as his face drained of any color he had; the silence in the room was stifling.

"Bon, your…"

"Don't you think I know!" He snapped, breathing stilted.

----------------------------

When I silently wished to be more powerful I didn't ask for my _empathy_ to mutate. That was the _last_ thing on my mind! Watari and I were as close as good friends could be, but if things were this bad with him then…

_Everything_ that Watari thought called up his words silently without speaking them; the room filled with noise. The disconcerting part being that no sound was picked up with my ears. "I thought telepathy wasn't supposed to exist."

_/It's not../_

"It's not.."

"Stop talking! I can hear you without it."

Watari shut his mouth but his thoughts continued.

_/Never heard a telepath existing, not in the normal sense anyway. There are two sides to theoretical telepathy anyway, which have never been documented as being paired together: Reception and projection. You've obviously reached a higher level of reception, becoming more like a tele-empath, rather than a simple empath. You can't project your own or manipulate other's thoughts so you aren't a true 'telepath'. /_

That brought up my memory of that newbie over in the Chubuu sector. The projector.

Watari's mind paused, wondering at the spaced-out moment on my face before continuing. _/You need to practice control and restraint./_

"How?"

_/This is good practice. (though it's a little strange to be speaking without words. it's very fascinating nonetheless-)/_ Watari grinned.

"What happened when I fell?" My face scowled, cutting off his off-topic mental tangents.

_/You had an epileptic seizure. Not a lot I can do about that./ _Again he bent over to check my eyes and I got strange grin. _/Extreme miosis now../_

"Miosis?" I stated bluntly. "I can hardly see. If that's what you mean." The only definition I knew of that word related to cell reproduction, not entire organisms.

_/Your pupils have dilated to pinprick size from its previously large and abnormal size./_

"And what am I supposed to do with the thoughts?" Changing the topic, since I read from him that there was nothing he could do.

_/I suggest you get some more rest before attempting to practice some more; you still look a bit pale./_

I rolled my eyes but acquiesced. Rotten moods beget a nasty repertoire of language anyway. Curled up on my side again, I tried to relax, but the body again proved cumbersome and awkward and uncomfortable… _Maybe it'll fix itself…_ Who was I kidding? There was no way it'd fix on its own, and I didn't know what to do…

----------------------------

Watari nibbled lightly on the tip of his left forefinger and laid a hand on 003's fluffy head petting. "You ever wonder 003… if perhaps the lab and endless experimentation isn't worth it? I'm afraid the bud was pruned prematurely and there'll be no shoots..."

_I'm such a terrible gardener._

Hisoka groaned 'Shut up!', and Watari quickly determined that he should vacate the lab with his owl whom he'd just been conversing in low tones with.

* * *

Laid back into the hospital bed, Hatakeyama looked gaunt and thin, nothing like Tsuzuki had remembered her, and apparently this was as new to Kato as well, so it must have been a recent event. 

"Long time, no show, Tsuzuki." She smiled at him tiredly. "Managed to grab ahold of a fine, young man is what Sachi here told me. The brat wouldn't quite yammering on about how gorgeous you two were."

A sharp 'hey!' announced from her partner as he complained that she only heard a fourth of what he had to say.

Tsuzuki's stable grin remained on his face. "Glad to see you, too, Nui..." His eyes scanned her skeletal frame. "Unfortunately, I'm here to help the case, not catch up." He paused on her face. "What other capabilities does this soul have?"

"Other than sucking my energy dry like the paste from an anpan? Masking his chi signature without paper charms. Seeing past any illusions I setup. Having fine-tuned control over offensive attacks. Essentially, his method of fighting is an in-and-out procedure. Minimal amount of energy used to break through your defense, and lobbing high-energy attacks with few pauses. He seems to hold little to no defensive methods, though it could be a choice to allow his body to heal as he fights."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Did either of you feel a demon nearby?"

"Of course not or else we'd have reported it." Kato growled grouchily. Nui weakly patted his shoulder, effectively shushing him. "Pardon my partner's rudeness, Tsuzuki. He is quite peevish that you two left him behind."

Uncertain, Tsuzuki chuckled unconvincingly, seeing her partner grimace.

Nui continued. "And I am relieved because I would have been stuck out in the boonies until I had the energy to gain entrance into Meifu. That would have taken at _least_ several days. Ne, Sachi?"

Her partner fizzled out, choosing instead to bristle at his pet name. "Shade."

"Clearly." She grinned wistfully.

Tsuzuki cleared his throat, smiling cheerfully. "I should check on Hisoka..."

"Oh, before you depart, Tsuzuki. Another thing." She fumbled in her pocket and held out a yellowed fuda paper. "This helped contain the soul into a doll, while suppressing his spiritual power, and I suspect his soul mark as well." Holding it out to him, she gave a brief look meant as a 'be careful'. "It has already been sealed. Watari would like to study it, would he not?"

Tsuzuki took it and felt sinister, malicious energy restrained. "Thanks. I'll have Watari look at it..." He looked at it curiously, thumbing over a corner. "Rest well." With a smile he exited.

"I don't like him." Pouted a sulking Sachiya.

"Quiet, youngling. That is some statement to be made of the most powerful and experienced Shinigami within the Bureau. It may do well to hold your tongue as it is said that his hearing is well-attuned."

Her partner made an 'eep!' noise, laughing edgily. "I meant I don't like his personality... because I doubt he'd agree to a shoot." Directly from the semi-nervous attitude to a depressed mode he went and Nui had to shake her head matronly at him.

"With an unmotivated outlook like that, but of course you will never reach your goal."

Turning his head with a look of painful shock, he pepped up again. "I vow to take beautiful pictures of those two!"

Nui had to sigh wistfully at his impressionable mind. He would need to learn to protect himself lest someone else took advantage of it.

* * *

A soft crooning sound encased by the silence surrounding them within the cramped apartment wheedled and flitted about. Kan Haseo gentled combed the hair of his ayatsuri out as he murmured an old lullaby. 

"Puppet, puppet  
the fingers trail silently.  
Are you deaf to the beat of death?"

Setting the comb down, the wizened figure bent over to pick up the washcloth to wash his ayatsuri's sweetly porcelain face as if his tracing fingers could declare possession of their own. Those beautiful midnight irises. The curved melody of jaw engaging and exciting Kan's impulses.

"Puppet, puppet  
the eyes speechlessly stumble,  
What will become of your form?"

There was nothing more for the boy than to stare without reaction. The greatest limitation on him was this man's voice, and it thrilled Kan to his core.

"Air decays. Mere breath rots.  
Thread untangles. Glass splits.  
Thusly, spoiled apart are you…."

**Ba-buhmp.** He held a hand over his heart, swallowing. Kan wasn't supposed to go until at least another week! His breath ragged, he held onto the arm of the chair, sweat pouring down his neck and back. He fell to his knees. Like a gaping fish, he sucked in air, then stopped, unable to finish the haunting tune he had begun. "a..yatsu.." The last thing he felt was the air whistle quietly out of his chest. The last thing he thought was… _Too soon._

* * *

The Demon knew when its contract was over, but roared in anger when he couldn't _see_ the soul it rightly could claim! Snarling it spiraled into the sky invisible to all, except the most sensitive, to collect. _Old FOOL! Your soul is forfeit! _It was furious, since the soul who was far more precious was the one lost.

* * *

Woken up by something, Hisoka sat up; for a moment the world was blurry. He knew he couldn't have been out for more than fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. 

_Tsuzuki?_

He was close, very close; closing his eyes from the spiraling lightheadedness, Hisoka could feel that. Feel the comfortable presence, but he shouldn't be able to feel it this far away, so Tsuzuki must be back.

Why was he standing? _I should probably lay down get some more rest._ But he didn't move, his eyes affixed to the door. _I don't really feel very tired anymore._

Now, he was behind the door speaking to Watari softly. Hisoka hesitated, yet drew nearer to the door. _They were taking too long! _Where were their thoughts? He was wide awake, which was why he was puzzled. Maybe his empathy fixed itself? He could still feel them after all.

And when he opened the door… the sight of Tsuzuki made something in Hisoka _pull_.

His knees gave out, vision blotting out as a hand grabbed for him.

_Nononononononono._ His thoughts screamed out, feeling as if blinders shut everything but Tsuzuki's face out.

* * *

The old man with a shuddered breath, collapsed bone-thin as if famine had eaten him from within, skin taut over bone and tendon and joint. With keen senses intact, he felt the man's spirit exit the body; the boy stood up seeing choices that had at once been out of grasp. 

As the last wisp of the old man's presence removed itself beyond the weak clutches of his mortal frame and wander towards the window, ayatsuri stared through the shadows walking towards the only entrance to the apartment and therefore the only exit away from the dangerous flare of power he felt beyond the building, reciting monotonously the end of the croon, his eyes flashing.

"_Puppet, puppet_

_Without caretaker or owner then,_

_what becomes of you?_

_I become me._ His mind crowed. _I become me._ An inked piece of paper nearly strangled within the fist of his hand.

The spirit of the old man however howled and lunged for him.

* * *

Tsuzuki sat stunned at his desk, idly unfolding and refolding the paper charm that Hatakeyama had given him. 

"_Hisoka!" Reaching out he had almost touched his partner to keep him from falling, but before his fingers breached the few centimeters of space between them Watari slammed against his side yelling "**Don't**!"_

He sighed trying not to repeat that memory again in his head. Watari had told him specifically (right before Hisoka had decided to come ambling out of the lab) not to come in direct contact with him as Hisoka's empathy was very unstable.

However, Tsuzuki felt abandoned and guilty. The constant need to touch his partner was a calming balm to him, and with it gone, he realized he did it all the time from taps to hugging. There was this hollow feeling in his gut when he realized he couldn't touch him, not because Hisoka's ability was going out of control, which adversely was causing his guilt.

_Arms and legs wadded up like a piece of crinkled paper on the floor, Hisoka buried his head whimpering—_

"Tsuzuki?'

He looked up at Watari, grinning reflexively. "Hey, Watari!"

"He's awake."

Breath catching, Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "But?"

"He recovered." Watari's tight smile indicated that it was probably going to be something hard to swallow. "It's just a theory, but I think I know what's happening to Bon… Are you up to hearing it?"

He nodded.

"Well…"

* * *

Pinching and lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose, the secretary was particularly baffled by the circumstances that he faced. Between Tsuzuki's debriefing of the slippery soul inhabiting a demon's shell, controlled by an energetically weak eccentric shopkeeper, and Muraki's non-participation and the subsequent inside-Bureau reports from the Demon Exorcist division about the actual threat that such a gifted soul would prove to be within its demonic body, Tatsumi had had about enough. 

Now stood in front of him the boy, well rather, the man who was currently the partner of his ex-partner. He could very well understand the logic behind his request, but Tatsumi could not permit it. "Get some rest Kurosaki. You're feeling unwell."

"No!" In response, a hand slammed down on his desk. "I'm tired of laying around!"

Tatsumi lifted his eyes, a danger lurking behind them, shadows twitching around him as he said cooly, "You are dismissed."

He stood back like he was burned, glancing at the shadows that were most receptive to Tatsumi's mood, then looked up at him. "Understood, Tatsumi-san." With tight, squared lips and a polite bow, he was gone.

The poor secretary sighed. _What is going on? _He couldn't imagine any circumstance that would bring Kurosaki in asking to be transferred so suddenly. It seemed inconceivable what with how close he was to Tsuzuki. _Of course,_ Tatsumi thought shrewdly, _Kurosaki brought up the transfer when I rejected his request to pull out from the case._

Bringing a hand to cup his chin, he could think of no other likely possibilities that would cause such a thing.

* * *

Laying sleek fingers onto the scorched wall, Muraki made quick note of the peculiar etchings. 

Closing his eyes, he stood up in the small dingy room that had caught aflame by and contained by as of yet mysterious unknown means. _You were here._

Kan Haseo had been a recluse. Any living relatives shunned him and he ignored their existences as well. He was a necromancer himself, but he did not have the ability nor the power to call on something so exquisite to house Saki's soul within, so he had to have had a connection with a middleman who had no interest in muddying up his own soul for his own purposes.

"Who was it?" The doctor murmured, memorizing the etchings by hand and eye for later dissection. It was a disappointment that he could not be present before or during the original examination; apparently, his ties were weakening in the higher ranks of clientele, despite his prestige. He would have to rectify that.

"Sensei, pardon the intrusion, but the owner wishes to refurnish the room as soon as possible—"

"I understand." He stood up and effortlessly walked out the room, the light foam cast wrapped around his arm to keep the fragile, newly reconstructed bone from snapping, which brought to mind another frustrating clue. Distinctly remembering another fellow colleague in the field of medicine who had refused to help him realize his dream with Saki's soul, Muraki's hunch had no evidence to assert its claim that he had a part in this dismal tale.

Muraki smirked. He would find Saki; he knew this without a doubt. Granted, it would take more time than he anticipated. However, it was very certain that he wasn't under the control of the middleman, nor the Bureau as Muraki had sensed a Demon roaming around the city before leaving with an enraged roar. Somehow, Saki had slipped out of view from under all of their noses.

_I will find you first._ Chuckling to himself, he wandered outside senses attuned and prepared. It was time to pay his acquaintance a visit.

For old time's sake, of course.

TBC.


	9. Hokkaido Angels

_Author's notes: Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the settings or canon characters, just the plot of this story, and all the wonderful OCs. :D yay._

_Hmm, Literary Eagle, you may have a point there. –shudder- Leave it to Muraki to find a new way to torture someone. About the lullaby, thanks! I've never actually tried writing a lullaby before. I wrote it because I couldn't find an adequate poem to fit the mood. It was born out of frustration. :) Your review is much appreciated! _

_Hey, Experimental:3 The stage is set, which is always the weakest part of my writing. That and lack of plot ideas. Now comes my favorite part, watching the story unravel. Because whatever I originally intended for a story never happens, the story seems to take on a mind of its own and completely rewrite itself, which is probably good since my original intentions are never as good as the result. :) About the first POV, I completely agree. It's just taken me awhile to find the balance. Thanks for your review!_

_Everyone who's reading, thank you and enjoy! _

_Warning? Hmmm, well, creepiness counts, right? Tsuzuki also may seem OOC but he's not. Oh, and don't forget the Hisoka angst. :o Apparently this story loves angst of all forms._

* * *

_  
" Until the night,  
slowly ended,  
It was you  
I was embracing,  
until I lose everything,  
without noticing  
in silence  
I was being drowned._

_"It's painful... "  
If it had been  
my former self,  
my face  
would've been distorted in agony_

_If it's now,  
even this pain  
remembers kindness.— "_

-- Excerpt of Oasis by Gackt, translation from Mini-P, the best library of Gackt Lyrics Translations to date

* * *

The first thing Hisoka did when he got home was get out of the damnable clothes, the second thing was to turn the air-conditioner off, and the final thing to soak in the bath.

While he laid back in the scalding water he relaxed, running hands over the strange matrix his cursemarks had taken, less jagged and more curvilinear than its previous appearance. The alien color dull now had a venetian red hue, as if yellow had been dribbled onto and homogenized throughout the marks. _Why did it change? _He frowned because he never imagined that his empathy was tied to it.

It made sense though, but it caused Hisoka to feel ill. If his empathy was directly linked to his death-curse, than he really was linked irrevocably to Muraki at least until the doctor's death (he hoped). It had never made sense as to why the death-curse had remained with him even past his own death. He instinctively _knew_ that without Muraki's death they would not disappear but nothing of _why._

_God, I'm dense. No wonder he kept mentioning our 'link'. What does he get from it?  
_  
Filled with a sense of dread, Hisoka spaced out concentrating, and the room melted away. He poked around, and noticed that he could actually _touch_ the link between himself and the man he hated, when he usually was only able to sense it. Purposefully pressing his mind against it, he tried to understand what exactly Muraki gained from their link.

_A tall man painted in white and silver accosted his vision. Muraki's expression looked pleasantly surprised._ No matter if his body had shed its youth, he would always be 'boy' to me. _Muraki thought offhandedly, and was heard by the bristling 'boy'.  
'What do I get out of it, Boy-a?'  
He repeated the exact thoughts that had crossed Hisoka's mind earlier, derailing his anger, and smirked when the boy realized how easily his anger washed away with fear, reaching forward to grab at him. 'Tormenting you of course.'_

_Wrenching his hand away, Hisoka fled trying to break contact with the link, but failed like a fly trapped in glue. Pulled forcefully into a dream-like state and becoming less ephemeral and more real, he felt a weight at his back pinning him in place. Something slimy and warm ran along his ear as the body behind him chuckled in amusement. 'You seem more aware than usual. Perhaps your cursed ability has matured like your body. Very typical of you, though, no control whatsoever..' Feeding from his emotions voraciously, he sighed softly, lips pressed to his ear as the boy's panic swelled higher and higher beneath him. 'So exquisite.'_

Jerking upright, Hisoka shakily got out of the bath his arms aglow with a more reddish color. _Right. No sleeping for me._

In his rush, he had completely forgotten to tell his partner where he had gone.

* * *

"Aww, why can't I pair up with Watari? Why the rookie?"

Tatsumi's glasses flashed as he adjusted them for the fourth time. "Because as I said, any other replacements from the Bureau are at this time indispensable. Imano Kachou has agreed to this pair-up since the more experienced half of her Shinigami team is incapacitated, and unable to complete the case. That logically leads to this partnering."

"Fine, just remember to pass out those fuda alright?" Stressed out, Tsuzuki stalked out.

_Why did he leave without saying anything?_

He had no luck making a fuda that could restrain Hisoka's ability so far, even reverse-engineering Hatakeyama's parting gift didn't help. Not that he thought it would. What troubled him was if Watari's theory was right… the dark-haired Shinigami couldn't agree more with his partner's train of thought. _Until I either find a solution or his ability settles down, it'd be best to not see each other…_

Though he agreed with it, that didn't mean that Tsuzuki liked it.

With a pinky in his ear, a yawning Kato met a cheerfully tense Tsuzuki as he left Tatsumi's office. _Man, he needs to lighten up, I'm not exactly peachy working with him either._ "Ah.. Hi Mr. Tsuzuki, we've met before. I'm Kato Sachiya. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He bowed slightly a hand behind his head.

"Call me Tsuzuki, kid."

Kato bristled. "_Don't _call me kid! DAMNIT!" He howled at the ceiling, clenched hands raised.

Tsuzuki looked back, well, the entire office looked at him. Kato chuckled to himself nervously, waving them off. "I'm alright. Just prone to outbursts."

His temporary partner clucked his tongue like a mother. "Having tantrums at your age? Like a _kid_."

Kato's neck creaked turning to Tsuzuki, his eyes on fire. "You said it _again_."

"So? I'm only pointing out the weakness I see. If you can't handle it, tough. _Kid_."

The rookie bit down hard on his lip, frame shaking, but managed to restrain himself, asking instead 'What happened to Kurosaki-san?' politely, though his voice barely contained the anger from Tsuzuki's poking.

That made Tsuzuki pause. They were standing outside the Judgement Bureau in the courtyard, where the sakuras were in continual bloom. He had been so upset over Hisoka and getting this whelp in his stead that he had walked out without saying his usual farewells to his coworkers.  
"He's sick."

"Sick? As shinigami, I thought we couldn't…" His voice trailed off at Tsuzuki's look.

"Our bodies may never be physically ill again, but there are worse things than mere physical sickness… we fall to spiritual disease and ruin. We fall to permanent death." He didn't expand on what he meant by death, the familiarity in his tone declaring all Kato needed to know.

A soft 'oh' sound came from him. "What's he afflicted with?"

Continuing their walk out JuuOhCho's protective area, Tsuzuki smiled cheerfully. "You know how to get to the mortal world right? We'll be investigating the last known sighting of one, Shidou Saki. Ah, Toyama, I love the sea!"

Sachiya looked at the back of his temporary partner's shoulders, and silently sympathized. It was hard to be attached to someone who, for whatever reason, may not be there the next day. Kato had almost lost Nui in the first week he transferred, and it affected him deeply. How long had Tsuzuki been partnered with that man?

"Hey, before that why don't we stop by a shop to grab something to eat?"

Not knowing any better, Kato blindly agreed.

* * *

Takahashi Haseo sighed dispiritedly. His wife was a git and he had no way of escaping her. She was always bossing him to do this or that, never letting him get a moment's rest!

_"Give me a child," She asked._

_"But sweetie, you're barren. I can't do anything about it."_

He had tried cajoling her, but no, once she had her mind set there was no stopping her.

He may be an obstetrician but that meant nothing if the womb was unable to hold and nurture a fertilized egg without miscarriage. She was burdened by a disorder of the endocrine system and sometimes went without her menses for months on end, but her other symptoms often distressed her far more. The inability to lose weight or the acne on her face, when she was only shy of 20 years old, was justifiably the most prevalent topics of discourse with him when she was upset.

Now, she wanted to know where her baby was.

"Somewhere safe." He replied. Even after death, she was too troublesome. As per their agreement, the demon had promised him that it would take her lingering ghost away, her soul he supposed, in exchange for being allowed to experiment with its demon child charge.

_I wonder if the old man is dead yet? _It was Kan who had damned his soul to gain the body for the Shidou soul. Dabbling in black magic, he had been ecstatic at the proposition of keeping the demon child like a golem until the old man's death. Disgusting as he was, Takahashi went ahead with the deal, knowing the wiry elder had very little life in him.

His wife had been the vessel through which the child had been born, and when the pregnancy ended in her death, he went into hiding, shunning the friends and family by feigning grief. Her spirit however haunted him. He couldn't understand why! She had wanted the child, and he had granted her wish. Even if it was a sin against God, the thing he had helped bring into the world, she had gotten her wish.

Two sharp raps echoed through the house right as he left his room to get something to eat.

_A knock? _He thought to himself. _At this hour?_

Answering the door, he hadn't expected the colleague who stood outside to be there. "Muraki-senpai. What a pleasure to see you," he said numbly, without a hint of sincerity.

The man in white pursed his lips in the manner of a half-grin. "You seem well, Takahashi. I heard you were recently widowed…" Smirking malevolently at the look on his face, the doctor in white stepped in as he backpedaled. "I also heard a rumor you picked up a half-burned antique doll from the ruins of Shion University. They started rebuilding it, did you know?"

With a groan, the door shut, lock clicking.

* * *

"My Lord." Konoe kneeled before the screened dais where EnmaDaiOh sat on his throne. As a Shinigami he was sensitive to the mere presence of his God, the breather of life into the shell that contained his soul. Whatever Enma chose to incite, be it happiness or fear, His voice could do it alone. That was why He could not show his face. Simply two who were still around had seen it, and that knowledge belonged to the two oldest of the Bureau. His face was never shown because His Shinigami children were rendered to groveling worshipful beings incapable of independent thought in the face of their God. Only one did not react as such.

"I've heard news that Kurosaki's abilities have grown out-of-bounds."

"Yes, but not outside of manageable restraint."

"I cannot further emphasize that we cannot lose the connection to him. That is the only indication that his spirit roams in the mortal plane, alive or dead."

"I understand, my Lord. Kurosaki-kun has been taken away from Tsuzuki-san at the moment on temporary leave to prevent further deterioration."

"Good. But that alone will not stop the inevitable. A more pragmatic, permanent solution must be enforced. I will alert you to the details when I have decided." The shadow stated dismissively.

"Yes, my Lord." Chief Konoe left the room chilled to the bone. Keep Kurosaki separate from Tsuzuki? That bode ill news.

* * *

"Damn." Two hours after they left Meifu, Kato opened and turned his wallet upside-down shaking it for emphasis as they walked out of the pastry shop. "I hope you get over missing your partner soon. I don't have enough money to do that again." He had heard enough babbling from the more experienced Shinigami about his partner's preferences in food than he cared to remember.

Giddy from a sugar rush, Tsuzuki giggled. "But I looooove sweets! Especially apple pie!"

Kato's eyes twitched, then smacked a super-deformed Tsuzuki on the head with a paper fan. "GROW UP!"

"Wahhhhhh, Shade is meaaaaan."

Tapping the fan against his shoulder and looking smug because he had used his nickname, the rookie partner nodded. "When you gorge on crap food, I'll smack ya again! Healthy food, Tsuzuki-san, _healthy_!"

Reminded of Hisoka, the object of his lecturing sobered up. "Yea.."

Brushing his fingers on his camera case to make sure it was there, Sachiya breathed a sigh, tossing the fan away in the trash they walked past. "What is it with you? Why are you still depressed? I know I'm not him, but cheer up, old man. But, not this giddy stuff ok? I can see through it. I know what's fake from my photography training." Brushing his fingers through his hair, he frowned looking up at Tsuzuki, just shy of seven centimeters in height between them. "Geez, will it help if you fight with me again?" He wondered out loud.

* * *

I blinked. "Nah, thanks." I smiled at him warmed by his concern over someone he hardly knew. "Am I that obvious?"

His response was a snort and a guffaw. "If you were any more obvious, I'd expect you two to be snogging or something next time you see each other." Randomly he clapped his hands together, shuffling side to side, then stopped. "Now, let's get this case over so we can return to our respective partners, yeah?" He grinned energetically.

Speechless and stunned by his lack of concern over the fact that I loved a man, I blinked several times smile frozen on my face. _This kid is either way too perceptive or it's a fluke. Fluke. If I was that obvious, Hisoka… wouldn't want to be around me right?_

"Yea," I stated looking around. "It's around here somewhere—Ah! Here it is." We entered a building through its double doors and asked to book a room for the night, the one Shidou Saki had been in last. "I'm sorry, sir. It's been taken already. Also, that floor is reserved for monthly guests only. I'm terribly sorry."

Unexpectedly, Sachiya stepped up, and, waving me away, shamelessly flirted with her for a few minutes. I stepped back because I couldn't believe his arrogance. I waited for the guards to throw us out the building on our asses.

"The A/C's broken in that room anyway and won't be fixed until the day after tomorrow." She blushed when Sachiya grinned and blew her a kiss, and as he walked away he wiggled the key to a room at me.

"Ok. What was that?" I asked, not able to keep the incredulity out of my voice. I received a shrug.

"It's my talent as a photographer, I guess. Oh, I got the room down the hall from what we wanted for half of what the projected cost was going to be, so we can eat dinner!" Sachiya punched the air happily. "Sushi, tonight. Oh yeah!"

I shook my head in amazement as we stepped into the elevator side-by-side. Is that the power of a projector? _He's not as useless as he looks_. Then I mulled over how uptight I had been when Hisoka was taken from me, I mean, from the case, and how I took it out on the brat initially; I felt guilty about it.

"Tsuzuki-san."

"Ah, hai?" Surprised by his sudden mood change from hyperactive to dead seriousness, I looked around me for any threats, then beside me apprehensively.

Brandishing his camera, he stared at me intently leaning far into my personal space. "I want to take photographs of you!"

I raced out of the elevator as it dinged to the floor we wanted, brushing past people in the hallway. "Noooooo! Don't take my soul!"

"Come back here! No one believes in that superstition anymore!"

* * *

One chased the other until the chaser gave up, leaning against the wall out of breath, the runner far out of view.  
"Damn, for an old man…" Sachiya, camera still in hand, glanced up at whoever had strolled to a halt. The terrified eyes of a preteen met his gaze, then just as suddenly took off in the opposite direction.

_That looked like—!_

Finding a solid burst of energy, his body having recovered, he chased his new victim. Except his eyes were midnight blue, not violet. He hardly had to wonder why the boy had grown so much in such a short amount of time. It was unnatural.

It was because he was a demon.

_Even if a human soul occupied the body, a monster is a monster._

* * *

"Oh, Hisokaaa!" Ambling in uninvited, two girls, though young in appearance, were old enough to be his grandmothers. Saya looked around curiously, while Yuma muttered, 'Weird' aloud. The temperature was far above a comfortable level and was stifling for them being used to Hokkaido's cool, and the lights were all on. It was really strangely silent. Yuma walked over to the thermostat and clicked the air-conditioner on.

_No wonder Tatsumi sent us to check on him. _The quieter of the two thought.

"So much for raising hell and spoon-feeding him this, huh?"

"Agreed. Yuma, Talisman check!"

"Got it!" They showed each other the special fuda that Tatsumi had given to them created by Tsuzuki for each member of the Summoning division to suppress their emotions, and thus their thoughts. Apparently he had based it off of a paper charm the head of the Chuubu sector had lent him.

The two had barely the moment to enjoy their free time back in the Judgement Bureau, before they were notified about the current situation of Hisoka's ability and stature, and given the order to go check in on him.

As if they needed to be ordered.

Sitting their unusual gift of homemade o-bento down next to the entrance, they slid their shoes off padding right by a coat rack (for guests, Saya supposed). Moving into what could be called a 'quaint' kitchen, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Hearing water, Saya knocked on the door across from the 'kitchen' area. "Hisoka-chan?" Receiving no answer, they slid the door to the bathroom open. An office suit was abandoned on the floor and the light and exhaust fan was on; the faucet water running down the drain in the sink and bathwater in the tub, but no Hisoka. They turned it all off and uncorked the plug to let the bathtub empty out.

After checking the coat closet next door to the bathroom and finding a lone jacket and a pair of rain boots, but no Hisoka, they shut that door and moved down a step to his living room. Blankets were strewn haphazardly over the low table, and a box of crackers were upended on the floor. Passing it up, neither Saya nor Yuma had commentary for any of it; a feeling of foreboding hastened their search. They knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

With no answer, it was Yuma this time, who called out albeit loudly, 'Hisoka-chan, we're coming in to put you in a Pink House dress!' Pressing their ears to the door they heard classical music playing but they didn't hear anything else that might alert them to his presence. They slowly opened that door, a small cd player was on, playing what Saya recognized as 'Fur Elise', which was finishing its last notes. As the light trill of keys restarted that classical piece, the scene of an overlarge bed pressed to the wall met their eyes. The half of the sheets and covers were splayed out on the floor and a book was open pages down. No Hisoka.

That left the closet to check, if he wasn't there then he wasn't in the house.

Opening the door, to their relief they found a shaking Hisoka huddled, back to them and hands over his ears, and naked except for a towel draped over his lap that didn't cover his backside. It must have slipped from his waist when he had hidden himself there.

Breathing raggedly he leaned his forehead on the back wall shrouded by clothes hanging around him; his wet hair was plastered to his scalp. When one of them called out softly to him neither knew which did, he shrank pulling away from the wall, then turned to face them slowly, eyes rimmed red and wide. Opening his mouth he spoke, lips moving; he spoke in soft scared pants interspersed with pauses. His words were swallowed up by his panic and weren't even intelligible.

As one they grabbed the sheet and yanked it from its pile off the ground, the piano becoming playful at that exact moment, wrapping it around his shoulders. Saya removed the wet towel without the loss of his modesty, and then Yuma heaved him onto the bed. They plopped down next to him, and wrapped their arms around him, the more boisterous pressing his head to her bosom holding him securely, while the other rubbed his back softly, harmonizing in time to the music and creating a new song for him.

Warmth seeped back into his skin. It wasn't Tsuzuki (the breasts gave that away), but they were part of his 'family'. It was enough that he could trust them. Even if he only vaguely felt their nurturing impulse, he wasn't worried. They were his angels from the nightmare his reality had become.

Muscles relaxing, his eyes closed, blurry and sticky from being dried out.

Together, the Hokkaido girls calmed him down until, unbeknownst to their charge, he fell into a deep sleep as the sound of Beethoven played endlessly with Saya's humming.

TBC

_A/N: I'm sorry if some people feel that Tsuzuki went OOC with Sachiya, but let me point out that in the manga, I noticed a trend with how he treated Asuka and Hisoka and applied it to rookies in general. Coupled with his stress with Hisoka this is what came out._

_'Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu' means 'please take good care of me'; this is a very polite way of saying it. It's no wonder Sachiya gets mad at Tsuzuki for brushing him off.  
_

_I also note that my beta thinks there's alot of similiarity between Hisoka and Sachiya, but I don't see it. Only that Tsuzuki is forcing a resemblance on him. :)  
_

_Side note: I love Saya/Yuma._

_Questions, comments? Let me hear from ya. :D_


	10. The Careful Separation

_Author's notes: -head boppin' to 'One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces' by Ben Folds Five-_

_Disclaimer: YnM and all characters from that series do not belong to me and I do not profit from them. All the OCs and plot within belong to me. :) _

_Warning: **One new OC**.  
_

_Hey **Experimental**_. _Spoke too soon about the faster updates. :S Sorry! I hope this isn't a disappointment and will help explain some things. I happen to agree that Sachiya is a lot more like Tsuzuki, too. –giggle-_

_Hi ya **laustic**, it's always great to have a new reviewer, and I appreciate your feedback. Perhaps this chapter will help you with your wonderings._

_Hello, **Literary Eagle**. I love them too. In fact if anyone has any good recs for Saya/Yuma ficcage I'd love to hear from them (PMs are fine, you know :D )_

_Hi, **Stratus5**, bingo:S Shhh, himitsu desu. While Muraki's not the mastermind, be rest assured that he is up to no good, but that is the way of our lovely Doctor, ne? _

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Also, please note that Nui does have a history with these people and I acted accordingly. She's not seen around JuuOhCho, not because she's terribly busy like the other sectors, but because she can't help but to poke the hell out of some people, which is why she refers to all the guys as '–kun' and sometimes '–chan' The female Shinigami are rare enough so usually she just calls them by their first name unless she has the urge to prod them too. There are very few exceptions to the rule. I wrote more at the bottom. :)_

_If you haven't gotten yet, _Sachi_ is a wonderful pet's name for a dog and isn't really proper for a person's name. Shade is Sachiya's pen name or rather was._

_Everyone thank you very much for reading. I have to sincerely apologize for taking so long. Life caught up with me; my parents divorced several months ago, dad's getting remarried, eldest brother's getting married, and I have school and a part-time job. :) I'm trying to write as fast as I can._

* * *

"Buildings are similar to humans in a way  
not only do they shelter,  
they weather many storms,  
whether it's

storms of sand and wind  
storms of rain and wind  
storms of word and wind

They all slowly erode  
away.

Cracks appear  
and can be fixed  
to a point.

Whatever we do  
they still exist  
and  
we can see them  
whether we weathered them  
or whether we caused the weathering.

-- "Cracked Foundation" by Sara Schafer

* * *

Aiming the bouncing camera, Sachiya turned the flash on and pressed the shutter release button. The flash blinked like a strobe light, and everything paused to a snail-slow speed except for him of course.

Jerking to a stop from his flat-out running and still out of breath, he ambled past the demon, whose short legs were flung mid-stride as he ran through invisible quagmire.

Stopping several meters ahead, he turned the shutter speed down and the flash off; immediately time moved normally around them, but as the camera clicked, echoing down the hall, the fear-stricken demon was froze in mid-turn. The look on his face was full of dread at Sachiya's seeming-impossible speed, not thinking that maybe he was the one who had slowed down. A second passed and his foot was on the ground, turned in the opposite direction of Shade at an impossible angle that would usually cause a fall.

Quickly switching out the regular flash cartridge on the camera with a blue-tinted one, he stood about three meters away. The flash went off with a crack of sound, and the demon disappeared. Smirking, the rookie grabbed the Polaroid that popped out of the back of the clunky manual camera, already processed, waving it at Tsuzuki who had arrived just in time.

"I caught the brat!" He crowed.

"Is that..?"

"Bound and sealed."

Kato handed it to his outstretched hand understanding his unspoken question. Tsuzuki looked hard at the photo then showed it to him. "Are there only supposed to be clothes in the photograph?"

Eyes widening he snatched it back. Sure enough, no demon. "Naked… demon running loose?" Sachiya mumbled ineffectively, feeling very stupid. _How had the runt gotten away?_

A sinister chuckle reverberated throughout the hallway as an aura clouded their senses. "I thank you for returning what was mine, Shinigami." It uttered the last part like it was swatting at pesky fly, absolutely confident in its ability to squash them. "Have no worries… for the perpetuators, who brought my child into existence, live no more."

They both spun around; rookie in shock, while Tsuzuki tried to sense the demon and _couldn't_ beyond the sheer oppressive power that swamped them.

"The soul which encompasses the body belongs under the jurisdiction of the Judgment Bureau." Sachiya stated in a barely comprehensible mumble, unable to twitch a voluntary muscle or breathe very well from the power slithering heavily against him.

The demon laughed, sounding similar to a knife rasping against a cheese grater, not even deigning to answer that comment.

"You will see my child again, Tsuzuki. When he tears off your head and rips out your heart, I will become the right-hand lieutenant of Ashtaroth, and you will no longer be the pawn of Enma." It chuckled nastily. "Until then, I give you my condolences."

Tsuzuki had no response to that, clenching his jaw and fists in anger.

The weight that had been pressing them down and holding them in place disappeared.

"Holy shit, how'd you manage to get mixed up with High-level demons, like Ashtaroth!"

Staring at the wall, Tsuzuki didn't answer. The only thing running through his mind was that another innocent soul could, no, _would_ be harmed because of him.

* * *

Hisoka woke up suddenly upright in his bed. A hand grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down, then both arms wrapped around his chest and pinned him in place. _What the hell?_ His mind was too fuzzy to figure out who it was, though 'it' was definitely a girl.

"Gotcha…" A familiar voice mumbled in what he guessed was supposed to be a comforting thing, but—_oh. Yuma and Saya came to visit._ His brain supplied helpfully, right when he was about to panic.

Then Saya appeared with one of his aprons on, smiling happily. "Ready for breakfast?"

Hisoka blinked. "uh…"

"Breakfast!" Yuma suddenly was standing next to the bed, tugging on Hisoka's arm. "You don't want to miss Saya's home cooking!"

"uh.." he said again, and was dragged out of bed to his meager living space, before he could string any words together, whether it was a question or statement.

"C'mon, Hisoka-chan!"

* * *

"The Gushoshin have found a definite link between the demon and its human soul-possessed spawn that the Summons Division have encountered, and the recent trail of 33 people dead. It is confirmed by the Demon Exorcist Division that that much death would provide ample energy to 'birth' a demon host of the caliber that the Chubu sector Shinigami encountered. Even though the demon culprit is currently an unknown enemy, he is not in good company. I have heard news that the minions of Hell are on the move to destroy their brethren."

He paused surveying the grim set of faces about him. It was well known that servants of Hell never trifled with the affairs of other servants unless one of them did something against their own unwritten set of rules. Tatsumi continued.

"As such, this case's priority level has gone up. I want you to split into three groups of pairs and investigate for the current whereabouts of those two. If you encounter them call for back up; the goal is to exorcise and harvest the soul from its host and destroy the demons. Each pair will be aided with a member from the Demon Exorcism department. I will stay here to be the nexus of operation commands."

Watari raised his hand. "Excuse me, Tatsumi, but that leaves two pairs and an odd one out…"

"Actually, your partner should be here shortly."

The door slammed open and a lanky female of average height waltzed in. "Hello everyone, did I miss anything important?" Nui strolled in drawling. Half the room cringed at her entrance.

Sachiya perked up right away, grinning. "Hey, old hag. You're better already?"

"Hmph, Sachi-kun, watch who you're calling _old_. And how have you been, Hajimete-kun?" She drawled slowly, like she was tasting a fine wine. Placing her folded arms against the back of his shoulders, she leaned against Terazuma. He, much to his ire, didn't transform, though he knew he wouldn't. Not with _her_.

The woman was unmissed by the secretary. Already she was causing trouble. She usually wasn't allowed in JuuOhCho because of her tendency to enrage Terazuma into destroying the workplace. She had done this consistently each time she was forgiven and allowed back into the main headquarters. He didn't understand why the eldest two Shinigami pestered Terazuma so.

"Get off of me you, woman-freak. You're as ugly as a man!"

"Nui-san…" Wakaba said hesitantly.

"Oh-ho! Am I too strong for you?" Holding him in a headlock, she turned to Wakaba. "Why have you not tamed this chap yet, Wakaba?"

Terazuma's partner sat quietly, blushing.

Pulling away from him, before he grew mad enough to transform and destroy the office, she shook her finger at Wakaba. "You must show a cur who's boss, or it'll bite the hand that feeds." He snarled, muttering about how she was a hypocrite in calling _him_ a dog, except his language was not nearly as nice.

She ignored him, moving on, sitting in the only chair available, which was to the right of her next victim. Brushing her skirt down, she shifted and clasped her hands above the table, smiling obnoxiously. "I look forward to working with one as infamous as yourself, Yutaka-kun."

The scientist looked very annoyed. "She's partnering up with the rookie right, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi was silent.

"Right, Tatsumi?" Watari's face was both serious and frightening.

"We _are_ a pair then!" She grinned happily.

He was very _not_ happy with the thought, as he groused out. "_Tatsumi, I **know** things about—_"

Interrupting him, Tatsumi cleared his throat. "I correct my statement, two groups of three then. Watari you're with Wakaba and Terazuma. Nui with Tsuzuki and Sachiya. Your respective Demon Exorcists will meet up with you tomorrow in the city you are assigned. That is all."

Tsuzuki had remained silent throughout the antics, concentrating on the case ahead, hands clasped together. He hoped that Hisoka was ok…

* * *

"Where am I?"

_You're safe with me, child… forget those humans, and those Shinigami. _The purr both warmed and chilled him.

"I'm hungry."

_Then go out and feed._ The voice chuckled sinisterly. _Feed until you find your fill…_

* * *

"Ah, Toyama." Taking a breath, Nui commented standing arms crossed and a mini-cigar in hand. A brisk wind heading in from the Sea of Japan cooled her partner from the otherwise stifling humidity.

"We were supposed to wait for a Demon Exorcist to accompany us." Sachiya stated looking up at the looming mountain range 3,000 km away. He glanced back at the black shadow that hounded them but hadn't said a word to them yet. It was unsettling; Tsuzuki didn't seem to be the quiet brooding type.

But besides the fact they went against orders, the rookie thought it was strange, the way they had said 'Ah, Toyama' with the same nostalgia. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No." She smiled taking a drag from the cigar, high heels clicking on the dark paved road. Today she wore a dark gray woman's business suit. It was much more formal than the flowing Western-style skirts and half-opened blouses she usually dressed in, but she always had on a pair of high heels.

They took the lead; Nui greeting and chatting with people who might've seen or been affected by their prey, excusing herself for the sudden appearance each time.

At present, she was acting as a freelance journalist, which worked perfectly with Sachiya's photographer alibi. Their other partner stood still and silent with sunglasses on and a heavy black trenchcoat, looking like an able bodyguard. No hint of smile in that closed line of mouth. Stopping before she actually stared at Tsuzuki, she turned back to her informant.

"So would you know about anything unusual?"

"'Sides the fire an' death of a geezer, nah lady. I ain't heard of nothin' weird. 'Cept…"

"Except what? Anything will be helpful."

"The shopkeeper that owns The Maneki Neko up the road's been mutterin' 'bout demons, but he's been doin' that fer months.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, shaking his hand. The 2000-yen bill left her hand easily into his hands and disappeared into his pocket by way of an unnoticeable sleight of hand if one didn't watch closely.

"No prob, miss. I'll keep ya updated. Same as always." The sulky teen shrugged his shoulders and slinked his way to the adjacent alleyway, leaning casually against the wall in the shade like it was nobody's business, though Nui expected him to leave before an officer had the chance to arrest him for loitering.

Shade eyed the teen then back to his partner as they walked up the hill to the temple. "You're alot shiftier than I thought."

"There are many things you do not understand about me, Sachi, least of all the way to be a proper Shinigami. Unlike certain people, there are other ways to obtain desired information without resorting to breaking JuuOhCho bylaws."

The rookie carefully kept his mouth from blathering about Nui's disregard of a superior's order and Tsuzuki's apparent lack of money, and thus eliminating the implication that they were both what she considered 'certain people'. "Oh," he replied uneventfully.

"And I am not disobeying orders. Tatsumi-san said, and I quote, 'your respective Demon Exorcists will meet up with you tomorrow in the city you are assigned'. He did not say a thing about meeting up with them before entering the city, now did he?"

Sachiya wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded.

They came upon the shop that was mentioned. A three-foot statue of a black cat, collared with a thick red handkerchief, beckoned them inside with its left paw. The Maneki Neko looked small and cramped from the outside; the many different types of ofuda, probably blessed by a local priest, hung from the eaves like a thick flurry of paper socks hung out to dry. Attached to bells, they were most likely there to ward off evil spirits like the 'beckoning cat' that had greeted them at the front of the store.

Hardly making a sound as they entered, they were immediately greeted by a short, chubby shopkeeper with a bright smile and nervous handwashing. "I'm Kanaoka, the shop keeper. How may I best serve you?"

Nui introduced herself and was immediately forthcoming about gloomy feelings, as if something terrible was going to happen and wanted to know if he had a charm to sell that would protect her. Tsuzuki snorted, and excused himself standing outside.

"Well, Ms. Kato. You've come to the right place!" Unfazed by the moody 'bodyguard', he began to babble incessantly strutting left and right showing off his wares, and she let him mulling over this and that, until he began to sympathize with her feelings of gloominess.

"It wasn't until recently that I felt a horrible aura of evilness in the area. I believe there's a demon hanging around, but I only ever feel it at night as if it's searching very carefully for something." The shopkeeper's hands were tightly gripped around each other as if admitting it would cause the sky to fall around his head. "There's been a mysterious spate of missing people too, though they haven't been linked together… yet." He was sweating profusely.

Not wanting to hang around the fearful shopkeeper as he jabbered on nonsensically, Sachiya cleared his throat, holding up a small keychain with a smile he thought emoted nervous hopefulness. "How much for this?"

* * *

Terazuma stayed back while his two partners had worked their magic on the local populace of Nagoya, currently the fourth largest city in Japan, but there was nothing left here besides it being the point from which the perp must have taken the Tokaido Shinkansen to the unnecessary slaughter of 33 people. The agent that had been required to follow them around had explained that the dispersal pattern around the Shinkansen and the time period between each killing had helped them to pinpoint the source.

For what? He had pointed out angrily. The demon was long gone and based on that idiot's report the demon itself admitted to offing everyone involved in the creation of its pet project, probably eating their souls and keeping its secret safe. The callus Shinigami had trouble understanding how a freakin' 18 year old free-floating soul would be so dangerous. He knew that the soul hadn't exactly been free-floating, but he didn't really care at the moment. To him only the consequences mattered, and Tatsumi's comment about demons out to get this particular demon positively made him twitchy. It felt wrong twice over.

The charming Demon Exorcist agent stayed back with him preferring to grimace at everything peculiarly, probably sensing nothing demonic either. Her name was Araki Hana and she was annoying as hell. They hadn't said more than three utterances to each other at a time each expecting the other to keep the conversation up. As a special bonus, the sight of Wakaba's ribbons had repulsed her; she couldn't help commenting on how ugly they were, how the guy who gave them to her should have consulted his mother first, since he had no sense of style, and the ribbon-maker had terrible aesthetic tastes and poor craftsmanship. In one fell swoop the Demon Exorcist had insulted all of her coworkers. Though Terazuma wasn't quite sure if alienating them had been intentional or not, it had pissed him off.

As he finished off the last cigarette, he took a new one out starting it up. When he was stressed or angry he was a chain smoker of the worst kind, but he didn't give a damn. It's not like it would kill him.

"Hajime-chan!" His long-term partner enunciated as if she had been calling him for awhile.

"Hmph?"

Their resident scientist adjusted his glasses. "We have found some rather interesting information regarding that seamstress' daughter's husband that Bon's post-report mentioned in passing."

Terazuma hated this beating around the bush; he gestured his hand impatiently for him to continue.

"The man we're looking for is Takahashi Haseo. However, he apparently died of a heart attack a few days ago in his front lawn, and none of his personal belongings survived the house fire."

"Great. Another dead-end then." Terazuma puffed his cigarette not wanting it to burn up before he could suck it down.

"Not precisely. Before his wife died, she gave birth."

"What's this got to do with our case?"

"If you had been listening to Araki's information, Takahashi's soul arrived at JuuOhCho, meaning that.."

"His soul hadn't been consumed. Brilliant. So who else is jumping on the bandwagon?"

Watari faltered, and the stout figure of Araki stepped in. "We aren't sure because the soul was put into an amnesic trance by what we presume to be his killer. However, we have been able to confirm that, yes he is responsible for starting of the domino effect of events, and that his wife had been the vessel through which the demon child had been born."

"Isn't his soul forfeit to the demon who made the contract with him?"

"That's getting into a sticky issue, Mr. Terazuma. Do you really want me to explain?"

Before the temperamental smoking Shinigami reached out to grab her by the neck and shake the little tart around until her head popped off, his partner jumped in holding hands on his elbows smiling up at him while explaining their next move. "Since Takahashi-san had been the child's legal guardian. If we look at the birth records we should be able to get some more information, and maybe more leads..."

"If whoever got to Takahashi didn't get to them first. Gotcha. Let's get going then." He said gruffly, brushing by her and Watari, trying his best to ignore the Ara_gi_-baka.

He couldn't stand women. They pissed him off just by being near him.

* * *

"The link seems to have stabilized. If we are able to keep them separated a little longer…"

"Do whatever is necessary."

"Yes, mi'lord."

EnmaDaiOh turned to the human soul that had been wandering around the mortal realm where it didn't belong. The Demon Exorcist Division with the cooperation of the Informants Division had extracted everything but this final thing. "Speak."

"Mu." The soul almost resisted, but then buckled under the might of the god's will. "ra..ki. Kazu..taka."

"Very good." Quietly his demon courtesans did exactly as he bid without him speaking words out loud, taking the broken soul to be recycled, and not simply cleansed of memories and reincarnated. Being in the presence of a full-fledged god and being forced to do what has been ingrained deeply into one's soul tends to end that way.

One thing was certain. Muraki Kazutaka had mastered a very dangerous form of spiritual magic, and could not be allowed to continue to meddle with immortal affairs without dire consequences. However, EnmaDaiOh would have to still his hand until the good Doctor was in the process of irreparably damaging the balance of death and life. Simply smiting a mortal brought upon its own dire consequences that could not be treated lightly, and sending his Children to carry out his will also brought its own drawbacks.

Sitting back down gracefully, he decided he would meditate on the best path of action that would in the long term be beneficial to them all. Muraki Kazutaka had power he could not ignore.

* * *

They were mentally exhausted by the end of the day, having been on their feet hours and talking with so many people with no real lead in sight besides the bit they gleaned from the shopkeeper at The Maneki Neko about the demon was still lurking in the area.

"It appears that the sun is on its last legs of descent. Let us hit the bag." She tried.

Snorting in fits and giggles, Sachiya corrected her. "You mean 'sack'. Damn, you sound old."

"Hush, youngling. You understood me, yes?"

Sachiya merely rolled his eyes in response. "So where's our hotel?"

"Here." The rookie jumped at Tsuzuki's quiet voice. He hadn't spoken since first trailing them, probably lost in thought.

The eldest Shinigami removed and pocketed his sunglasses looking up at the eighteen-story hotel.

"Well, what are you waiting for _Sachi_. Go get our room keys!"

Grumbling at her and throwing her nasty looks, five steps later he was all smiles and charm, happy to please and dazzle the receptionist at the desk.

"Kato is quite a handful." She commented as a conversation starter., but he remained quiet.

She tch-ed at him. "I only have one request, Tsuzuki-han, and only one. I wish to meet this 'Kurosaki' that you have been wallowing over."

He jerked his head up.

"O-ho! Yes, your moping is obvious and frankly reminds me of how you were acting over another partner..."

His eyes hardened. "Just because we were partners before doesn't mean you can talk to me like you know me. We've spoken more in the past week than we have in years."

"You never seemed interested in keeping friends, only allies." Without a response, she crossed her arms sighing at his stubbornness. "After all these decades you have not changed much. I wished to let you know that once Sachi has been made into a full-fledged Shinigami, I will not be around. Give or take a couple months more. There is nothing tying me here beyond duty for my post now."

Tsuzuki knew she had trouble with modern Japanese, but it was far more familiar to him than what everyone else spoke around him. "Aa. It is about time, obaachan."

She sniffed loudly. "Careful, Zukin. Just because I do not tease you, it is not an invitation for you to tease me."

"Yeah, but it passes the time."

"You helped me."

Tsuzuki blinked confused by the sudden statement. "Pardon?"

"You were wondering why I am always friendly regardless of how much time has passed between us." She lit another cigar taking a drag. "I was crippled by and died from Minamata disease in my village. You helped me pass on. "

"Oh." His expression fell. "Sorry, I.."

"Do not apologize, please. Even if you did not remember me, I am very grateful. I was barely 29 when it happened. If I had stopped eating the fish like my brother told me months earlier, I would have been 77 this year, if I had not died from some other folly like lung cancer,_ O-daisofu_." She intoned the last word at him solemnly.

Tsuzuki shook his head laughing.

"If it is not true, how old are you this year Tsuzuki? I have heard rumors that you are over 100."

"Something like that." He murmured wistfully as if he wasn't really thinking too much about how much time had gone by.

"My advice to you is to grab what you hold dear and keep it close. I have also heard rumors about a certain case in Kyoto."

Merely by saying the city's name wrought up not the temples or the beautiful architecture like it used to but of blackest of fires and the painful desire to end it all and how he ultimately was saved and doomed at the same time.

"In romantically-inclined relationships, one cannot ignore ties like I have done with you, else you cross a line that may never be traversed back as with Tatsumi-san."

"Stop." He stated suddenly very cool in attitude towards her. "I don't want to talk about it."

She went silent, and finishing her cigar, turned on her heel and walked over to Sachi who must have been flirting with the woman shamelessly for half an hour. Grabbing him by his ear and apologizing profusely to the receptionist for her 'nephew's' behavior, she let him go at the front of the elevator.

As the doors closed to the elevator, Tsuzuki put an arm out to rebound the doors and walked in quietly turning in front of them so he didn't have to face the any looks on their faces imagined or real.

"Dibs on a room for myself." He commented nonchalantly in the elevator full of people.

Sachi almost lunged at him, if it weren't for his partner's vice-like grip on his arm and a warning.

* * *

The Hokkaido partners insisted quite forcefully for him to get some rest, and he eventually relented since he was tired. He was not looking forward to a fresh batch of Muraki-nightmares though. They cuddled up on either side of him, but somehow he still felt cold. They reassured him that they'd leave once he fell asleep so as not to affect his dreaming by their physical presence.

He realized then that it was because he was so used to being in contact with Tsuzuki, reaching a mental hand out, he held on firmly then relaxed into slumber.

_The first thing he was aware of was skin, which was odd since normally he noticed temperature first.  
Like that would be a problem. So what if he felt skin first and not warmth?_

_Then he realized he was curled up against someone.  
Not a big deal He'd cuddled enough to know it wasn't a bad thing._

_Then he noticed he was naked and spooning Tsuzuki._

_He soon realized he was not going to wake up as easily as he anticipated as the body shifted in front of him turning to face him._

TBC.

_Hajimete_ is a play on Terazuma's first name, Hajime. _Hajimete_ means 'for the first time', implying that every time she meets him it's like the 'first time' and treats him as such. It really pisses him off.

Yutaka, not to be confused with yukata (though Nui sometimes slips up just to get a rise out of him). Notice how nobody calls Watari by his first name other than in his broken/forgotten memories. I don't know if it has to do with respect, or because he gets agitated when people call him by his first name, but she slips up the yukata/yutaka bit a lot so that's probably why he simmers when she's around.

_Araki_ means rough wood or bark-covered logs. Conversely, _Aragi_ means guts. I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean fighting spirit type of guts, though the specific type of guts it is I don't know for sure. Terazuma calls her 'stupid guts'. I hear the implication here as that he hates her 'stupid guts', though he never says 'hate' per se.

The only exceptions to the rule of calling guys '-kun' or '-chan' are the heads of the different Bureaus who she refers to as bosses (Kachou), Enma of course (-sama) and Tatsumi, whom she calls the proper '–san'. Tsuzuki is the only one she calls '–han' while speaking directly to him in private which is the rural equivalent of the city's '–san'. It's really the only thing left of her original dialect since she let Tatsumi tutor her grammar usage until it drilled into her head, hence the awkward sentence structure.

Finally _Zukin_ means 'hood', something she called Tsuzuki back when they were partners. Each of her partners had their own 'pet' names.

_Obaachan_ is comparable to saying gran-mama, kinda cutesy. _O-daisofu_ means respectable great-grandfather.

_Minamata disease_ is a neurological syndrome caused by severe mercury poisoning. It was called a disease before it was known that it was neither contagious nor caused by a contagion. It turns out that industrial wastes, especially heavy metals, are bad for you. If you're interested, you can read up on it.


	11. Lust v Love

_Author's notes: -singing along to Survivor- :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own YnM or the characters therein. Any plot deviations and OCs are mine though. :3

**Warning**: One brief mention of an OC. Watch out for violence and implied slashy sexual content too, kiddies.

_**Literary Eagle, **__thanks for the review! And I agree on both counts. _

_**Stratus5**__, Tsuzuki is depressed, but he'll cheer up during this chapter! And some more Muraki-ness too. Imagining Watari freaking out amuses me too. _

_Thanks for reading and staying with me guys! I hope I'm not too rusty after six months of my computer's deadness and dust. –sweat- And wow no First POV amazing. :o_

---------------

"_Strong feelings do not necessarily make a strong character. The strength of a man is to be measured by the power of the feelings he subdues, not by the power of those which subdue him._"

-William Carleton

* * *

For a long moment, they just looked at each other. Then, Tsuzuki smiled and reached out to him murmuring his name softly. His face was caressed lightly by the tips of his partner's fingers as they brushed the hair off of his forehead. The numbing relief of not feeling anything but warm skin in the dream-reality was washed away by the amount of feelings that flooded through him by Tsuzuki's fingers. His breath caused Hisoka's hair to tickle his cheek when Tsuzuki sighed out an unnecessary, "I love you" more definite and confident than anything Hisoka had heard passing his lips before. Yet it was redundant to voice since Hisoka had been sensing it from him for the past few days. 

"tsuzuki..." he managed shakily, uncertain and confused. He was far too aware of the situation for it to be a normal dream, and all the more aware of his emotional vulnerability due to his empathy and how fragile their partnership had become because of it. He was pulled into a hug, and his head drawn to Tsuzuki's chest, cheek to skin, his ear hearing his partner's heart beat. "Shh, it's okay 'Soka. It was only a bad dream right?"

Irked, Hisoka wondered how his brain could create such a realistic, vivid representation of his partner, yet forget that he was much larger than Tsuzuki now due to Watari's potion. He rolled his eyes and pulled away, sighing as he attempted to materialize some clothes and slip into another scene. Dreams with Tsuzuki didn't usually end well.

"Don't leave." Tsuzuki's tone and eyes demanded pitifully. "I don't.." Hisoka tugged his nightshirt out of Tsuzuki's grip, even as he silently heard _'wanna be alone anymore.._' as the tail end of his sentence. Hisoka stood there, trying to persuade the scene to shift already assuming he had control when he had made clothing appear. The scene did shift. Right back to where it started, except Tsuzuki's being, his emotions and everything else that made him up, bored into him like a pin holding an insect in place. Hisoka forced his eyes open when he realized gentle hands were cupping his chin. Lips met his. Instantaneously, Hisoka felt their relationship dynamics slam to pieces.

The very nature of his nightmares disallowed his meddling and he knew he would not be able to escape from the hunger and possessiveness in those eyes. He surrendered, knowing better than to fight in dreams like these.

Baffling enough, as soon as he relinquished control, he returned the kiss heatedly. Tongue was actively involved; Hisoka didn't even have the experience to kiss that well. What he expected to devolve into a dark Tsuzuki-rape scene didn't seem at all to be. How could he be answering Tsuzuki's advances so eagerly?

_Oh my gods_, he thought distantly. _He's the one dreaming._

It started off slow. Tsuzuki's hands and lips drifted lower running over his tense muscles the nightshirt slipping off as he heard murmured assurances. He felt the tension in his shoulders drain away. Feelings grew ever more knotted and indecipherable between each of them as their actions became more heated.

The next shift had him with his legs hooked over Tsuzuki's shoulders and his fingers digging into the thickness of his arms as they frantically pressed and slid together towards release.

He could feel both sides of the story, unable to lose himself in the madness of passion. Before either had reached an orgasm, Hisoka disconnected, woken partly from shock and partly because the dream Tsuzuki had locked him into had been far too alien in feeling. Where there should be pain, there was only intense pleasure, which had not only been intensified because of Tsuzuki's own pleasure, but because their joining lacked something else Hisoka was very familiar with. What that lack was eluded him. The part of him that had wanted to see the dream out, his curiousness, had been squashed when fear won out. In unfamiliar situations he could only run.

As he futilely tried to block out the flashing progression of images that stubbornly came to mind and the memory of touch with it, his arms, chest, and thighs tingled hotly. He realized with some surprise that his cursemarks were reacting to the dream he had just had, and rolling up his sleeve he discovered they were glowing an amber-orange color, rather than the crimson they were supposed to be. Re-covering his arm quickly, he settled down back into his bed, glad for once that he had woken up quietly. Through the door he heard the Hokkaido duo bantering idly with one another, and with some surprise he smelled something delicious wafting through the door.

The cursemarks were worrisome, but the dream bothered him more; it had been the dream that had been raw and underhanded in its moral because he personally couldn't agree with sex as not being agonizing between two men.

Then again Tsuzuki had been patient. The large majority of his time was spent on careful touching than the actual act. Hisoka found it puzzling. _Wasn't love just an ideal that man tacked onto passion to separate it from lust? To somehow make it 'okay'?_ He frowned chewing on his bottom lip, for once wondering where he had learned that. He shuddered from a sudden perceived chill. He didn't know who, but considering his past his bet was on Muraki.

In light of this revelation, he cracked down on his own prejudices. _The difference between love and lust then is that… _He stopped realizing that besides what he thought he always knew, he didn't know anything. He contemplated on this for a bit until it occurred to him that he could compare memories of feelings from each emotion. So, he let himself more deeply feel out the memories of Tsuzuki's feelings whenever his partner thought of love, shaving off the bubbliness and other personality traits he normally had.

Once the general idea was firmly in mind, Hisoka hesitated doing the next step dreading even the vestigial memories of Muraki. He decided it would be better if Muraki hadn't been focused on him, and dredged up memories of Muraki's emotions, current and past, whenever the doctor lusted after Tsuzuki.

With startling clarity, it was a stark contrast of emotions, even ignoring the depth of Muraki's insanity. The difference was so complex that it couldn't be merely simplified into one sentence, but the fact that there was a definite contrast alleviated some of his worries with Tsuzuki. The physical attraction seemed to be the only thing the two emotions had in common, besides the overwhelmingness of both.

With some anxiety, Hisoka looked back at the dream Tsuzuki had unconsciously shared with him, but he just couldn't compare it to his other, less appealing experiences since it was only Tsuzuki's fantasy, leaving any comparisons between the two irrelevant. It bothered him that because of that he couldn't also compare this experience to his other experiences.

The only obvious conclusion about sexual intercourse he could settle on was that if he had no choice in the matter of doing it, he would choose Tsuzuki over Muraki.

However, he was aware that this particular choice could not help him determine his feelings concerning his partner because, if it was a choice between someone and Muraki, he would choose the one that wasn't his murderer. The one who hadn't raped him: body, soul, and mind. Of course if he had any choice at all, he wouldn't have sex with either of them.

He chuckled darkly. Maybe the owner of that brothel had a point. Maybe he really did hate Muraki more than he cherished Tsuzuki, and a part of him was a little sad at that. Did Tsuzuki really mean that little to him?

Hisoka wondered bitterly if his premature death would keep him stunted forever in terms of how emotionally similar to a kid he was, but then discarded that thought because he didn't believe in forever. Forever didn't exist and neither did a painful hard-on from a stupid synchronized dream.

Slipping into something more loose-fitting, he laid back down. Though he wasn't a masochist, he coasted on the familiar feeling of pain, and eventually it subsided as he went soft. Just in time too.

"Hisoookaaa!" They jerked open the door, hands bearing gifts of a light dinner: pan-fried vegetables, some steamed rice with braised fish, and a small cup of green tea. "Time to eat!"

* * *

After his shower, Tsuzuki hadn't been sure what to do with himself. There was a television, but he had never found them to hold his attention for more than ten minutes at a time. 

He had ended up falling asleep sitting up against the headboard, reading through some reports on the case by some of the Demon Exorcist agents, having been emotionally exhausted worrying over Hisoka and taking care of the case though he hardly did anything about either of them.

The next moment of coherency had him blinking the sleepy haze out of his eyes for several moments. _Perverted dreams about Hisoka aren't usually that.. sweet. _He thought to himself, then blushed at the imagery of an eager Hisoka responding well to his touch. The dream had been more like what he would do for real if he was allowed such freedom of hands and mouth than what he usually dreamt. Then again Tsuzuki had been more aware of his actions.

Usually his dreams were incoherent and vague, and he'd have little control. For a brief moment, it had seemed clear in that erotic dream that Hisoka was merely an extension of himself, but that made no sense at all, beyond the typical 'I'm in love and he's my missing half' deduction. Even that deduction felt wrong, as the connection he had felt was deeper and more ingrained than a flippant desire processed by his subconscious. In the meantime, his hand would do the trick for the side effects of his dreaming.

After tidying himself up, he went back to reading the report he had found most interesting. Apparently a demon liaison that had been sent from hell by Ashtaroth to notify Enma of the whole fiasco had mentioned that they knew the renegade's whereabouts were somewhere north in the Chuubu region, meaning that Tsuzuki and his group were in the middle of things. Unknown to him, it had corroborated information Nui had gotten from the shopkeeper.

If only there was a lead, he could… He sat up straight adjusting his shirt to answer the loud banging on his door.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Receiving a blank look from Tsuzuki, Sachiya passed over it. "Never mind. Let's get going! We've connected the missing people to the case."

Tsuzuki blinked taking his work-issued cell phone out and realized that the battery was dead. He'd have to re-charge it later. "There's more missing people?"

His temporary partner slapped his forehead. "You don't know 'cause you left the shop before the fat man spilled his guts. Yes, there's been quite a lot of reports around here if you hadn't been so—"

"Good Morrow, Zukin." Nui stated loudly, knocking Sachiya aside with a precise elbow. "There seems to be a correlation around a certain traditional inn that people have been disappearing from." She looked at Sachiya with a raised eyebrow.

Her partner scowled finishing her thought. "We'll be checking that out. So far only three people have gone missing, none of them particularly 'important', so the police haven't gotten quite frantic yet. I think they're holding on to the hope that they got lost or something."

Tsuzuki shrugged into his jacket, smiling. Sleep had done him good. "So where are we off to?"

"Tate-yama."

------------

They hadn't given their Demon Exorcist escort a thought. The poor sod was left wandering around city, unable to determine their signatures amid the chaotic searching forces of hell that had arrived a day before them and cursing left and right of all the bad luck he had, since he had only been given one of their phone numbers that didn't connect, and head office was too busy to be looking up any others.

He gave up, and decided that it would be best to just enjoy the time like a vacation; he hadn't had one in months. Of course he didn't notify anyone important that he lost his assigned group and was taking an impromptu break on company time.

* * *

In a freshly laundered man's darkly patterned kimono, the young man laid out onto a flat rock in the boulder-hills behind the Tateyama Ryokan nearly on the edge of the mountains. He was sure in his ability to hide, and how sweet humans tasted. 

His new master was neither sweet nor graceful, but had let him free to do as he pleased as long as he stayed within range of his master's senses and stayed out of sight. However there was just something that felt so good about the sunlight on his skin. Instinctively he knew he was supposed to love the dark and all things in it, but the warmth was something he missed and secretly yearned for.

Then he felt _them_ appear, and left towards the direction of his master's mental beckoning and into the sanctuary of the neglected temple shrine nearby. Cracked brittle bones were all that remained of the consumed local and foreign tourists.

Considering what just appeared at the inn, it would be a problem if he tried feeding again. Problem was, was that he was already hungry.

* * *

Terazuma frowned when they left the hospital where Takahashi Lily had died. The problem was that no child had been born by the records and thus no child had been registered as dead or missing. 

"Well, that only means that Takahashi's wife died of complications of a failed miscarriage but no child was ever delivered." Watari restated.

It was very strange, either the demon who had started this whole bit had stolen the baby away and wiped the memories of the doctor and nurses in charge of its birth or Takahashi himself had delivered the baby at home and handed it directly to the shopkeeper before calling the ambulance. Very perplexing, though his gut was telling him it was the former since humans left too much behind of the truth to get away scot-free.

"And that gets us back to where we started." Wakaba huffed, crossing her arms in concentration.

Araki didn't comment knowing better than to say anything else ever since Terazuma had gone 'Black' on her, turning into the frightening Shikigami that inhabited him when she had let it slip that green of her ribbons was an ugly color for Wakaba before they had gotten to the hospital.

She had screamed frightened by his sudden change, legs frozen. The annoying scientist had grabbed her out of the way of the snarling, lunging beast. His slight partner had then slapped an ofuda on him and, changing back, he calmly took a proffered cigarette and lighter from her and lit it.

The look he sent Araki was one filled with murderous intent, and she, properly forewarned, stayed quiet. The only tribute left of the transformation had been a gutted brick wall into someone's private backyard, and a shredded pile of Terazuma's old clothes. Wakaba had wordlessly handed him a new set minus a coat from her knapsack.

As the Shinigami discussed their next course of action, her phone chirped. She answered, and then almost dropped it in surprise and fright. She held it out to Watari. "It's for you."

He answered jovially, but went quiet when he listened to whoever it was. "I understand." Hanging up, his eyes looked sharp as he looked at each one of them. "We've been ordered by Enma himself to take Muraki into Juuohcho custody."

Terazuma looked grim and tired, while Wakaba's mouth was a thin line of worry.

"Muraki?" Their exorcist escort asked curiously.

"A very dangerous man, still living. I s'pose Enma got tired of his meddling bullshit." Terazuma answered gruffly, the hand holding the almost burnt out cigarette muffling his words. "Or it might just be for questioning about his brother, who knows how a god thinks?"

"So you've been told to detain him without any preparation? No wonder you guys have such a high turnover rate. Now I'm not surprised that so many of you Shinigami die for all your near-immortality or fail on the job with so little consideration for time and planning for an attack."

Wakaba cleared her throat. "Araki-san, I know that you seem to be a very knowledgeable person, but I prefer to listen to advice on the matter, not a rant on our supposed incompetency. Muraki has been causing trouble for the Ministry for years and years. His intentions birthed one of our Shinigami, and single-handedly created at least fifty cases for us to solve one at a time over the years. It's true that he's a dangerous man, but he is also very cunning. We wouldn't dream of just jumping in as you're suggesting!" She smiled at the exorcist, who blinked back stunned and fell silent again.

In the end it took them a day to develop a plan. To do so it wasn't necessary to survey the surrounding area, as they weren't going to pull help from the surrounding spirits, who, while it was true that they were strong, were also highly unreliable when called upon by fuda users of average strength.

The plan was to trap him in a large open area so he couldn't flee when Wakaba's preventative barrier was erected which Watari would sustain while she worked on the final phase, then attack him with Terazuma's Shikigami until he was weak enough that Wakaba could seal his ability.

From there it was smooth sailing. Araki stood by silently agreeing to herself that it was a good plan, but a back up plan was in order in case it failed. She guessed that since they didn't include her that she _was_ the back up plan. Unbeknownst to her, they hadn't included her because she might be a poor team player, she might not have any strengths to speak of towards the collective action, and might ruin their plan on accident. They simply couldn't afford to trust her.

* * *

Konoe a day later had word that the Kinki and Chugoku sectors' Shinigami had been notified to apprehend one Muraki Kazutaka based on the grave charge of disrupting the paranormal duties of the Ministry of Hades and the more minor offenses of kidnapping, torturing, and inchoate practices against Shinigami. 

"Tatsumi." He barked out as he entered the room. The secretary looked up concerned. "I need you to go support Watari, Terazuma, and Wakaba as they attempt to apprehend Muraki in Nagoya. I'll keep up with the communication channels here."

With a stern nod, Tatsumi took off his headset, bid a quick farewell, and disappeared. Sighing heavily, the elderly chief sat down resuming Tatsumi's work.

He decided that that was probably not going to be enough manpower, and primed backup forces from the Exorcist division just in case.

TBC.

_Questions? Comments? Leave a review or PM me. :D  
_


	12. Broken Stalemate

_Author's notes: Ahhaha! Hint-dropping and Muraki-Tatsumi fighting and so much fun in writing this chapter! _

_Warning: OCs can win fights._

_Disclaimer: YnM and all characters from that series do not belong to me and I do not profit from them. All the OCs and plot within belong to me. :) _

_Hi ya **laustic**! Thanks. It always calms my nerves when reviewers remind me that they read 'cause they think it's good. :)_

_Hey **Experimental**. Your review set me off to write the scene where they do meet face to face (Last chapter or epilogue, I'm not quite certain yet!) which slowed me down in posting this, and hell yea it's AWKWARD. :D Ashtarothe in this chapter here.. yesss. Nui's past will be expanded on later. Have you wondered why Tsuzuki doesn't remember moving on? hinthint. And again, sorry if this chapter isn't very long! Been having mucho computer failures.. :(_

_Hi **Literary Eagle**. You're welcome, but why wouldn't I continue this story? I'm going for the long haul. :D Yes._

_Everyone I really appreciate you hanging in with me. The story is coming to a close, so bear with me! Sadly, I lost my library of quotes and excerpts when my computer kicked the bucket. I'll take any anyone would like to throw at me! Be sure to at least include who said it, though if it's written the title and the date would be an immense help too! My computer's death has thrown a wrench into alot of things it seems._

_Lastly, if anyone sees any discrepancies between this chapter and the last ones, please, please PM me. I can't possibly keep track of every little thing anymore, now that my computer is dead.  
_

* * *

"Hard work spotlights the character of people: some turn up their sleeves, some turn up their noses, and some don't turn up at all." 

-Sam Ewing

* * *

"_Abalim has betrayed our code. Do what must be done before the Prince decides to take action. Be sure not to bring any attention to yourself, Kato, or the deal is off."_

He breathed out carefully, fingering the camera case idly. The grassy rolling plains they were traversing led up to the small inn they were headed for, having decided to teleport some distance away. Tsuzuki was downright babbly, a strange reprieve from his intimidating quietness. However, he had grown into a sort of bubbly silence allowing them privacy, when Kato and Nui hung back away from him.

"Are you uneasy about the rematch, Sachi-kun?" She breathed out, smoking next to him with a watchful eye on his hands and the camera bag, announcing her point by nonverbal communication.

"What idiot wouldn't be?"

She chuckled, eyes drifting to Tsuzuki's back. "I doubt we will have to battle with him around."

"But…" His own eyes tracked the movement of the bouncing back of said subject. "He couldn't move last time."

"Because Demons, especially ambitious lower-ranked ones, will let loose important clues if they think the person they have challenged rank to is a weakling. You should have heeded the lessons in Demonology 101."

"It was an optional course." He looked down at the ground, regretting that he hadn't taken it. "So it was a bluff to get more intel."

"Precisely such."

"And, I figured he was just a powerful moron. My bad." Sachiya paused and Nui waited. "You said it was a 'challenge'. Why would a demon—I mean, Tsuzuki would have to outrank him, but then how did that happen?"

"It apparently occurred in a case involving a boy with a transplanted contract and a cursed violin. Zukin killed Sagantanus, who had been attempting to dispatch the newly contracted as he had already fulfilled his side of the bargain with the original contracted. The Duke of Hell, Ashtarothe, decreed Tsuzuki was the rightful heir to the position."

"Oh. That's why bu-the Demon we're after dropped Sagantanus' name."

She hummed an affirmative, and snuffed out her cigar out on the bottom of her wooden sandals, not speaking further. They had arrived at the quant, well-maintained Tate-yama.

"Hey! I'll check us in, okay?" With that, Tsuzuki strolled in dufflebag over his shoulder, perkily. Sachiya could only stare in fascination at the oldest Shinigami's sudden mood shift from yesterday.

"Shade, what is troubling you?"

His eyes got distant then, before he smiled sheepishly. "I've just a bad feeling about all of this."

"All rookies burned once become paranoid." Smirking, she huffed and walked through the shoji that their hostess slid open, greeting them politely.

Kato smiled at his quirk in fate, greeting the hostess with a courtesy nod and entering.

* * *

As he strolled through the park directly across from his condominium, Muraki realized with great amusement that a barrier had enveloped him. That is, he was amused until an enormous raging black lion lunged for him. 

Narrowly sidestepping the flurry of movement as it tore a gash in the flaps of his coat, he effortlessly signed calling on the spirits residing in the manmade pathway to ensnare the dangerously furious beast. The spirits had little issue responding to his evocation of power, understanding his complex chain of brief, self-made chants. The concrete, defying gravity and its own inert solid state, flowed up.

Finding itself suddenly in a vulnerable position, the black lion recoiled from the thrust of watery concrete, fleeing just beyond reach as Muraki evoked a barrier around himself. A great molten fireball blasted from its mouth crystallizing and shattering the wave, slamming into Muraki's newly made barrier. However, the rest of the wave crashed into the beast, solidifying on the spot and pinning him into place like a fly caught in spit.

"Hajime!!!" The outer barrier flickered and then brightened as another energy signature joined hers.

With a smugness befitting his confidence, he examined the squirming creature, and, recognizing the mark of Enma within it, he paced a circle around it. "Well, well. What an exemplary sample of a parasitic type." He stopped clasping his elbow with a hand, and with the other made a sign and flicked a finger up. "Seal." The ground around his feet outpoured bright radial streaks like the spokes of a wheel, connecting and filling the circular path he had just walked with crimson light. It constricted on the beast as it flailed angrily, bellowing its resistance until an unconscious 'Hajime' emerged naked as its bulk disappeared within him.

Standing close to their coworker Muraki turned to the pair supporting the barrier. "Did you think I would be so easy to capture, when even your best had been thwarted? Or did you think he was as incompetent as he was oblivious?" His gaze raked over the unusual markings and signs of a Shinigami who had rejected the Shikigami he was forced to bear, reminded of his own experimental toy whose refusal had made the marks set and their bond stronger.

Neither of them responded to his taunt.

His face lost his smile. "Release me or watch my art unravel your partner from the Summon he carries. I'm sure its hunger will tear him to pieces, if the process doesn't destroy his soul first." He gazed coolly out at the petite female who had yelled, and then met the glare of the familiar scientist.

"On orders from Lord Enma, you are hereby summoned to the Ministry." She responded lowly, sounding as if she was suppressing her anger. Muraki wished he could taste it, but their barrier was remarkably effective. He could sense only the energy used for the dome.

"If you insist…" With a few weighty etches in the air, bewitched charms spawned from them, connecting to his previous sealing circle and skimming the ground to stop at seven equidistant points around his captive. As he chanted, they hovered around expanding to an enormous size, four representing the well-known names of the strongest Guardian beasts at the cardinal points in clearly written kanji, while three more represented the next most powerful Summons in their other-dimensional world. Sohryuu, Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, interlaced with Rikugo, Koujin, and Touda.

With a cutoff chant, energy of varying color shot out from each floating name and lassoing around the chi center they were affiliated to as Terazuma was lifted from out of the rubble of the dug up sidewalk. He woke up terrified and screaming from the pain of what amounted to a double-quartering to his energy centers.

"Hajime!!" Wakaba's eyes widened recognizing their names and fearing for the worse, nearly dropping the barrier, but Watari's firm hand kept her doing what needed to be done.

While the other foolish Shinigami dared not remove the barrier, Muraki intensely focused on the last character, 'sever'. With a sharp laugh, he swung the character forward towards the binding that Terazuma was in, only to frown when shadow encased and dissolved his target into a not-world, instantly undoing the delicate links of magic. Their dissipating remains fell apart in colorful glittering sprinkles of light.

"You are not allowed to harm any more of the Ministry's employees, Muraki-san."

Mouth a thin line of displeasure, he swiftly turned around to face the infamous Shadow User behind him, forcing a smile of pleasantness back onto his face. "A pity, since pain is an essential learning experience for your line of work, Tatsumi-san."

Eyes glancing towards the two Shinigami maintaining the barrier, Muraki caught the glimpse of their companion reappear from nothing near them.

"Some lessons are best taught through mistakes. Yours are a character flaw of arrogance and self-indulgence. How much power did you wastefully expend just now torturing Terazuma-san?" Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, his amiable smile changing effortlessly into a dark, menacing visage. "Possibly more than you can afford before a fight with me. The barrier around us will ensure you cannot run away this time."

"Why would you bide your time waiting for an opportune moment to arise?" He knew that a Shadow User's strength varied on the lunar cycle regardless of how much light was around them. "Because it's a new moon in a few days. Your pretense of strength would only deceive someone less wise, Secretary."

"Let us see how much is pretend, Doctor." With a calm step forward, shadows rose flapping around him like a tattered robe in a nonexistent wind. Then suddenly they were upon Muraki. His shield bent under the weight and Muraki felt the ground underneath compact, as if a giant plow had suddenly raked the ground, turning it over all at once. Then the dark cloud was gone, revealing a slightly bleeding, hunched Muraki, his face devoid of glasses, and gripping his right arm with his left. His shield would have failed, and, rather than be a fool and let it collapse on itself, he had simply released it.

"Is that all you are capable of Kagetsukai?" Laughing, he straightened and let his arm go to let enough of his blood drop to the ground in front of him. Another dark cloud sliced towards him, but he twisted out of the way slamming the damaged arm into the loose soil and calling upon his servant. His blood was the sacrifice to its summoning, as his eye had been to bind it to him long ago. The golem climbed out of the ground before him, raising itself to a meager height of seven feet, letting out an enraged howl at Tatsumi. The secretary took a careful step back, steeling himself. Muraki reinstated his shield, and ordered it to kill.

His shadows tore into and rendered his golem to bits. However, his golem was far sturdier than that and smarter, reforming arms before anything else. It slammed a hand into Tatsumi's side throwing him into a tree. His body made a satisfying crunch as his glasses flew off his face. Lip bleeding, Tatsumi stood, ignoring the dirt on his otherwise immaculate suit.

Though both were weaker than they had been in their first unexpected match, they were evenly matched now, which pleased neither of them.

As the creature reformed of dirt and mud, Tatsumi sliced it into portions, encapsulating them into shadows and lobbing them in the shadow realm, but they slipped back refusing to stay put dimensionally like a normal, corporeal being. The secretary directed his attacks on Muraki then, knowing that he could not win against a thing that was un-killable.

Muraki laughed as he was again encased in shadow and his shield battered at. Again, he released it just before it imploded, and was only cut by the remaining shadow, while Tatsumi was again pummeled into the ground, sacrificing defense for aggression. They did not pause to look at each other, knowing they were quite at an impasse and continuing their strikes.

With a spurt of blood, a sharp object slid into Muraki's back and through his abdomen twisting, before he could set up another shield. His jaw clenched as he shoved the dismay at the sword piercing him away. It was roughly yanked out, and he could feel it clip bone as his blood sprayed onto the ground and causing his golem to pause sniffing in his direction.

Outraged and snarling, Muraki attempted to turn on the twit who had dared, a slender petite woman who had very little power to speak of, but his legs were already folding under him from a nicked spine. The irony was not lost on him, having murdered many of her type. His hand shot out quickly, before she had a chance to think of moving, roughly grabbing her ankle and laying a curse. He basked in her pain as the wicked spell he laid siphoned energy out of her to feed his golem. Her anguished screams were the last gratifying memory he had before passing out from sudden, extreme blood loss.

The exorcist-issued sword clattered to stillness on the ground. The screams continued.

The golem roared and shriveled up despite the fresh fuel it had been given, dying because the dead could not feed the nonliving. A shrunken well-preserved eye with an iris of silver, laid upon the tumbled mud and rock it had been comprised of, was all that remained. A heavy wind foretold of an eminent violent thunderstorm.

Dropping the barrier together, Wakaba and Watari rushed to the exorcist's side. Terazuma had already been looked over and, having borrowed Watari's lab coat, the scientist had to carefully take it off while focusing on the barrier, Terazuma was busy sulking and smoking, refusing to budge viewing her screams as a sign that her vigilantism hadn't ended so heroically. Wakaba worked to seal the curse's movement at her knee and Watari examined her ankle where an intricate Gaelic knot tattooed her. Pulling some supporting fuda out as Wakaba finalized the temporary seal, Watari set one ablaze trying to determine what base had been used for it. Araki Hana was completely silent staring down in shock at the shrunken remains of her leg. "What the hell is he to be using tainted magic like that?"

"What were you thinking jumping into a fight like that?" Wakaba met her question with another, sternly looking down at her.

"It was the thing to do. At the rate they were going, it was going to take too long." Araki flinched expecting to be yelled at like the past two days.

"That was very stupid of you!" Wakaba admonished her as the exorcist winced, but then smiled at her. "But thank you."

Araki couldn't believe her ears. The high and mighty shinigami thanking an inexperienced exorcist? She was taken aback.

Watari clarified, misinterpreting her confusion. "We probably would have run out of juice for the barrier before they were done fighting, and we would have lost him." He nodded in Muraki's direction.

Shadows had surrounded and covered Muraki like thick gauze, staunching the blood flow and stabilizing his spine. Then he simply disappeared under it as Tatsumi sent him to his shadow realm.

"Onto other matters... how the bloody hell did he do that?" The scientist sat back on his haunches talking more to himself than anyone else. "He used a rebounding curse based on karma. By stabbing him, the balance of negative karma shifted to her. Regardless of the fact that he is a conundrum of negative karma himself, he cursed her for her own." He looked up flashing an apologetic smile though it was no fault of his. "My best guess is you're stuck with the dud leg until you decide to quit the job. I'm sure I could outfit you with something if I put my mind to it!"

"Ah… No thanks." Araki meekly said, fearing the kind of things the mad man would try to affix to her leg.

"I'll deliver Muraki to Enma's agents." Tatsumi, cranky from being tired, adjusted his glasses disappearing.

"Godspeed, Tatsumi!" Watari said cheerfully anyway, even though the secretary had already left.

"You people are off your rockers!" Araki blurted out suddenly, and then averted her gaze self-consciously as three pairs of eyes stared at her. "I mean, killing demons is one thing but that's easy in comparison to this!... well, I-I mean, their M.O. is clear that they want to collect souls, and since our souls have already been collected by Lord Enma, they usually try to kill us as quickly as possible, instead of drawing it out." She looked down pointedly at her leg.

Terazuma huffed muttering, and walked away pissily. Muraki had worked him over and it still hurt like a bitch, even though there wasn't a single mark on him. His petite partner excused herself smiling, hopping after him in concern.

Then, Watari laughed. "Ohhooo? Is that a compliment?"

"Uh…" She started again as the suddenly friendly scientist thrust a finger at her face, waggling it under her nose.

"Missy, killing demons is serious business."

"Yes …?"

"Could I interest you in some tea before you head back to your chief?" The grin was ten times wider now, so how could she refuse? Of course, she couldn't tell that his flirtatiousness had nothing to do with liking her, and all to do with ulterior motives, involving potions.

"Sure."

"Great!" He clapped his hands and stood up, then stopped just then noticing the mess the fight with Muraki had left behind. At his curious halt of movement, Araki surveyed the scene.

There were deep claw marks in the ground that could only be made by a huge animal, broken concrete sidewalks torn and scattered about like lopsided marbles, and let's not forget the distinct scores of overturned dirt that amounted to hundreds of kilos in weight. Not to mention the large mound laying in the middle of all of it.

"Huh. I guess Tatsumi will notice the damage he caused when he gets the bill." With a throaty chuckle at the irony, Watari looked back at her, holding a hand down to her. "Shall we?"

She nodded and he teleported them to JuuOhCho's medical suite.

* * *

The hunger was a living ravaging thing, writhing about in his mind. His master hadn't seemed to have the same affliction as he, only needing to feed every week or so. 

So, he was refused, and his hunger sneered at. 'They are near' was the reasoning he caught, but it soon became inadequate.

"Why are we hiding, master?"

An annoyed snort was issued, but his master said nothing more.

Frustrated by the gnawing pain in his gut, he finally ceded to the transformation clawing to be free. Power wafted over his form as his body expanded and molded into an enormous four-winged black crow with a hooked beak and viciously sharp talons.

"Excellent, boy. You've finally matured." His master didn't look the slightest bit scared.

He attacked at his underbelly knowing the thinness of shell at that point. His talons melted through it and his astonished master's own survival instinct kicked in, using anthropoid claws to rip him off. Standing his full height on spindly legs, he lifted the caught crow and stabbed him with the stinger that tipped his muscular tail.

Pinned down, body on fire from the poison leaking into him, he hooked his beak into the tail and ripped it apart right below the stinger. His master shrieked in pain and anger, as the tail poured blood.

With a quick flick of his head, the stinger too was thrown away leaving a gelatinously bleeding sore on his breast, and he took flight.

Claws snapped only feathers as they chased to crush the crow's head, but the scorpion was no match for the crow's speed despite how his poison had drastically reduced it. Blistering talons sunk into the hard shell of his master's back, digging for the pulse as he dived with an open beak. A quick recoil with it closed nearly separated his master's head from his body. Blood emptied from the gaping wound, and the crow feasted from his master's remains.

"_You stole everything from me!!!"_

"_It's cold and dark in there, isn't it?"_

"_Wait just a little longer, my step-brother."_

"_Kazutaka, this is Saki Shidou… your step-brother."_

"… _I'll kill you with my own… __**hands**__!!!"_

He remembered who he had been, how he had been shot in the back by the family butler, and his soul contained in a doll for what seemed like an eternity, but he was no longer what he was in memory.

Saki Shidou was not a demon. He was certainly a monster in the guise of a human, but still only human.

He felt his power deepen in strength as the demon's, Abalim's, memory filled in the gaps of how his soul had been transferred into a newly born demon. He saw Abalim's intent, and all his questions were answered and then some. The idiot had been falsely accused of breaking the Prince's edict by devouring a contractee's soul, but he had no proof and was doomed to die, regardless of whether or not he defeated the current Right Hand of Ashtaroth.

He was still hungry. Shrinking back into his lesser form, he padded over to the wall grabbing semi-whole clothes that had belonged to the humans he had eaten.

Dressing himself, he wondered what the Halfling would taste like as he descended on the inn below. He would manage the unfinished matter of his little brother after that. His father's descendants were all infected with his genetic insanity.

* * *

"My lady." Her servant bowed its head. She preferred loyal humans whose souls she kept to the sniveling likes of the kind that surrounded her. Uncrossing her legs, she stood lightly shaking her long, transparent white hair to the side. Black silk shimmered over the creaking leather of her scant garments, bosom contained only enough not to be a nuisance, as she walked gracefully down the steps leading to her obsidian throne. 

"What news do you bring, Erond?"

He shivered at her close proximity, and she could taste his fear. "The Tome of Rank has decreed a new challenger and struck Abalim out. He is dead."

"And the call name of our new challenger?"

"Hidouzaki."

She smiled. The god of the dead had given them the name of the human whose soul had been grafted to a demon, so they would recognize him if he ever appeared in the Tome.

"Send word to Pruslas to bring my armies back, and a messenger to Enma. Use the Complex to contact Rashaverek to let him know the situation. Don't bother reminding him the price of failure."

"Yes, my lady."

"Erond." Crooning like most people did to their pets, she leaned down to pat his head, her bloodless hand a stark contrast to the burgundy of his hair. Stretching the muscles in her back, a lone black feathery wing fluttered softly in response while the remains of the other could only flex sinew and cord. She had won her position for returning the favor threefold to the fool who had torn her wing asunder.

"Yes, my lady?" His panic was a soothing balm to her nerves.

The Prince had been very pleased to see her join the ranks and personally granted her demonic power. Fallen angels were a rare affair after all, and one that willingly became contaminated even fewer. The contamination had carved out the place where ever-present pain from not being in her Creator's presence had resided, but in its place it had filled her with unnatural emotions and urges. The taint changed her intrinsic nature of goodness to one tainted with sin that could willfully serve under the Prince, and modified her form from a sexless ambiguity to something no longer celestial or heavenly. It suited her well.

"You have remained in my favor for months." Stroking his soft hair, she whispered in his ear, and granted him what not even many demons had. "You may address me by name when you feel it is appropriate."

"As you wish, Lady Ashtaroth." He swallowed heavily, his panic subsiding, but the fear remained strong in him as she suggestively touched his back and his face. He did not speak even though his countenance had grown red and his breathing irregular.

With a content sigh, she pulled her hands back and climbed the stairs turning her back on him. "You are dismissed, Erond." Seating herself again on her throne, she smiled, fully energized by the power of his fear and dissatisfaction.

"Yes, my lady." He choked out, backing out of the room submissively to run his errands.

She really had looked forward to the Halfling joining their ranks, but no matter the negotiating Enma would not loosen his hold, claiming that his soul determined him to be more human than not and therefore under his jurisdiction of authority. She had begged to differ and had cited several instances of prevalent demonic ability that could only be inborn, but arguing with a god was ultimately futile if you weren't one yourself.

She expected Hidouzaki would prove to be a better substitute for Tsuzuki, anyway.

TBC.

_Abalim, Pruslas, and Rashaverek are all bonafide demons. The last two are known assistants of Ashtaroth. Sagantanus as far as I can tell doesn't exist, so for all intents and purposes his replacement can be made up too! _


	13. Nui's Secret

_Author's notes: I made this chapter in conjunction with the next one to see if it improves my flow. Much hate for Muraki as usual. XD;_

_Hi ya **laustic**! The details were fun to write! Thanks for reviewing. :) _

_Hello **Literary Eagle**. I liked the fight scene too. :D__ Muraki v. Tatsumi: Battle of the Ultra-Semes.__  
_

_Yo, **Chris... Savic!.. n.** or whatever your name is XD .. I.. uh. I don't know when I'll have time to write the idea for the story you threw at me. Thanks for the in-depth constructive criticism. I agree with the Japanese titles, though the formality will remain. You flatter me too much I'm afraid. ;) Noooo, you've ousted my LJ name! For shame. XD _

_Hey **Experimental**. I'm glad somebody noticed that! XD 'Archduke' is the official title, I just assume that it doesn't matter male or female really, though in this characterization of Ashtaroth she prefers being called 'Lady'. haha I myself prefer different insights into fight scenes. :D ... I hope the climax doesn't end in epic failure though. XD;; Treading carefully through this part. I hate disappointments after such a long period of rising action._

_Thanks for reading, and only 2-3 more chapters to go! Wheeee :D _

_Oops, almost forgot the song clip. Haha.  
_

* * *

"You get mistaken for strangers by your own friends  
when you pass them at night under the silvery, silvery citibank lights  
arm in arm in arm and eyes and eyes glazing under  
oh you wouldn't want an angel watching over  
surprise, surprise they wouldn't wannna watch  
another uninnocent, elegant fall into the unmagnificent lives of adults"

--excerpt from "Mistaken for Strangers" by The National

* * *

Looking past the couch where two people were guarding the door in all their frilly-aproned culinary splendor, Hisoka was on a mission that only a certain kind of crazy could drive him to great lengths to carry out. 

He was going to sneak out of his house.

His cursemarks had itched persistently over the past half day as they shrunk to a less pronounced, more harmless-looking design. He had only realized two hours ago that they were scarring over. He needed to get out.

"Hey, Saya Say 'ahhhh' for me."

"Ahhhh..."

He had just made it past the bathroom door across from the kitchen sink when they simultaneously turned pinning him in place with equally heated looks, Yuma with her spoon upraised and Saya with her hands on her hips.

"Now, Hisoka. You should be in bed..." Saya started, when Yuma interrupted with a rough stroke of her spoon.

"Tiptoeing past us, ain't gonna work buddy! Not since we've prepared you a four-course dinner." She playfully batted her eyes at him. Even without the ability to, he could practically read the domestic contentment wafting off of her, which promised swift retribution if he did not comply.

"How do you feel about a spinach salad with Italian dressing, a side of steamed asparagus and carrots, followed by braised sardines in sushi rice, and then sliced rabbit-eared green apples?"

He swallowed feeling trapped, knowing their homely violence consisted of a multi-colored poofy dress and pink hair dye if he answered incorrectly.

"Ahh… That sounds good." He swallowed nervously, even though it was the complete truth. They had determined his food preferences in a matter of days. Despite his much larger size, they could effortlessly off-balance him to knock him down and sit to keep him pinned. Last time he had been stubborn they had fork-fed him. He'd rather not have that humiliation a second time.

"Aww, Hisoka-kun is being such a good boy!" Saya beamed at him quite pleased, while his face twitched at the insult and bad memory association. Noticing his look, she faltered concerned. Yuma noticed Saya's hesitation and grinned broadly. He knew a change of tactics always followed that expression.

"Now, now, Hisoka! You're still a growing bo—"

"Don't call me that!" They had argued several times, but he'd rather not explain all the nitty-gritty details of his past to them.

"But, just because you _look_ full grown doesn't mean you are, I know a hungry bo—"

His mouth flapped open. "I'm not—!"

"Yu-chan." They both fell silent instantly, looking towards the interrupter.

Her spoon-baton stopped its waving motion as Yuma gave Saya a curious look of unease. Her partner was clutching her hands together over her waist with a pained expression.

"Saya…?" She quickly turned the stove off, shifting the pan with the sardines to a cool element, and set the spoon aside, pulling her into a comfortable hug.

"You didn't see that?" Her whisper sounded haunted, but Hisoka heard and his stomach clenched.

"See what? Oh, Saya." She tenderly brought her head closer into her throat as her partner shuddered unpleasantly from what Hisoka couldn't tell as long as they held those 'can't-pry' charms. He felt that he was peeping on a private moment between them and turned away.

His doorbell ringing startled only him it seemed. He quickly stepped down into the stone-floored foyer as the Hokkaido girls remained embraced murmuring to one another, and opened the door just to see who it was. It was an odd, edgy feeling, this not knowing. He knew it had to be one of his coworkers though, since he could feel the neighbors around his house regardless of the space between his and theirs. He had had to learn some control in order to block their day-to-day dreams, thoughts, and miseries out of his mind. Needless to say, he hadn't slept as well or as much as his 'caretakers' wanted.

A cheerful 'Hello, Hisoka-kun!' blasted at him, and he blinked at the plastic covered hangers that were shoved towards him by Wakaba. "Saya and Yuma asked me to pick these up from the dry cleaners today! Now," and before her shoulder could shove her way inside Hisoka opened the door for her, "How are you feeling?"

"He's doing a lot better since we've begun his retraining." Saya stated with a calm smile, all signs of panic gone.

Closing the door, Hisoka sighed, hanging the clothes on the bar over his bathroom door. He wouldn't be leaving apparently until midnight, or maybe not at all if he was unlucky.

"His health maintenance skills were atrocious! If you had only seen his fridge when we first came in, I could have sworn he lived off of coffee and tea!"

"And raisins." Saya added with a lifted finger, placing the food that Yuma had cooked just ten minutes ago on his plates in cute swirly designs.

"Oh!" Wakaba's eyebrows raised in shock as her expression overall expressed sympathy. "That's terrible!"

"Exactly! No wonder he was grouchy all the time, what with low blood sugar and inconsistent meal times!"

"So, in essence, you're attempting to capture the elusive smiling Hisoka-kun!" Wakaba summarized a small grin brimming on her face.

Palming his forehead, Hisoka rubbed his face in exasperation. This could go on for awhile if he didn't break up their feel-good far-fetched fantasies. He paused realizing this was the distraction he had been looking for.

"Well, how should I put it… If the foundation's shaky, the loft could never really be stable, right Yuma?"

"Yes!"

"I'm so glad to hear that Hisoka-kun's wellbeing is being properly managed."

Lunging for the door, the object of the conversation opened it and flung himself out into the late afternoon sun.

"Where the hell're you going Hisoka!!"

In reflex Yuma ran after him having sensed his escape, but he teleported before she could grab him.

Standing in the doorway Saya looked very concerned for him, while a startled Wakaba held a hand up to her mouth surprised by Hisoka's quick movement.

"I can't believe he just did that. How rude! Saya, store the food! We're hunting him down and bringing him back."

"Alriiight." Saya undulated cheerfully dumping the careful presentation from the plate into a black-lacquered bento box that was quickly growing cold.

* * *

Leaning back against the wooden paneling of the man-made onsen, Tsuzuki heaved a great sigh of relief. They had gotten there with no new murders to add to a long list of 'missing' people. Sinking lower into the warmth, he cracked an eye open, when Sachiya walked into the room and rinsed off quickly before stepping in. 

"Restless?"

"Something like that."

Tsuzuki noticed the camera bag Sachiya placed on top of his folded bathrobe on the ledge as he climbed in. "You can't bear to part from that, can you?"

Kato sighed. "It's special to me, ok?"

Nibbling on his thumb in thought, Tsuzuki shifted. "So what killed you?"

"Why do I get the feeling that if I asked you, you wouldn't answer me?"

"I starved to death."

The rookie winced, flinching. "Ow. Damnit, that was a rhetorical question." He thought for a few minutes about how to best simplify his own death, as the man across from him waited patiently. "Well… My best friend got jealous of my success and it drove him crazy. He strangled me to death."

"Ah." Tsuzuki's face grew withdrawn and sad in sympathy. He was a little too distant though because he was suddenly blinking a reddish-green afterimage from his eyes. Looking up, Kato's camera went off again, and Tsuzuki rubbed at his eyes, standing up somewhat angry at his rude picture taking. "Knock it off, kid!"

There was another flash. "Make me." With a laugh, Shade walked backwards across the floor slipping his bathrobe on one-handed and camerabag strap over his shoulder, camera at ready and glossy photographs pressed to it with the same hand.

"You cheeky punk!" Stepping out of the onsen and wrapping a towel around his waist, Tsuzuki stopped suddenly. Sensing something wrong, he dove for the rookie. "Shade! Get down!"

Something large, black and winged shattered through the windows and through the wall across from them. There was a scream before they could untangle themselves from under the debris and they saw a leg hanging by muscle and tendon from the beak of the monster. "I, Hidouzaki, will challenge Tsuzuki." Then, it cawed which caused the leg to flop and fall with a thump. Red sunlight from the sunset was streaming in like blood hanging in the dust.

Immodest, Tsuzuki already had clasped his hands before the challenge had even been issued, finishing the summons of a little used Shikigami he had. "The binding chains, the dark mask of haunting. Come out, Daimou!"

A cloak of darkness swamped the room. "Ensnare!"

The crow flapped and flapped with no success, getting tied down by something of nothing. It cried out angrily trying to break into freedom, but the more struggle it gave, the tighter and more complex the knots became.

Gritting his teeth in concentration, Tsuzuki strained to hold the powerful demon in place, hoping Nui was on her way to separate their summons from the beast. Daimou was mentally exhausting to summon from the amount of concentration he had to put forth for it.

Shade meanwhile had no idea what had happened to the demon, looking around the wreckage of the room and seeing Tsuzuki standing with hands outstretched and eyebrows furrowed. "What just happened?"

When Tsuzuki didn't answer, Kato asked again. And again, just in time for Nui to run in in a loosely-tied bed kimono.

"Move it, Sachi!" In offensive stance, she held several fudas out chanting, releasing one at a time as she activated them. Floating before her, the final one joined the rest. With a broad sweeping circle of her fingers they flew around the area the demon had just been and snapped to the walls, ceiling, and the ground creating a dome. Tsuzuki evenly asked in a strained voice. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, Zukin."

"Release." A loud snap occurred and the demon was suddenly there again as Tsuzuki took his fuda papers from Nui to weave strength into the barrier she had placed.

"Holy shit. Did I just see dimensional magic?" Sachiya said outloud to no one.

As Nui and Tsuzuki chanted in sync, the demon raged and struggled, before shrinking to its human avatar with deep black-blue irises.

"Two against one? That's hardly sportsmanship, Halfing." It snarled furious.

The rookie blinked and stared at Tsuzuki and then at the demon, and back again, but for once kept his mouth shut. Nui showed no surprise, feeding the barrier with a constant stream of energy.

Tsuzuki had gone cold and still, but he wouldn't show weakness to the demon. They liked weaknesses. "Demons don't care about fair play. Saki Shidou you are summoned to JuuOhCho for Judgment."

"Hmph. How unfortunate." Power surged from the boy and licked along the barrier searching and finding its weakness. Pressing the raw chaotic energy into the small cracks of barrier, Hidouzaki burned out the cores of the spell and a vile string of incomprehensible sounds were uttered from his lips. The barrier collapsed backlashing its residual energy in an abnormal way as the entire inn seemed to shake chunks of roof from the folding walls. The demon smiled pleasantly.

Having assumed the backlash would be more explosive, Sachiya had jumped out of the inn and was now peering over the porch into the now open-to-air onsen room, curiosity and concern overcoming self-preservation.

The demon stepped towards Tsuzuki, eyeing his bare flesh as a tongue unconsciously wet his lips. "How do you intend to take me? I've nullified the effects of magic within two hundred meters of this place."

"That may be," Nui responded lighters open and outstretched, "but we can still fight."

Hidouzaki sneered at her laughing lightly as the oldest active Shinigami stood there, mind racing over his alternatives. It meant that the magic-focuses he had used to direct his wildly uncontrollable inborn ability were all but useless. It would be ok, if no one he cared about were around him. "Nui." His voice demanded obedience. Understanding his command, Nui didn't lower her weapons but made her way towards the exit. If he could protect her, he would be okay.

Without warning, the demon slammed into her effortlessly, punching a hole into her chest. Tasting her heartblood on his hands, Hidouzaki thrust his hand into her skull through her fearful face smashing the delicate material and smiled pleasantly even as he licked the gore from his fingers. Tsuzuki's horror and shock froze his legs in place as his pulse raced at the smell of a fresh kill and the sight of a dead child. He remembered retrieving her when her body had wasted away from the poison in it. There had been too many children's souls he had had to recover during the Minamata sickness.

Holding the quickly drying hand out, the demon gave a lazy smile of relaxation only satisfaction could bring. "Shall we devour her together? I can smell your eagerness to feast." Exposing sharp teeth, Hidouzaki's nostrils flared chuckling. "And I smell your fear. Do you forfeit?"

Something snapped in Tsuzuki and rage poured into and through him. Raw energy escaped from him in wild purple bolts, grounding in the environment around him and ripping through the remaining walls, springing forward and everywhere in between as he attacked the demon barehanded.

Hidouzaki sidestepped and dodged his punches, laughing. "All that power and no control. I see why you hide behind your summons, Halfling." The demon was toying with him, and Tsuzuki knew it. If he ran outside the proximal zone that was effectively non-magic, it would leave Nui—no, her name was Io, he recalled—to the demon. He could only fight and hope to distract the demon from her.

* * *

Indecisive over what he should do, Sachiya clutched his camera to his chest, and tried not to look at the corpse of a young child dressed in a miniaturized version of Nui's kimono. He knew she was illusionist, but it was still shocking to realize what she had been hiding. Even when she had been buried she had managed to keep the façade up when he helped her out. 

There was a clash of power in front of him, and Tsuzuki went flying across the remainder of the room slamming through the wall into the darkening lobby, as the demon casually followed him not bothering to transform. Gripping the camera until his knuckles were showing white, Sachiya jumped up into the room running to check on his partner, whose body and face were still caved in, though the bleeding had reversed. "Of course her heart wouldn't be beating yet", he quietly admonished to himself removing the automatic fingers to her neck.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to settle his nerves. Quickly he readjusted his camera replacing the film cartridge with a specially made one and steeled himself, hiding behind a chunk of the roof that had caved in. Tsuzuki was losing and badly.

Raising the camera and aiming at the demon's back through the viewport, Shade evened his breathing as his shaky hands stilled.

He had only one mission.

* * *

Having delivered Hisoka his suits, Wakaba entered the infirmary checking on her partner. His contract had been weakened from the fight with Muraki, so until his energy centers healed up, he was under house arrest to prevent any damages that might occur if his Shikigami took over. She could only seal it so many times a day after all. 

He watched her enter. "I need a fuckin' cigarette. He's been itching me all day for 'em."

"Hm." She opened the window letting the rapidly cooling breeze in as it fluttered through her hair and skirt and leaned into it. "Hajime-chan can smoke like this."

Terazuma snorted lightly sitting in the bed closest to said window. "If I wanted Tatsumi to yell about a backdraft."

They shared quietness each contemplating troubling things. Finally, she turned leaning against the windowsill, hand keeping her steady. "I have a bad feeling, Hajime."

Her partner said nothing understanding her anxiety, but offered no empty promises.

"It feels like that night years ago. I keep wanting to tell myself that I'm imagining things, but experience has proven me wrong every time."

"At least I know you're safe." His voice was gruff, but she knew it was his way of consoling her.

"I'm glad you're safe, too, Hajime." She smiled worriedly, eyes slipping back to the sakura trees outside.

* * *

"Come in!" 

Hisoka burst through the door, like a wild rabbit finding refuge in its hole after being chased by two feisty bloodhounds. Breathing heavily, he turned to lean his head on the closed door. There was somebody in the room without the anti-empathy charm on them.

"Is there something wrong, Bon?"

He ignored the question as he turned and focused on the woman. She had recently been injured in a fight only a day old, and she had won at the cost of her leg. Other miscellaneous things passively seeped into his head like scenes of her badmouthing Shinigami to her colleagues for being full of themselves, and how his coworkers had humbled her from the fight. Her name was Araki Hana and she was currently thinking of how attractive he was.

Frowning Hisoka concentrated on the details of the fight. Images of unknown techniques and strange magic came to his foremind and as he prodded more, mindnumbing fear of a prostrate man of silver in blood-stained white with a face twisted in rage had simply wrapped his hand around her ankle to curse her came to him. Visibly flinching, Hisoka growled, rounding on Watari. "Why the hell were you guys fighting_ Muraki_?!"

"Enma-sama's orders. Muraki was to be retrieved and we were successful at the loss of movement for her left leg and energy-vascular damage to Terazuma."

Watching Watari's calm gesture, Hisoka saw the bizarre contraption that the resident scientist had attached to Araki's knee like a mechanical cast, and looked at her. Before the uncomfortable silence carried on too long, Watari interrupted it with a cough. "Kurosaki Hisoka, this is Araki Hana, a Demon Exorcist."

"Pleased to meet you." She said politely. At least she was honest expressing herself, he thought. Conflicting inner and outer sides of people were enough to make him nauseous.

"Same to you." Then he turned to Watari. "Look, I need to talk to you. I didn't get away from my jailers just to chat."

Watari hesitated looking towards Araki, who had stood and bowed slightly. "I'll excuse myself." Once she shut the door behind her and the empath felt her leave, Hisoka exposed his forearms holding them out to him. "What do you think?"

Inhaling an 'oooo' as Watari adjusted his glasses. "They look in the process of healing. Seeing as how I've never heard of a curse passing on through death, I've no idea what it means, Bon."

"Is Muraki dead?"

The scientist inhaled a sigh, a finger to his lips. "I wonder about that…but no, he was still alive before Tatsumi took him away."

"…" Hisoka narrowed his eyes. "In what state?"

"Imagine a demonslayer sword tearing through someone's lower back."

_She certainly did 'win'._ A lightheaded Hisoka thought as supported himself against his wall holding his head.

"Bon, your markings were changing well before he was captured, so I don't think the scabbing has much to do with that. Has your ability been...er.. expanding more?"

"I know that it's been changing! And, yes, if it weren't for the charms Tsuzuki made I would probably be seeing more about you guys than I ever wanted to." At that the thought of that, Hisoka tasted bile in his mouth. He did not wish to feel the deepest insecurities or desires of any of his coworkers, but if his tele-empathy 'expanded' anymore than it was at already, he wouldn't be able to work any longer. Even charms had limits and burned out. Hisoka moved his hand to his forehead feeling drained from having to wrestle words from others instead of simply reading them. "What does my ability expanding have to do with anything?"

"That's the unintended side-effect of the aging potion. I have an antidote to reverse the effects of your physical growth and it will stunt any further psychic growth, but I'm afraid it won't reverse any new development that you've notice with your ability. I've also fine-tuned the antidote so it won't turn you the opposite gender."

"… Do you have it now?"

"I haven't distilled enough for a full dose yet, which was why I was waiting to tell you, but it should halt the psychic growth you're experiencing at least." Standing up and walking across the room, Watari scrimmaged through beakers and flasks and finally picked up a test tube from the rack in front of him and took his glasses off checking the liquid's color in the light. "This is it." Smiling he handed it to Hisoka.

At that moment, the door slammed open, and Yuma pounced on Hisoka.

"Ohhh Hisoka!"

Falling face first, the fragile tube slipped from between his clumsy fingers and fractured upon impact to the ground. Hisoka grunted out a noise that sounded awfully like a curse. He was furious. "Get. Off."

The more boisterous one of the Hokkaido pair removed herself silently.

Gritting his teeth, Hisoka sat up. "When will a full dose be ready?" When the scientist didn't respond, he looked up angrily about to retort.

"Bon…" The look he received was serious, and he turned to look back at Yuma who was staring blankly ahead, just in time to see Saya step in with a hop in her gait.

"Oh look he's here, Yuma. I guess it's time for Operation Feed Hisoka then! Right?"

When there was no response, the bento fell from her suddenly limp fingers and fell open spilling its contents as she quickly stepped in the space between them. "Yuma? Yuma, what's wrong?!" As she wrapped tentative arms around her partner, Saya's hand shakily went to Yuma's face. "Yuma??"

She didn't know what to do, and looked to Watari for an explanation who looked at Hisoka.

"Bon."

Hisoka was staring in horrified fascination at what was going on. Surely, it wasn't his fault.

"Bon. Oh for— Saya where is her charm?"

"It's right here." Pulling the paper bracelet off her partner's wrist, she looked at Hisoka but said nothing as she stepped back holding the charm in a death grip.

Even with it gone, Hisoka didn't feel her normally strong presence. It was faint, like she had fallen asleep standing up. Hesitantly, he touched the back of her hand and stepped into her active but unconscious mind. Watari's lab faded from around him as he focused on her, prodding the prone form in front of him in her unnaturally vacant mindscape. "Hey, wake up."

"I'm up!!" He jerked back as she suddenly sat up. The background flooded with the color of memories and moods in a distracting manner. Waving her index finger at him as she brushed down her slacks, she berated him, tsking. "Stop being rude, and stay out of a girl's head, will ya?" He felt her shove and he overloaded.

* * *

Looking through the bamboo screen, the god's silhouette shifted to the side before resuming an unnatural stillness. "I agree to your terms. My entourage will transport you back to the living realm." 

Completely healed by means only a god could provide, two silver eyes were matched in their reserved contentment as he sat up under his own power, all damage to his spine repaired. He was glad that his myopia was only minor. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Standing, he followed his assigned escort quietly through the estranged atmosphere. While a mortal would be foolish in agreeing to terms placed by Death himself, Muraki hadn't been so foolish to refuse.

It seemed that he would be given a chance to exact a revenge he had yearned to fulfill at the price of being saved from hell upon death, natural or otherwise. Who would have refused that?

* * *

When Hisoka found himself on his back in a cot, he was very disoriented and cold. Surprised that the Hokkaido pair weren't suddenly in his face, he tried to lift himself up on a shaky hand, but his muscles wouldn't obey and so he rolled a bit on his side. 

_Don't feel good._

Watari hunched over him checking his pupils and pulse, then smiled a smile devoid of humor.

"I'm sorry about that Bon, but you need some rest. You've become a telepath."

Hisoka never had a moment to react as his joints seized up and his back bowed in a sudden onslaught of pain. His curse flickered to life burning a deep burgundy cracked with gold. _It hurts!! _He swallowed down air as he struggled to breathe he felt drained and exhausted regardless of the rest he had taken.

_I'm sorry, Hisoka. _

He forced himself to bend even as he felt Watari press hands against him. "Bon! Lay back down!"

"No! NO!" He shook his head sluggishly, legs stuttering across the floor as he leaned tiredly on the black-top counter crowded with beakers in front of him. "Tsuzuki needs me!" He didn't know how it happened or why, he only knew that his partner would die if he didn't go to him now.

The scientist got the hint and backed off. "Where is he?"

Shaking his head, he didn't answer as he stubbornly ran at an erratic pace out of the building to teleport. Watari had followed but hadn't touched him even when he had the reach to. He stared vacantly out at the sakura trees.

"… Bon." A gust of late summer wind blew across tugging at his hair and coat as his lips curled happily. "Go get him, tiger."

TBC.


	14. A Half Demon's Source of Madness

_Author's notes: Hmm... is all I have to say about this chapter. I am thoroughly creeped out by my own writing. -sweat- I kinda made up Muraki's chants. :o Also, you may be wondering how in the hell does Muraki A) Summon shit B) Use Elementals to stave off a demon within the restriction zone. It will be revealed later. . Not a plothole (though I personally wanted to say Muraki cheated...)_

_Hi **laustic**. I always imagined Saya and Yuma's persistence to be unbeatable.. :D Hisoka's growing up ... I think._

_Hey, **Experimental**. Hisoka does meet up with him, and thanks for the thoughtful critique/musings as ever. :) Several fun things will happen in this somewhat short chapter. It kind of makes my head spin._

_Hello, **Literary Eagle**. I must confess it was really too easy to include a Shiki that isn't well-known and I've never seen in other fanfics either. And here, I was worried that Nui's secret wouldn't be met with much enthusiasm... XD_

_Thanks for reading guys! Our marathon run is almost at the finish..._

* * *

Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark 

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

--excerpt from "I will follow you into the dark" by Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

"Damnit! You won't die!" The demon roared angrily in frustration. 

Coughing up blood and nearly gagging as it traveled back down his throat to patch his insides up, Tsuzuki stood grinning, eyes bright from pain. His stamina was strangely unending even after several hours of getting beaten down. Every time he felt like it was the last blow, another wave of replenishing energy would provide him with recovery. Tsuzuki was ashamed that he only weakly grasped to survive for himself in a life-and-death scenario. Even if Nui hadn't been here, he might not have tried to escape.

Hidouzaki's attacks were relentless. Blow after blow he realized he was standing only because he could imagine Hisoka's fear at being abandoned. He couldn't do that to him after he had promised to stay.

Again, he stood shakily as he pulled from his empty reserves, and a knife-hand attack, the same that had temporarily killed Nui, sliced through his abdomen and crunched through his spine. Gurgling through a scream as he mercifully lost feeling below that point, Tsuzuki was flung casually off the attacking hand, hearing his bones snap as his head whiplashed into the ground. He choked on his own blood, coughing wretchedly. Pain was his world, but sadness was his province. His wounds and bones were finally taking longer to knit together that hidden strength finally disappearing.

_I'm sorry, Hisoka._

"Pathetic. Who knew the powerful Tsuzuki was so easily beaten?"

His reality slipped out of focus as a foot smashed into his right shoulder snapping the collarbone. Almost instantaneously a firm hand grabbed the ankle, as the other lunged for a weak point of his enemy. It connected and liquid poured down on the prone, broken man. Hidouzaki screeched, forced to transform to stop the bleeding, retaliating by crushing him into the ground with a massive claw. Tsuzuki didn't move.

"I win, Halfling." The crow snapped his beak, cawing. He would enjoy feasting on the Shinigami.

* * *

With only a push of the button, the victor was trapped in the cartridge designed for the supernatural. It was past nightfall and he had a deadline to keep. Shade packed his camera, shouldering his bag, and hurried past the slowly regenerating body of his partner, leaving Tsuzuki to his own devices. Outside of the precariously standing inn, he knelt setting obsidian shards that he had pulled from his bag into a medium-sized circle. However, he was interrupted before he could finish his task. 

"Are you Kato Sachiya, boy?" A smirk slipped across the man's face as he bowed, dressed head-to-toe in white. "I'm Muraki Kazutaka, and you have something I want."

"Buzz off. It's not for you!" Casting a black iridescent stone into the circle, a violet puddle of darkness appeared, but before he could place a foot into the gateway to hell, his hand lifted the camera without his command. "Damnit! We need to return this to the Lady before the gate—" The hand jerked and suddenly the camera shattered into pieces. Kato stopped breathing. He had sold his damn soul for that cursed contraption. If he couldn't deliver the monster in his camera, his life was forfeit to the damned bowels of hell. "RASHAVEREK!!!!"

Having watched the one-sided exchange in interest, Muraki pursed his lips guessing from the malevolent energy where the gate led and watching with apathy as the young, rather weak Shinigami collapsed to his knees, bathrobe parting open from his flesh, cursing an upper-echelon demon's name as he sifted through the pieces. "No, no, no, no."

Spotless shoes presented themselves in his vision. Long fingers held the flat box close to Muraki's face, as the man inspected it closely. "Is this it, boy?"

Pupils prickling to dots, Kato screamed as something tore through his front. A large black four-fingered hand shoved Muraki down, sparing his fragile body from the impaling capacity of each wickedly curved fingertip, though they thrust into the brittle soil around him effectively pinning him. The box lay outside of reach. Within seconds, an enormous muddy brown, red-eyed minotaur slick with fluid and head topped with sharply turned horns tipped in crimson towered over the silver-eyed man. "The Duke will not kindly take to your thievery." The black box was scraped off the ground and disappeared into the folds of soft, pale leather, probably cured human skin, that wrapped its hairy body.

"The soul belongs to me!" Muraki half-snarled, caught off-guard and none too pleased as he quickly surveyed the scene.

Rashaverek's vessel lay broken and abandoned. Muraki assumed that Enma must have been very aware of what Kato had been carrying within him when Muraki had been ordered to retrieve his brother's soul. It was a shame that his golem had been destroyed as the only powerful magic he currently had required time to set up, but he was not afraid. He had been surprised by stronger opponents before.

"Enma's mark covers you, yet your soul is stained pitch black. You believe you can escape hell, whelp?"

"Spirit of Earth, Arise and live!

I break the frost, And open thy grave!"

Calling on spiritual assistance in the earth around him as he sacrificed a good bit of his own energy to the cause, Muraki sliced the offending appendage off with several tons of concentrated rock and soil, simultaneously forcing the soil up to dislodge the dismembered claw.

He jumped back without stance because his magic needed no such ritual to perform. Since its mouth was open and an irritating noise of gravel rubbing against sandpaper came forth, Muraki assumed it was the demon's laughter. It was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Taking a palm-sized rock from the ground, he purified it with a slew of traditional Buddhist mantras.

With a snort that shook the massive obsidian ring hanging from his snout, Rashaverek flicked his ears impatiently roughly jerking his amputated arm from the ground. "There is no wound I cannot heal from." Holding his arm and shoulder together, the flesh dripped and melded reforming a whole limb, but this all took time.

Muraki dragged the rock through the soil, drawing and completing a set of four crude pentagrams wrapped with Celtic runes and Buddhist mantras he had practiced stringently for just such an occasion. He stepped in the center of the four and power began to form beneath him as he chanted in a low murmur.

"Darkness lies, where it is born.

But Sun flies, to light this Land.

I stand in Circles of Light,

that nothing may cross."

His barrier in place, he clipped open his lighter and set a handkerchief ablaze, murmuring a hymn to purify it. Continuing to hold it out from him as the cool, deep blue flame hovered no longer burning the material, he continued.

"Ancient creature, I offer thee,

this sacrifice of holy flame, as gift and sign.

Guard my fate, both soon and late.

Banish this fiend, and cleanse the decay!"

As power surged around Muraki, the demon ignored his chanting, possibly because of dim-wittedness, as it flexed its arm and hand as if testing that the connection was successful. "The Duke would find you delightful, so I have decided that I am delivering you to—" A large silver, two-headed Western-style dragon with four-clawed talons bore down on him, spewing blue fire from both giant maws.

The demon held its hand up, aghast when it began to melt from the onslaught. "Holy fire!" he howled. Getting grazed by the attacks and sending flares of corrupted blue-violet fire back, the demon recognized his common folly having underestimated the sinful soul. Luckily, he had retrieved what he was sent for, and would not be punished for failing to cast one deserving human into hell.

"I've decided to decline the invitation, since I have been offered a better business proposition." The doctor projected evenly, amused that the limbs that came in contact with the dragon's attack liquefied.

"You will not escape! I will personally deliver you to the Duke, Muraki Kazutaka!" Without waiting for a reply as he was hounded by divine flame, Rashaverek disappeared into the purple gateway.

With a brief lilting phrase, Muraki dismissed the dragon. He wouldn't admit to it but summoning the beast had sapped his strength far too much for what little he did.

He tested the bond that he and his doll shared. There was nothing that called back, and he had checked it after the meeting with the big, bad Death.

"How did the boy manage that I wonder?" he murmured eyes trailing over the remnants of the gate that stank of demonic influence. Worse yet his revenge went unrequited, forever in a place he would never willingly trespass. With a casual flourish of his coat, Muraki dissolved into feathers whisking himself to a predetermined home point, intent on re-gathering strength that seemed to be slipping from his fingers faster than ever.

All that remained were the remnants of a short skirmish, a broken camera, and a regenerating Shinigami. Thunder reverberated omniously through the late night.

* * *

Hisoka didn't know where he teleported to, or what time it was, but at the moment he didn't care. Picking his way through the wet rubble, he tried to ignore the fading red of the full moon almost indecipherable in between the thick patches of clouds. The rain was picking up, drenching straight through his clothes and he shivered as he tried to push exhaustion away. Ahead of him, there were sickening squelches of tearing flesh. A dark form, he read as a demon, was hunched over a child he couldn't sense. 

Ignoring his confusion and hopping the debris blocking his way, he pulled a fuda forward sending bright bursts of holy light. It had the intended effect of helping a fellow coworker from a hungry demon, but the unintended consequence was a revealing light.

"Tsu...zuki."

Eyes glowing purple from residual reflection, his partner snarled inhumanly as his face slowly washed of fresh blood under the downpour. It was as if Tsuzuki didn't exist in the hungry eyes of whatever he was looking at. It was without the familiar conscience that Hisoka associated with the man. Suddenly it charged at him crashing bodily into him, and Hisoka was suddenly struggling frantically under a body far smaller than he.

It desired him in all manners of the word, and it disgusted and frightened Hisoka. If this was Tsuzuki's base needs, it was no wonder his partner was terrified of getting close to anyone. Rolling over and holding him in place with his weight, Hisoka fought the lurching feeling in his gut. His strength was too sapped to do anything more, and he was without a plan as to what he should do about the source of all of Tsuzuki's self-hatred, fear and immense guilt. The thing beneath him snarled, sensing the weakness in the larger man. He was strangely reminded of the last battle with Sagantanus-possessed Tsuzuki, except for the considerable lack of planning and cruelty in actions.

"Tsuzuki, come back!"

Lightening rendered everything white for a moment and Tsuzuki broke free with his tenacious thrashing and tore into the arm that had helped trap him there. Losing his grip Hisoka screamed as he was shoved on his back. He was shaking from fear and fatigue as he locked his arms with a death-grip on Tsuzuki's shirt to keep his ravenous mouth away from him. He could feel roiling thunder of a storm passing overhead underneath him. Likewise, he could feel how his partner basely craved sex and violence as the images of tearing into his delicate flesh and thrusting—

"STOP TSUZUKI!"

And it stopped. Wet hair plastered to his face, his partner laid very still against his outstretched hands, stiffening as a familiar presence emerged like a sluggish butterfly from its cocoon…

"Oh gods…" The tears ran anew down his face as Tsuzuki's numb shock turned into horror at a relapse that had occurred only once before when he was still alive. Old nightmares joined the litany of new memory replays. Sorrow and guilt escalated into desolation as Tsuzuki tried to withdraw again, but Hisoka wouldn't allow it. "Please stay." His voice was shaky and drained, but had a firmness to it that Tsuzuki couldn't disregard. Tightening his grip on Tsuzuki's shirt, Hisoka refused to let his partner do any of the innumerable self-destructive things he had in mind, and somehow Tsuzuki, though he didn't accept it, understood his protectiveness.

"I told you I'm a monster." The dark, shaky chuckles that leaked out of him slipped into great sobs of air. Hisoka released him, and Tsuzuki rocked in place yelling into the night as if agony had swallowed him whole with a veracity that left Hisoka's heart and ears ringing. Tsuzuki continued the mental broken record of evidence, while Hisoka vicariously felt his pain, anguish, deep self-hatred, and altruistic love of anything but himself. It really was easy to love everyone if you thought you were on a level below them. It was the last bits of himself that Tsuzuki kept hidden, and it was driving him insane. "I'm a monster." Serious eyes met Hisoka's daring to refute the proof. When Hisoka said nothing, Tsuzuki looked away, his longing for humanity crushed under the truth of his nature. "I think it would be better for you… if we weren't partners."

"…" Hisoka looked at his own hands having an idea occur to him. "If you feel that way, I want you to do something for me."

His partner's face crumbled even as he smiled and Hisoka winced as the cursemarks reacted to Tsuzuki's distrust searing through his mind like a hot poker. His partner thought he would simply discard him in light of weighty evidence, despite everything they had gone through.

"Take my hand." Hisoka reached out, relieved that his ripped clothes were covering his scars though not sure if Tsuzuki would have noticed them anyway in the state he was in. When hesitant fingers met his and slipped into his palm, he grimaced as his curse flared and he could hear Tsuzuki's 'solutions'. His partner stared uncomprehendingly at the yellow color radiating from under Hisoka's soaked shirt, though he could _feel_ the expectant warmth under the cool veil of Hisoka's personality. Tsuzuki wasn't stupid. His eyes turned accusing and desperate when he felt what his partner intended. "Don't—"

"Forget that you just lost control." Immediately the memories on a loop regressed and forced themselves back into his subconscious, shriveling up like salt added to a slug, and the glow of his curse vanished. All was silence on Hisoka's end, and he realized that Tsuzuki's charm was still in effect. Their bond, the pathway between them that had circumvented the charm's power without disruption, had closed.

Shocked at the presence of Hisoka, Tsuzuki forgot what he was about to say. With a slow blink, he looked at their hands connecting with a confused grin. "What're—Hidouzaki!!" Dropping his hands to his pockets for fuda though he knew that active magic would have been nullified by the absorption seal the demon had cast, he spun around on his knees and frowned at the moonlit debris glistening as if a storm had passed through, knowing he had missed several hours somewhere. As much as he tried to remember, it was blissfully empty. He ran his tongue over his teeth tasting blood lingering in his mouth. He assumed it was his own. "What happened? Wait, Io! Io, are you ok?"

Hisoka held his breath thankful for his partner's short attention span and stood up slowly brushing the grit off him. A great weight had settled in between his shoulderblades and he didn't know why. He took a deep clearing breath as Tsuzuki stumbled clumsily towards her.

The child Shinigami, her blood clotting underneath her, smiled weakly for Tsuzuki having witnessed a miracle and been victim to an unspeakable act. "So you remember…" She coughed some. "Once I heal, I should be…"

"Let me." Meeting her eyes, they shared a moment of understanding though no thoughts or memories were shared between them.

"Please do."

With a soft touch to her shoulder, he attempted to heal her, but nothing happened. He snapped his hand back when a murmur of emotions seeped into whispers of memories. He didn't sense anything more from her and frowned.

"The barrier must still be in effect." She coughed again. Hisoka flinched at the blood splatter reminded of his first fight with Muraki.

"I'll carry you out of it then." Tsuzuki knelt and gently scooped her up, unaware of the terror brightly contrasting in between the affection and loyalty that suddenly crippled Hisoka. It was as if he had picked her up personally. It was as if his link to Tsuzuki hadn't closed at all.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were a Shinigami-ko?" Tsuzuki sounded quiet, noticing how tense she was in his arms, but oblivious to what caused it and the fact that she had forgiven him. While Hisoka agreed with the rationality behind it, he couldn't fathom why emotionally she could.

"I shall not mind people to it, Tsuzuki. It would have wrought no good. You were satisfied that I was laid to rest, and I would never correct something so small for the sake of a selfish truth. Knowledge would have and has made you regret." _I had been naïve, wanting a joyous reunion, but after our partnership I knew you were filled with such sorrow that I could not hope to unravel…_

Tsuzuki's face was blank feeling ill at that as they stepped outside the thick string of glowing kanji lining the ground, flickering as the remaining power of its initial sacrifice faded. He laid her down turning to his partner as Hisoka knelt next to her very aware of the gaping maw of a hole in her chest and the organs slowly reforming within it, almost afraid of the unconscious synchronization he knew would happen the moment he touched her.

She gazed up at Hisoka for a moment, looking all for the world like a seven year-old staving off shock. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Hatekeyama Nui."

"Kurosaki Hisoka. Nice to meet you." He bowed slightly, fighting off the dizziness of fatigue. There was no way to determine how old this seven year-old really was, though she must really adore Tsuzuki if she had not made any mention of his violent regression. Uninformed of her ability, he thought of how unpleasant it must be to be forever a child, though he had to admit he was a little confused over Tsuzuki's first question.

Bringing a cautious hand to her arm, he let his healing power slip into her, gritting his teeth to mend the worst damage as the discordant imagery and talking battered against his mind. _'Oniichan! Oniichan!'_ The backlash of emotion he had kept at bay, crashed through him overpowering his attempt at control. With a sigh, his eyes rolled back and his body slumped into awaiting arms.

"Hisoka… He must have worn himself out." Tsuzuki had noticed how Hisoka had lagged somewhat on their walk to get outside the absorption seal's reign, and had stayed nearby once Io was taken care of. Tsuzuki pulled him against him as Io sat up tugging the loose bathrobe over her shoulder and firmly tying it, a newly formed scab centered on her chest that would likely leave a scar.

His eyes had a deadly sharpness to it. "Nui, what happened in the fight and why is Hisoka here?"

"You beat the demon, but he fled after dealing a fatal attack. Sachiya chased after it. As for your partner, he appeared suddenly. I know not why."

Struggling and succeeding to pull Hisoka's deadweight into an upright position, Tsuzuki carefully placed Hisoka's body against his back, leaning forward as he anchored Hisoka's arms around his neck. "You go find your partner. I'm heading to the JuuOhCho infirmary. The clean up crew will take care of the rest." He blinked when his hand slipped over a spot on his left arm, and looked blankly at the blood on his hand. Because he couldn't bend Hisoka's arm to see the curious wound without breaking his elbow, Tsuzuki left it alone sure that Watari could tend to him. He felt guilty that he hadn't realized Hisoka had been injured.

"Good plan." Nodding, Nui didn't comment on the nasty laceration on Hisoka's arm anymore than Hisoka would have. "We will gather there."

After Tsuzuki had disappeared, she turned calling out her partner's name as she ran back towards the inn, sensing for him. Running around the wreckage of the back area, a contrast of holy and demonic energies assaulted her senses. The place was a mess of rubble and dwindling fire. "Sachiya!"

"Over here." He wheezed out in the unnatural stillness of the area. His bathrobe was torn and tattered, blood staining its off-white texture. A deep wound in his chest that extended down to his abdomen was in the process of healing thought it was no longer a severe wound. He stank of demonic influence.

Immediately, Nui flicked open her cigarette lighters, concerned that he had become possessed. "Sachi-kun, are you well?"

"DON'T CALL ME—GRK!"

"I would like to gently remind you that you are very injured. Yelling will only aggravate those wounds." Talking calmly Nui placed her lighters away, crouching next to her partner demanding an answer. "How did you come to acquire those?"

"Someone who kicked my ass." His breath hissed in.

"Were we successful in the soul retrieval?"

"No. This guy dressed all in white showed up, busted my camera, and snatched the soul from my hands. Called himself Muraki. They originally thought he was perp."

"I see. Come, let us get you some medical help, Shade."

He didn't move after a long moment, grimacing. "That monster… it made it so we couldn't teleport out?"

"Yes. We are not far from the edge of the spell."

He nodded lightly slowly getting to his feet, and with her help they stepped beyond the spell teleporting.

They disappeared a half an hour before the clean-up crew appeared to fix everything that was damaged. There were no survivors, and the mysterious disappearance of the staff and the inn's guests were reported locally and nationally. Separate theories, also known as overglorified rumors, made outlandish claims of the Devil himself shining like a dark purple beacon in the storm devouring every poor soul he came across only to be defeated by a brilliant heavenly dragon shimmering silver in its wake.

**TBC.**

_Shinigami-ko means literally "Shinigami-child"._


	15. Fuzzy Omissions

_Author's notes: Well. This chapter was very hard to write. One more chapter after this, folks:D_

_Hi __**laustic**__, thanks for the review!_

_Hello __**Literary Eagle**__, yeah…I've had that line for awhile, but I didn't have an appropriate place to put it in until then. Thanks for your comments. :D_

_Hey __**Experimental.**__ Aha… I don't like to make Muraki the 'hero', but with enough motivation he can and will do something that may be offhandedly 'good'. There is quite a bit of deceit going on between the Shinigami, but the truth will be revealed._

_Lalalaaa, thanks for reading! Expect the next chapter to be short._

* * *

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

-excerpt from "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse

* * *

Tatsumi looked across at the five Shinigami sitting at the table as they waited for Chief Konoe to appear. Sitting next to her rookie partner, Nui was strangely subdued, not even teasing any of her coworkers that sat across from her as her eyes looked unfocused.

Sachiya fumbled with his hands having no camera to play with, while Wakaba chatted about climate to Terazuma who was eyeing Nui's torn, dirty shirt suspiciously hidden under Tsuzuki's overcoat.

There was a brief knock on the door and Watari flounced in. Clearing his throat, he clapped his hands to get attention. "Everyone I'm very sorry to let you know but Hisoka and Tsuzuki are not a couple and haven't done anything R-rated. Be sure to spread the news!"

Only glancing briefly at him, the rookie continued fidgeting restlessly eyes on his hands, while the rest of the Shinigami looked at Watari. Terazuma's expression was of disgust, while his partner's was of disappointment. Tatsumi had already known so he didn't look surprised though one couldn't tell by the explicit relief and satisfaction on his face at Watari's words, while Nui's interest was piqued as she had not known of any office rumor. Chief Konoe walked through the door solemnly. Everyone in the room was immediately quiet and at rapt attention.

The elderly man looked around the room. "Where's that lazy bastard gone off to now?"

Silence met his ears, until Tatsumi picked at his folder calmly answering, "He's in the infirmary watching over Kurosaki-kun, who was injured in Tsuzuki's fight with the demon, Hidouzaki."

Chief Konoe held his face grimly. His Lord would not be pleased that they had come into contact, but the chief was secretly relieved and removed his hand. "Give me your detailed accounts later. The important thing is that Lord Enma-sama has declared that Saki Shidou has been judged for hell. We are not responsible for losing his soul to their realm."

Tatsumi eyed Sachiya who apparently wasn't paying attention, but said nothing of the discrepancy in his verbal account. "What about Muraki?"

The other Shinigami looked to the secretary surprised at his sudden question.

Chief Konoe smiled. "Only that he won't be troubling us anymore."

"Well that's a relief!" Watari sighed out. "Enma knows he's caused enough trouble as it is."

"Are we dismissed to debrief Chief Imano, Chief Konoe?" At his nod she continued addressing the room, "It has been a pleasure re-meeting you all." Receiving blinks at her subdued tone, she stood up, pinching her partner's arm to get his attention, who yelped and rubbed the mark that had formed and soon disappeared as he healed. He shot her a miffed look as he left his chair. "You didn't have to pinch me."

The more energetic two of the bunch, Wakaba and Watari, wished them equally cheerful goodbyes, though for different reasons, and, while Terazuma growled something unintelligible out, the secretary and the chief nodded though it was the latter that spoke. "I'll be expecting a copy of your report, Hatakeyama."

"Yes, sir."

The Chuubu partners did their parting bows and teleported as the remaining Shinigami did their post-discussion session of their cases.

* * *

The village was shabby and worn but that was okay. It was home. A very young scrawny girl surveyed from the pier she was standing on at the sea beyond. "Io-chan! Io-chan!"

She turned grinning brightly at the sound of her oneesan's voice running down the piers to greet her.

"What have I told you about standing over there? You could have fallen into the water!" The woman dressed in clothes sewn together from scraps of cloth chastised her pushing her along for chores as her eyes traitorously were drawn to the boats still moored.

The scene shifted as buildings grew around her like bean sprouts while her own form barely reached half of Hisoka's height. He was an observer, separate and completely ignored, yet able to step through the shifting scenes of the dream-memory he had been sucked into like holding sand spilt on his hand. The surrounding environment grew fuzzy as a dilapidated building was suddenly the center of attention zooming in on the entranceway. A flap of grungy cloth was thrown back, the noonday light streaming in behind him. The large hut was crammed with moaning people, and interspersed through the silent muggy heat of the room was the stench of decay and death. A sense of despair that had nothing to do with his ability pervaded the room. Young Io was choked with grief at the body laying before her.

"Oneesama!" The girl cried out reaching for the corpse but was held back by a firm hand on her shoulder as a shroud was pulled to cover the woman's face. The occupant had already gone to the next world. Disfigured and shadowed people were strewn on the ground in the room, wasting away from something the villager's doctor had no cure for.

The silhouette of a man wearing glasses knelt down in front of her, tipping her chin up to look him in the eye.

"Io-chan. Stay away from the fish."

"But Oniichan…"

The sand slipped faster through his fingers unable to contain the memory. A flurry of birds flew by as the same girl stared out the window at the sunset low in the horizon. She barely understood why she had gotten so weak, forced to lie in bed surrounded by beds occupied by other dying children. _So tired… Oniichan! Where've you gone?_

"Io-chan?"

She turned her head listlessly at the speaker barely able to move under her own strength, squinting and mumbling out a faint 'Who?". Her face had trouble forming words and often spasmed when she did.

Two tall shadows of figures were what she saw until she blinked them into focus and her eyes adjusted to the dim light. "Oniichan?" The man in glasses addressed was startled. "Oniichan, I…did not eat…. Fish." She smiled beauteously and expectantly though her face twitched involuntarily. As the second man got closer a cool hand touched the side of her face and drifted up to lay on her head gently. "Io-chan," he spoke again evenly though his eyes were mysteriously watery, "your brother's waiting for you."

His eyes were a color she had never seen in anything but the skies during sunset. Her hand twitched but she couldn't get it to move. She couldn't manage anything but a light frown. "Something…. caught… in your eyes?"

The tears brimmed over unexpectedly at that as he wiped them away. "Yeah, yeah, but it'll go away soon."

"Name, mister?" Her voice cracked.

The man turned away finding the situation unbearable. Blocking her view of the man holding his stomach as if in pain, her brother knelt by her bed answering for him. His clothes were nicer than he normally wore._Oniichan's job must be paying him more…_ Hisoka recognized that she was delirious and devastated by symptoms of severe neurological problems that she probably had mistaken Tatsumi for the stouter, shorter shape of her brother.

"His name is Tsuzuki, Io-chan. You did well avoiding the fish."

She smiled brightly. "Been waiting… for Oniichan." With a sigh, she was gone.

There was nothing left to see as the last few grains disappeared from his palm. Relaxing Hisoka drifted expecting to lose his lucidity as he fell into deeper sleep. Light winked out as Hisoka became aware of being in different, but familiar, surroundings.

"You can't make him forget forever."

Hisoka spun around and was met with a field of rose bushes, trimmed of all their red wilted buds. No one was in sight. He looked around at the bizarre environment he was in, believing it to be a surreal representation of his partner's guilt. A trail of broken glass littered the ground in front of him leading the path to a black cast-iron gate. Hesitating only a moment he lightly touched it to open it, yet nothing happened. Things grew considerably cooler and a thick mist obscured the faint outlines of the horizon beyond the gate.

Gripping the decorative iron bars, Hisoka leaned forward suddenly angry. "Tsuzuki, you idiot!!"

"He already knows something is not quite right with his memory even without you trying to undo your block." Stumbling back, immediately losing contact with the grill, he looked around, but couldn't discern where the voice was coming from. Lines branched out from under his feet on the ground and seeped a gelatinous marigold color. Gingerly stepping away off the beaten glass path, he watched in morbid curiosity as the substance sprouted a black, leafless bush of thorns as pieces of glass crystallized together at the base.

"Nothing can get past his self-hatred." He whipped his head to the right looking at the demented Tsuzuki-child of the first nightmare Tsuzuki hadn't meant to share with him. Hisoka grew uneasy at the emotionless gaze so unlike his partner. The boy smiled eyes moving down to his feet. Looking down, he quickly backpedaled out of the abstract patterning of blood covering the ground and the bleeding red-turned-white buds laying about his feet. Rusted gardening shears were held in the boy's cracked black-crimson gloves. His stomach cramped at the metallic stink thick in the mist around them.

"Are you really so arrogant, Hisoka?" A twisted smile curled upon the boy's lips the angelic demeanor shattered by the malicious, hungry emotions he could sense. "Do you think you can erase a century of torment?"

Not able to stay silent any longer, he opened his mouth to retort vehemently, but found himself mute.

"Don't." Gloves and field gone, the boy held a finger against the teen's lips. "Hisoka, my secret, since I like you so much, I'll tell you a secret." He whispered. "What doesn't work the first time, won't the second. What can't be fixed, cannot be replaced. What is repaired, may still broken. Do you understand?"

With the subdued feelings threading easily into his mind whispering of perverted acts, Hisoka knew that this boy had to be the representation of his partner's inner darkness. The boy was some part of the same monster Tsuzuki tried so desperately to suppress. Hisoka did not like having the boy near him. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

The child's frame leaned closer, on tiptoes his lips almost brushing Hisoka's his jawline. "Your blood is sour, but, maybe, your milk is sweeter?"

Jerking back as if the kid had waved a hot poker at him, Hisoka took a few steps back to add distance between them and closed his slackened jaw, glaring down at the boy a protective hand over his ticklish skin and trying without success to wipe the red from his cheeks. "…"

The boy merely smiled, and when he sat down the field reappeared around him. "If I ever find the demon that tainted you while you were unborn, I'll be sure to devour them slowly, Hisoka." He stooped down to the black bush in front of the gate, careful of the abundance of thorns it bore and delicately touching the petals of the white buds it had sprouted not a few seconds ago. "As for that man, I have to thank him for killing you or else I might have never met you. You'd be willing to accept me for that 'idiot'."

He shook his head slowly as he took another step back.

"Hisoka, Hisoka. Are you scared of me?" The boy purred next to him, since space was an illogical, undefined reality in dreams. "I promise not to make you bleed again."

With a choked gasp, Hisoka blinked up at the ceiling his heart hammering in his chest. Taking a moment to calm himself, he took a moment to look around. He was in the JuuOhCho infirmary. As he plucked at the IV in his arm and then moved nimble fingers to the bandage above it, he picked at the details of the dreams he remembered with a frown, running a hand through his hair, which protested the movement as dried dirt clump met his fingers. He needed a bath.

A curtain was pulled back quietly and Watari stepped in with a clipboard, smiling in surprised relief at Hisoka. "Bon, am I so glad to see you awake."

"Tsuzuki?"

The scientist paused mid-step taken aback at the loaded one-worded question. "Er. He went to the bathroom, less than a minute ago actually. He's been sleeping in that chair." With a pointed look towards said object, Watari went to the IV checking the amount and the line. "Have you noticed yet?"

"Noticed?"

With a small exasperated noise, Watari waved towards him, grinning broadly. "I intravenously fed the antidote to you while you were sleeping! I also want to apologize about spreading rumors of you and Tsuzuki being a couple."

Hisoka faceplanted into his pillow unable to bring words of anger out over Watari's gossip, and while he originally wanted to be cured, after discovering unsavory things about Tsuzuki he felt he was at a disadvantage because of his size. "…"

"That wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting, Bon." There was a glint of seriousness in his eyes. "What happened out there? I thought Tsuzuki was going to be severely injured when you retrieved him, but he doesn't have a scratch on him. I checked."

"…" Hisoka scowled and looked away sensing his partner closing in, though Watari needn't know that.

"I know there's been a lot on you mind, but I need to ask you about the injury on your arm. It..." Watari paused hearing scampering from the hall and was interrupted from pressing the issue further at Tsuzuki, who upon entering the room, retook his chair.

"Hisoka! How're you feeling?" His emotions were strained, like bubbles on the verge of popping. Hisoka knew he was having trouble keeping himself together, and yet only he seemed aware of the resonating link between them. He wasn't unhappy about it but…

Watari cleared his throat noticing the tension between them. "Well, I have other things to go check up on at the lab. 003 can't handle all the reactions by herself! I'll be back in about ten minutes." Watari winked and removed himself from the scene.

"Ok, Watari." Tsuzuki answered readily without removing his eyes from Hisoka's. Once the scientist left, the faux cheerfulness left his face. "What's wrong?"

Sighing heavily at Tsuzuki's exhausted, unkempt appearance, Hisoka frowned. "Why haven't you been eating well?"

Smiling sheepishly, his partner pulled his charm out looking it over with a slight frown. "It hasn't burned out or anything though… I guess Watari's warning about your empathy was right."

"mm." Green eyes looked at Tsuzuki edgily and his partner took note of that.

Noticing that his partner had noticed, Hisoka balled his fists in his lap as his chest constricted, swallowing since his mouth had gone dry.

"Would you like some water?"

"Sure." In a few short seconds Hisoka had gulped down the cup of water he had been given.

Tsuzuki refilled the cup with a pitcher that was on the nightstand beside the bed. "Saya and Yuma told me that you hadn't been sleeping well. Is it because their fudas haven't been working too? You should have said something."

"mm." Hisoka's eyes were downcast staring at the surface of water. "The fudas aren't the problem. My reception capacity has doubled so I can hear the neighbors."

"Oh. Then I'll set up a barrier for you in that case. Though it doesn't explain why you knew I was hungry." Tsuzuki stared at him critically automatically suspicious.

"I can do it myself," Hisoka stated crassly almost defensively, sipping some more from the cup. There was a brief pause.

"It's weird. I don't recall ever completely forgetting only bits of a fight … and yet I don't remember the end of the fight with Hidouzaki." His partner's eyes lingered on the bandage.

Hisoka didn't look at him as he drank, feeling as if his muscles and joints had gone tight. "Maybe you're going senile. You are old." The lie sounded flat even to him.

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes, bewildered that Hisoka would lie to him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm tired." Vulnerability leaked out in his tone as he tried not to think of it.

An almost-tense silence followed. There were things that Hisoka needed to say, but didn't know how to start without giving Tsuzuki one more reason to have another heart to heart with Touda in the realm of the living.

"Your cursemarks have changed haven't they?"

Suddenly self-conscious his hands automatically folded over his arms, though he knew it was futile. "mm."

His partner cautiously wrapped his fingers on his left shoulder and the cursemarks glowed, brightening at Hisoka's discomfort. "Why do they react to me? It shouldn't work that way. Curses always loop back to the original caster."

"I don't know why." Hisoka lied.

Tsuzuki's hand gripped his shoulder uneasily. "Then, how do I know that you've been anxious the moment I walked in? How do I know when you're lying to me?"

Rage and uncertainty flooded into Hisoka as the marks brightened in aggravation. "We're bonded, you idiot!! Okay?!"

Releasing him, Tsuzuki winced as he felt a stinging backlash of energy. He blinked looking rather puzzled at his hand. "It's… a power conduit? But that's nearly impossible to synchronize between…" His voice trailed off feeling foolish, since it was very obvious why it was easy for Hisoka to be the base, the transmitter, with his empathy.

Hisoka shrugged looking uncomfortable.

Then he unexpectedly smiled. "Well, that explains a lot actually, though I've never heard of a passive-oriented system before." Tsuzuki tried to keep an optimistic outlook, understanding now that the 'cursemarks' were the visual representation of the incantation needed to create a link of power, except that it was folded in on itself like an infinity sign that would never cease, and in his partner's case were probably directly connected to his soul until he was cleansed and reborn again, meaning that he was essentially both a boundless power source and amplifier. "Have you been more energetic?"

Nodding Hisoka looked at him. "I haven't been particularly sensitive to the temperature and I haven't fainted since it switched ownership to you."

"About that, when did it switch? I wasn't aware of any difference until you were in my arms when I had to carry you back to JuuOhCho."

"One..." Ducking his head down in shamed excitement and embarrassment, Hisoka's voice broke as the erotic memory of the dream flooded through the link to Tsuzuki as vibrantly as the night it occurred, "One of your dreams."

Tsuzuki let out a small noise standing up and moving to the other side of the room, red-faced. "You weren't.. I mean… Are… are you alright?"

"Tsuzuki, I'm fine."

His anxious and somewhat awkward partner remained standing, keeping distance.

With an agitated sigh, Hisoka gritted his teeth, very quiet. "I would rather you than Muraki."

He could feel his partner's objection to that the guilt, the depression, the contradiction. His hands clutched for his partner's, but remained firmly in his lap, as his voice growing heated as his confidence grew. "I'm bonded to _you_. When you got hurt, you called to me. That's why I was there."

"But you're—"

Cutting off the attempt back to the embarrassing fantasy, Hisoka scowled. "You think I'd complain about making you stronger? Stop being an idiot, idiot, and come here." Without a word Tsuzuki sat down, surprised at his partner's sudden firmness watching Hisoka's face for any sign that he may be forcing himself to lay that timid hand on his head, his own face warming from the contact.

"You aren't the type to use me as a tool of power. Your Shiki don't think so either."

"I'm sorry."

Hisoka couldn't tell him to shove off the useless apologies because he honestly felt he was to blame. "My dreams shouldn't be so bad anymore."

Tsuzuki's heart jumped a little as he blushed looking to the side, trying not to contemplate insinuations that may or may not be there. "Even I have nightmares."

"I know."

When Hisoka removed his hand, Tsuzuki hung his head having too many conflicting feelings warring on in him. "Will you… tell me what happened after you arrived at least?"

"You were hurting so badly, that I sapped my strength trying to heal you. When you finally came around, you had forgotten the state you had been in." It omitted a lot of details, but Hisoka couldn't bring himself to say anymore. The lack of details left much to be desired for Tsuzuki, but he understood why Hisoka would leave them out if they made him that upset. Tsuzuki was completely silent.

Hating the the tense, awkward quiet, Hisoka broke it. "Tsuzuki?"

"Hm?"

"Trust me."

Tsuzuki's breath caught in his throat, though he was nodding with the practiced ease of a liar. "Al—"

"You're lying."

"Fair enough." Tsuzuki smiled. "Before I agree, could you handle my trust?"

Hisoka closed his eyes thinking about it for a moment before exhaling and looking at him. "I think I could handle that burden if it meant being closer to you." He could tell he won a lot of points for that answer only because his cursemarks and their link hummed to life, but shortly after it shut back off. "Tsuzuki?"

"I…," he licked his lips, trying to make sense of Hisoka's feelings for him even though he knew that what he'd been hoping for was sitting right in front of him, pained with the same lovesickness that plagued him. He was stricken with disbelief.

At his expression, Hisoka only reacted, falling out of his bed, tearing the IV out in the process, and grabbing Tsuzuki's knees so he could pull himself free of the damn blankets holding his legs fast together and push himself towards him.

Holding his arms up at his partner's sudden lunge and tangle, Tsuzuki stared down at his head. "H-hisoka! You're bleeding..."

His cramped muscles protested but he was able to wrap his small arms around Tsuzuki, half in his lap and feet splayed on the ground. "It'll heal, idiot."

Tsuzuki blinked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "And you love me…"

"And?"

Tsuzuki lightly touched the top of his head, but seeing the difficult position he was in carefully hoisted him into his lap, not the least bit bothered by Hisoka's lack of pants. The armless chair resettled but held up under their combined weight. "That should be better."

"Thanks." Instead of grumbling under his breath because he was flustered, Hisoka hesitantly looked at Tsuzuki, who smiled happily, but his joyfulness only exacerbated the situation he was in. How could he continue pretending that the situation wasn't as serious as it actually was after he finally had been given his trust?

"I'm back!" Having impeccable timing, Watari popped in, surprised that Hisoka remained where he was sitting in Tsuzuki's lap glaring at his intrusion. A cheerful voice enunciated. " Tsuzuki, you know the Chief wanted to hear that report from you after Hisoka woke up!"

"But I... Okay. I did say I would." Tsuzuki looked to his partner.

It was with great reluctance that Hisoka stood up. Tsuzuki stood running quick fingers over his head in reassurance. "I'll be back."

"mm." He nodded, now left with the chilling stare of Watari, feeling Tsuzuki leave down the hall.

"Bon?"

"The demon he was fighting bit me."

Watari smiled lightly. "I suppose that could have caused it…" He stepped closer. "If Nui hadn't reported that the demon was gone by the time you arrived, and the bite didn't match our coworker's."

"I-it's not his fault! He lost control, and I… made him forget. He doesn't even remember."

Watari adjusted his glasses, sighing lightly. "You can't know for sure how long that patch will work. Halves have a history of mental instability, which makes them hard to control. Your telepathy may not be the panacea you were looking for."

Turning to look at the tiles on the floor, he held his bandaged arm in cautious thought. Was Watari looking for a confirmation on Tsuzuki's abilities? "..."

"Only with the influence of a powerful demonic or angelic power does one gain the ability to change the rate of regeneration in a Shinigami. Angels can speed the process up, while demons are quite the opposite. Radiation poisoning has the same effect a demon has on us. Obviously half-demons have the best of both worlds and seem immune to the demonic withering effect."

"Is it so obvious that he isn't human?"

"The eye color was a big hint, but not the discerning evidence. Other factors helped shore up the hypothesis, like Enma's unwillingness to damn him to hell in spite of his method of death. Half-breeds are an extremely rare occurrence after all, and extremely powerful."

"Who else knows?"

Watari shifted his feet, his demeanor taking on a sad contemplation. "The chief, the secretary, and definitely his shikigami, but as for the others I'm not entirely sure of their opinion, though it'd be safe to say Nui knows too now."

He sat back down on the bed as the tension lifted from his shoulders. "…"

"Don't worry. We'll watch out for you two." Watari smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

The support somehow left him freer, while the paternal affection warmed him. He wasn't as alone in this as he thought. "Thanks." He looked up hearing another person entered. "Hello, Tatsumi-san."

He glanced to Watari briefly before smiling. "I see you're faring well, Kurosaki-kun. You were out for a couple of days. Not surprising all things considered." The secretary seemed hesitant.

"What's up?"

"According to the reports, Muraki has Saki's soul, but Lord Enma has expressly decreed that he has already been delivered to hell. I need you to sit in as I have a word with Kato Sachiya on his misinterpretation since Nui's report was based on his."

"I can do that."

"I'll let you know when I've gathered enough information. Also, see that Tsuzuki is fed properly. He hasn't eaten since bringing you here, even with the enticement of apple pie."

"Of course."

"Oh Hisoka! We brought you lunch!" Saya and Yuma hopped in a several layered bento box in hand. He was suddenly aware that he was starving as they proceeded to unpack it in front of him.

"I'll be going, since I'm very busy with the paperwork your latest case has brought me."

"See you." Hisoka said absently, muttering 'Itadakimasu' as he broke the chopsticks apart to use as the girls took turns feeding each other.

Watari however followed the secretary out. "You mean, the paperwork dealing with the damages you caused, Tatsumi?"

He received a miserable sounding grumble in reply as Tatsumi studiously continued walking. Watari raised a hand, calling after him. "It's not as easy to not damage things in the midst of battle as you thought, eh?"

Tatsumi ignored him stalking in irritation back to their communal office.

"Heh. Stubborn git." The scientist smiled forlornly, turning back to the infirmary.

* * *

"Hajime!" Wakaba called out, cheerfully shoving a large wrapped bento decorated with floral designs on it. "I made too many sweetbean rolls for myself last night."

"You always make too much." Smoking as he leaned against a tree near the break area outside of JuuOhCho, he took the sack anyway and waited to see if she had anything else to say.

"Hey… I taught Gira-kun and Toka-chan a new trick, you want to see?"

"Why the hell would I—" The ribbons had dutifully slithered down her arms and crawled into her hands leaving the elastic bands that kept her hair in place and wrote out a shifting message as a smiling Wakaba uncomfortably looked up at him awaiting a reply.

He continued to stare as a bit of ash fell off the cigarette in his hand. "How long did it take for you to train those things that?"

Disappointed, Wakaba wiggled her fingers and the ribbons slipped back into her hair. "Oh. A couple hours…" She shrugged. "So if you like the buns I'll mak—mm!"

Terazuma pressed his lips to hers gently curling the hair from her cheek, trying to ignore the ribbons purring in her hair and the beast growling at him for getting far too close. After a moment, he pulled away placing a hand on her upper back and tugging her into his chest as if he'd been doing it his entire life. "I've been around you enough to know he likes you."

"Kuro-chan?" She looked up, a bit overwhelmed with happiness at the voluntary contact he was giving her.

He nodded curtly. "I think it's got something to do with you being one of the mikos."

"Oh. Hajime?"

"What?"

"You're cute when you turn red." With a giggle, she pulled out a sealing fuda when Terazuma transformed as expected. "Seal!"

"Why you gotta say stuff like that!? " _Especially since it was hard enough not transforming while I kissed you!_ Terazuma fumbled to put on his coat.

"If you're this shy about your feelings, how do you suppose you'll react when we get intimate?"

"In-in-in-INTIMATE?!" With a roar, the black lion was out again tearing the tree down with a massive jaw, while Wakaba calmly hopped and tapped the fuda in place yelling 'Seal!'.

Out of breath, she smiled as her partner reappeared. "I guess we'll have to schedule these talks so I can manage Kuro-chan's appearances without being too drained. Until tomorrow then!"

"How can you be so fucking cheerful?! Just 'cause he likes you, doesn't mean he couldn't hurt you!!"

"Because you agreed to our date!" she said matter-of-factly.

He sighed at the non-answer, rubbing his temples. She was completely fearless after being his partner for almost a decade. Maybe it would work out.

However, he didn't know any nice restaurants that would be within his budget that would ignore the ears, but knowing her she would have a list of affordable places or a disguise already lined up for him to use. He set his face to pleasantly blank as she pulled out said list, and enthusiastically described what they would do to pass notice.

Wakaba was the only person he could like in this world, too. She was here, for one. As he lit another cigarette listening to her brainstorm ideas, it occurred to him that she had been trying to get his attention of a romantic nature for some time. He held the cigarette out, looking at her face, particularly at her different colored eyes, as she spoke to him. She paused when she noticed him looking at her intently.  
"Hajime?"

He stuck the cigarette back in his mouth sucking the nicotine down, pushing off the tree. "Why don't you eat over at my place? It'd save us alotta trouble."

She blushed smiling happily. "Ok!"

The beast grumbled crankily when he smothered his desire to kiss her again, and he headed back to the office as she followed after her.

_Yeah, things would work out._

* * *

"Thank you for all your hard work, Hatakeyama. You will be missed."

"Thank you, Imano-sensei." With a deep bow, Nui exited the office, placing a hand at her hip when she noticed her partner leaning against the wall of the empty Gotenrincho building. "How long are you going to wallow over that camera? Your ability is not gotten from it, but channeled through it. Find a replacement."

"You're leaving." His tone was accusatory. What he really meant was _'You're running away'_.

She smiled wearily. It was probably best that she didn't say goodbye to Tsuzuki, unable to meet the clear guilt in his eyes over her situation. "When you grow up and old after-death, what more is there to do but tie up loose ends and move on?"

Sachiya tugged at his hair. "I think I get it. Sorry."

"There is not a thing to be sorry for Sachi-kun."

He chuckled lightly, covering his face. "I'll miss you, old hag."

"May I make a request?"

He wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Yeah?"

"Take plenty of pictures of Tsuzuki's blossoming relationship to decorate my grave marker."

"… They have graves here?"

"But of course. Graves are for the people who are left behind, but once enough time has passed the old, forgotten markers are removed to provide enough room for more people that pass on."

"Didn't know that. I'll do my best to fill your request, but I think keeping a photo album in remembrance would be better than sticking pictures on your grave."

She nodded. "Then, I will take my leave now to visit Enma-sama. Happy hunting."

"Goodbye, Nui."

He watched her walk down the hall and disappear when she teleported.

"Right. Who'll be my partner now?" He asked aloud to the empty hallway that gave no response. He scratched his head frustrated with his position, unaware of the tenuous standing he had in the Judgment Bureau with a certain secretary.

When it was announced that he would be paired with Watari for the time being, Sachiya arrived at the office only to be cornered in the empty meeting room where a younger version of Kurosaki was already seated and interrogated extensively by the frightening secretary, scared shitless by the evidence that contradicted his lies.

"Okay…" He eyed Kurosaki a little too distracted to ask why he looked younger. "I'll tell you what really happened if I can get two rolls worth of Tsuzuki."

"Twenty-four exposures and no more." Hisoka replied nonplussed.

"Done." Sachiya crossed his arms frowning as he collected his thoughts.

The secretary awaited his confession patiently, while Hisoka fidgeted some.

It was no good, he couldn't focus. "First, I gotta ask. Why are you younger?"

Face-palming, Hisoka sighed, but offered up no explanation.

"Kurosaki-kun met an unfortunate accident with one of Watari's potions. This is his true form. Now if you please, Kato-kun." Tatsumi's glasses flashed.

"Right, right. I was a fool when I was alive, sold my soul to Ashtarothe in return for fame and fortune, and through a series of unexpected events became a personal favorite of the notorious Lady. When Abalim's plot was discovered too late to stop the incubation process of the demon meant to carry a human soul, I was sent to infiltrate Meifu to harbor her third in command, Rashaverek, within me."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves at the unsettling staring he was getting from the both of them. "Her command objectives were to destroy Abalim, capture the demon host and soul if at all possible, and to spy on Tsuzuki, her second-in-command who Enma refused to turn over. I had collected the soul after Tsuzuki had been beaten, but Muraki's appearance enraged Rashaverek, so he separated from me after destroying my camera. They fought. Rashaverek fled with the soul back to hell, then Muraki left." Shade leaned heavily on the arm on the table, head down. "Please don't cast me back to hell. I'm sorry I lied, I just didn't know what to do."

"You won't be going anywhere. There must have been some exchange that had occurred between the God of Death and the Archduke of Hell that we aren't aware of." Leaning back in his chair, Tatsumi looked perplexed having never heard of such an outlandish story though it fit seamlessly together with everything else he knew, and then looked to Hisoka.

"He's telling the truth." Kurosaki heaved a sigh. "And I didn't feel any demonic influence when he showed up either."

"Because I wasn't actively possessed you see. For the most part Rasheverek was dormant deep in me. He was only to awaken to assist the mission."

"Is your ability dependent on that particular camera?" Tatsumi asked.

Sachiya shook his head. "No, it's universal. I just have to concentrate more to affect the film a certain way."

"Then. There's no problem with having you remain as a Shinigami. However, your pay will be docked some for punishment over your _misconduct_."

"Is that what they call espionage and conspiracy here?"

The secretary chuckled. "I'd suggest that you play it safe for the duration of your stay. Or Enma may change his mind about your Purgatory assignment."

A nervous laugh met their ears. "R-right! Well Kurosaki, I'll be visiting your office for those pictures of your partner."

"Sure."

Feeling like a small rodent fleeing the observant eyes of birds of prey, Sachiya quickly opened the door only to be tackled by Watari who was holding a beaker of a mysterious liquid.

As it grew noisy right outside the door, Hisoka looked to Tatsumi, whose eyebrows quirked in askance. Hisoka looked back to the door. "I didn't expect him to fold so easily."

"They say that some people in this world aren't meant to keep secrets" was Tatsumi's solemn reply.

"Yeah." Hisoka looked away, suddenly reminded of the exclusions in his retellings to Tsuzuki, knowing that he would have to explain everything before the block snapped apart.

TBC.


	16. Cyclical Trap

_Author's notes: So I lied. Next chapter is the end. Really. … I'm planning on a sequel. The sequel where I continue the Gensoukai arc with the same developed Tsuzuki and Hisoka I have here. Things should turn out differently at any rate. I've got about... Oh, six chapters already planned for it. :D I believe this is my longest chapter in Skein yet! _

_Hi __**laustic**__, thanks for the review and I agree... Once they get over all the awkward.. awkward stuff they should be plenty sappy. Maybe. _

_Hello, __**Literary Eagle**, yeah. I love them. I didn't really before I started writing this story. Too bad they won't be appearing in these next __two chapters. I think._

_Hey __**Experimental. **Um... You'll find out what Ashtarothe and Enma had planned in this chapter that should answer most of your questions. I hope!_

_As for everyone else, thanks for sticking with me! __  
_

* * *

Am I blurry 

In your vision

Was I just  
A poor decision

Cut me open  
With precision

And we'll finger  
The incision

Tell me what have I done  
(quid pro quo)

To watch you lose  
Control

-- 'Ghostflowers' by OTEP

* * *

He opened his navy blue eyes and gazed blankly at the cavernous rugged ceiling above him. It was comfortably hot but the stench of sulfur told him he was in Hell. 

"Ahh, finally awake, my cute Hidouzaki." A woman's voice purred.

Calmly sitting up, his night vision easily cut through the murky darkness to the powerful, one-winged demoness sitting relaxed on a lush couch. He could taste her power where he sat.

She stood up gracefully, the creak of her garments the only sound she made as she moved. "Having beaten Tsuzuki, even though admittedly underhanded, I offer you the position of my Right Hand and the legions that come with the position for your loyalty and one other thing."

"May I ask what this other thing is?"

"Have you ever heard the mortal's story of Persephone and Hades?"

"No, my Lady."

"Ah, of course you wouldn't. It's an ancient story from the human country of Greece. As a compromise between her lover, the king of hell, and her mother, the goddess of bounty, for eating whilst she remained in her lover's domain, she spent half a year with one and then the other."

Ignoring what sounded like trivial chit-chat, he moved to his feet feeling and hearing the soft material of a yukata settle on his frame. "A power-sharing agreement between yourself and who else, my Lady?"

"Whomever I choose." Her tone held warning, unamused at his reaction, and her power flared in aggravation.

He decided no matter the answers it would be in his best interest to just agree without further questioning. "I accept your offer."

Delightful laughter sent shivers down his back. "Then like the hapless Persephone, for half of the year you will be in service of the god Enma, until Muraki Kazutaka is mine. If you fail after five years, Enma will tear your soul from your body and return it to me. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lady." He smiled. Had he known the Duke's terms, he would have agreed anyway.

She laughed in surprise at the dark anticipation her Right Hand was emoting. "Oh, you've already become my new favorite toy, pet. You are so unlike your brethren demons or damned human souls wandering about."

A wobbly ball blurred into the room leaving the door open and revealing flickering firelight from outside. "My Liege!" There was a small gasp at the sight of Duke Ashtarothe. "My Lady!! Had I known—!"

"Spare me, vermin. I have other pressing matters to attend to." As she passed, she kicked the metal ball absently against the granite wall and it shrieked in pain as crashed it into the wall. "Hidouzaki, a week from now will be the annual gathering of my court. Do not miss it."

"Yes, my Lady." He bowed as she exited, and the ball whimpered. He turned to the hovering metal creature curiously.

"My Liege, my Liege!!" The ball bounced excitedly once the fallen angel had vacated. "I am your most trusted servant bound by Duke Ashtarothe's will!"

"Are you a gremlin?"

"No, my name is Erond. Please don't hesitate to ask for assistance! I have been connected to the Complex." The ball said excitedly.

"Please run a search for Muraki Kazutaka's soul in the human realm and lock onto it. I have six months to discover his weakness and wear him down through my servants, before I recover him myself."

"Yes, my Liege!"

He could remember the endless years of being trapped in Kazutaka's doll, and would send proper retribution in return.

"My Liege, target locked!" As Erond's shiny surface began to glow, it showed a clear image, fuzzy around the edges, of a doctor humbly making his rounds through a hospital whose soul had the unmistakable sign of Enma floating above his head like the blade of a guillotine.

"I will offer you the best torment that Hell has, brother."

Pausing in his work, the doctor turned around and looked straight at them. "As I suspected…" He murmured to himself and turned back to his work, picking a file from his drawer in the desk he had sat down, and suddenly the picture went out leaving a blank surface.

"Image lost! Target has placed an easily traceable barrier to prevent the Complex from peeking."

Laughing lightly, Hidouzaki walked towards the door, feeling pangs of hunger. "Keep me posted on his whereabouts once a day, Erond."

"Yes, my Liege!"

He knew this game of cat-and-mouse would bring equal enjoyment and frustration, but was confident that Muraki could not escape Hell's grasp. As he walked down the fire-lit hallway towards the feasting area, it cleared itself of minions terrified of the new Right Hand's might.

* * *

A new week in Tatsumi's office began with Sachiya turning in the true report detailing Muraki's fight against the demon. Even though the rookie had been unconscious through the first part of it, its specifics brought a puzzled expression of concern to the secretary's face as he read. He had been aware of Tsuzuki's inability to use magical focuses, which deliberately contradicted Kato's report on Muraki's fight. 

There were only two ways that Muraki could summon such a powerful holy creature against Rashaverek. One was completely usurping the traditional Buddhist/Shinto rituals by using an entirely different magical base. The other way had to do with raw power.

Muraki's odd cache of spells seemed to incorporate many symbols of Western-style magic, so it wouldn't be a great leap of faith to imagine the doctor being able to solely use that style base for a short time. However, it was hard to ignore the possibility that the good doctor had some innate inhuman abilities of his own that was left unfettered by the spell. Whichever it was, Tatsumi had to trust Konoe's ominous words that he would not be troubling them any longer. Conjecture had fallen flat as to why that would occur, but with Kato's report Tatsumi felt that it just might have to do with Hell's new interest in Muraki.

"Oi! Brat, stop taking pictures of us!!"

"I only said 24 exposures, Kato-san."

"Meet the digital revolution, old-timers! No exposures need be involved!!"

A cackle could be heard from down the hall and Tatsumi sighed removing his fingers from his forehead. Watari's new partner had consistently stalked Kyushu district's Shinigami whenever they were in the office, mainly because the easily distracted scientist would find something new but very useless to invent and forget about his charge.

To simply put it, Kato had become a nuisance. Tatsumi stood up and stepped out of his office just as Kato was making his way backwards down the hall without paying attention to whoever was behind him.

"Kato-kun. Your paycheck will been fined again for your idling disruptions."

Laughing lightly, the shorter gray-eyed man turned, camera in hand, lips pulled into a big grin. "Say 'Cheese', Tatsumi!"

Adjusting his glasses right before a camera flash hit him, Tatsumi glared shadows summoning around him. "Desist your actions at once."

"But I'm making a Tsuzuki and Hisoka love-love scrapbook!" The short man's voice was heated, and the two Hokkaido girls overheard, dropping in like hyperactive bees attracted to the sweet nectar of love.

"We overheard something about love-love moments?"

"We aren't love-love or anything like it." Hisoka's hands were balled at his sides angry at how his coworkers were acting.

Tatsumi could see the wince in Tsuzuki who stood behind him.

After Kurosaki had been released from Watari's care, his habitual yelling had been absent and the office environment tense. Much to Tatsumi's relief, it was only a day before Kurosaki threw a paperback at Tsuzuki and started yelling at him over some inane thing.

His annoyance had been colored with a kind of affection most would assume lovers had, but their awkwardness with each other made it plain that they were not. Tatsumi could only hope that Kurosaki's newfound ability would help alleviate his often irrational, bipolar reactions to Tsuzuki.

Realizing whose love the rookie was supposedly capturing the girls squealed. "Ohh! We'll take one, we'll take one Kato-chan!" Yuma thrust her hands up excitedly as Saya calmly asked, "When will you be distributing their love-love moments?"

"I said we weren't a couple!"

Answering her phone suddenly and dismissively waving towards the wheat-blonde, Yuma's face fell into a pout when she hung up without a word to the caller. "We've got a case, Saya."

"Oh, dear me. Well, Hisoka-kun, we thank you for all your hospitality when we stayed over at your quaint home. Please take this."

A thin, light pink polka-dotted, wrapped, square package was shoved into his hands without further preamble, and he stared at it momentarily distracted.

The bright-eyed Yuma grinned over her partner's shoulder, hands akimbo and her right elbow brushing Saya's back. "Kato-chan, we'll wire the money once you've sent previews."

"Certainly."

Head jerking up, green eyes were alight in anger. "WE ARE NOT—"

"Bye, bye, everyone!!" The girls cut him off and hopped their way down the hallway, hand in hand.

Taking in a sigh, Kato muttered. "You're a terrible liar."

"What was that?" Threatening eyes glared at him, furious.

"Did I not speak loud enough for the empath? I said you're lying."

Kurosaki had gone scarlet at the insinuation of suspected 'love-love' with his partner, either in shame or embarrassment. "I have never done anything with him!"

Like Kato, it was obvious to Tatsumi that their honey-blonde coworker had become enamored with his partner, though too stubborn to admit it to anyone else. If the two had been comfortable in each other's presence before the convoluted Hidouzaki case, they were nearly impossible to separate now, despite Kurosaki's adamant denials.

Tatsumi suspected it was not a stubbornness borne from naiveté or innocence. To have lasted nearly three years without progress spoke of deeper, dark truths about Kurosaki's past that hadn't been exposed, yet Tsuzuki had to have been privy to them or he would have already made a move.

He was also aware that Kurosaki bore a new scar from the past case on his arm only because Watari had shown him as he had redressed the slowly healing gash, while the young man had slept on oblivious, for once, like his partner who had slept soundlessly in a chair not two feet away. Despite the terror he must have felt from his discovery, Kurosaki had defended Tsuzuki, or so Watari had told him.

"_Perhaps this will be the catalyst that finally binds them together."_

"_Or have the opposite outcome."_

"_Tsk. Tsk. So pessimistic Tatsumi! Have some faith in them. Give it a week before you write Bon's obituary."_

"_So says the scientist who explodes his lab on a frequent basis."_

Snapping out of his reverie, Tatsumi searched for an opening he could use to deviate the topic. He was concerned that Kurosaki-kun would try to transfer to another sector or retire prematurely to remove himself from this situation. He had threatened to before when things were getting messy between Tsuzuki and himself, but Watari had told the secretary that it was probably because of the confusion the young man felt from his empathy expanding and naturally resonating with his partner.

But it was Tsuzuki that caught his attention as Kurosaki floundered for harsher denials. He stood very still, almost as if an anxious, heavy atmosphere had settled on his shoulders like a mantel. His eyes were directly on Kurosaki's back masking innumerable emotions, but made no move to deny or affirm the rookie's accusations. His reaction was enough to let both secretary and rookie know that Kurosaki was certainly lying about something.

With a wry grin Kato snapped pictures of the young man's obvious discomfort, until his camera fell apart in clean sections. He let out a startled noise. "My camera! Why? No, no!!"

Blinking at the broken machine, Kurosaki looked to the smug secretary blankly, while Tsuzuki dared a hesitant smile towards his ex-partner.

Chuckling, Tatsumi adjusted his glasses with the smile of a dangerous man as the room darkened a tad more. "Kato-kun. I suggest you find someone else to pester before I slice anything else apart."

"Ah-Yes sir!" Bowing lightly he balled a hand on one part of the camera dropping the remaining fragments into a trash bin, before rushing out in the direction of Watari's lab.

"Kurosaki-san." He was surprised at the vulnerable expression on the young man's face as if he were expecting a scolding. "Don't pay attention to day-to-day nuisances. What you do with your life is your own business." Tsuzuki's hesitant smile broadened into a grin at his practical advice, and with a light smile to the both of them, Tatsumi shut the door to his office.

He truly hoped that their tangled relationship resolved into Watari's prediction.

* * *

Despite everything that had occurred between Hisoka and his partner, he did his best to act as if nothing were out of the ordinary. It was an understatement to say that he was failing horribly. If it was just Tsuzuki mentally prodding him for an emotional equivalent of 'I love you' like a needy five year old every day since their talk, he would have been able to go about his business, but his closest coworkers were aware of the farce he was desperately trying to keep together. Having Tsuzuki know his inner feelings was one thing, but to have everyone else know was disconcerting. 

Because everyone carried their upgraded anti-empathy charms religiously, he was vaguely edgy because he could barely sense what his coworkers thought about him. He was used to the gullies and swirls of emotions around him constantly and for it not to be present made him feel like something was persistently wrong.

And yet, because of the charms he had become aware of the nuances in Tsuzuki's moods, which became a small reprieve to the stress of not knowing others' emotions or thoughts. He had discovered that the man could easily brush off the hurt or pain he felt whenever Hisoka would snipe at something about him. It was why Hisoka, once he left the infirmary, had been timid to say anything at all to reject Tsuzuki's expectations of a pissy partner through action alone, but it all boiled out a day later. He had been angry at himself, but mortified when his understanding partner had given him a hug in front of whoever else was in the office after he had stopped yelling.

"My feelings are never too hurt for you to hold your own back."

"You damn hypocrite! If you would stop taking me so seriously…"

"Have you been teasing me all this time?"

"…" Finally released from the hug, Hisoka had sat back down.

"I love you."

He hadn't an answer to that quiet detour as he had blushed, going back to a new book.

Ever since, he tried to be a little more sensitive to Tsuzuki's needs. It was irritating that the man would dote on him constantly, but sickening that he expected a kick or punch in return. Hisoka had to exert a self-restraint he hadn't known he needed to avoid taking part in the abusive role on the stage Tsuzuki had set for him.

To make matters worse, that damn Kato would not leave them alone. Day after day he would snap pictures at them, following them around everywhere they went in the Judgment Bureau. It was only after a couple days of this in the hallway that Hisoka had denied that anything was amiss between them. Tsuzuki's mind always the helpful one had thought of the erotic dream that had bound them, and Hisoka had blushed in embarrassed horror and denied anything intimate even more than he already had. It was the deep hurt coming from Tsuzuki that scrambled his brain from saying anything more.

Did they really act like a couple? Hisoka didn't think so.

After Tatsumi had scared Kato off, their remaining work day was relatively boring. Tsuzuki had asked him for help on balancing his checkbook and in return for his help Tsuzuki had offered to help him make a shield fuda that he swore would block other people's thoughts and emotions, and remove the need for everyone to be carrying their exhausted charms.

"Is it working?"

Hisoka looked at the group of workers in the Information Control Center and nodded. It was a really weird feeling to look at them and just see bodies, not personalities. "You said you wanted sushi tonight right?"

Smiling, his partner stretched a little, his fondness of eating out together quite clear even with the shielding fuda, not that it bothered Hisoka. "Yeah. I know this place that's pretty popular."

"Mm."

He thought it was going to be a mediocre sushi joint like the others, but it was a lot nicer to the point that Hisoka felt under-dressed. As usual Tsuzuki felt at ease giving an effortless grin to the hostess that seated them.

"I've got it covered." Tsuzuki said when Hisoka balked at the prices on the menu.

Frowning, he knew better than to argue the point. If his partner wanted to spend money that badly, he wouldn't stop him. Hisoka decided on an order of yellowtail sushi roll and put the menu down, just then noticing that the majority of people being served were either families or couples.

A plain-looking woman in a uniform appeared, standing a whole head shorter than Hisoka did standing. "I'm sorry for the wait! I'm you're waitress, Naomi. What would you like to drink?"

Before Hisoka opened his mouth, Tsuzuki answered her cheerfully. "I'd like whatever tea that you can make extra-sweet and three orders of salmon sashimi and rice, and he'd like some oolong tea and two orders of yellowtail sushi rolls."

Hisoka tried to keep the shocked look off his face, and masked it by leaning his head against his fist and looking out the window at the early sunset. His partner must have lifted the thought from him through their bond because he hadn't ordered it before.

Her smile became radiant and she nodded collecting their menus. "It shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes for your meals to be out. I'll be right back with your drinks, ok?"

"Thanks." Tsuzuki gave her a grateful smile as she left.

"I won't be able to eat it all." He growled out, giving Tsuzuki a sharp look.

"That's ok. They have take-out containers."

Their waitress was back with a tray and two cups. "Alright, oolong for you, and I added a lot of honey to this peach blossom tea. I hope that's alright?"

Taking a sip, Tsuzuki's eyes were exaggerating the joy he felt. "Thank you, it's perfect!"

Trying to keep his disgust at the horrendously sweet things his partner would ingest off of his face, he sipped at the tea that he could tell was much more expensive than what he was used to drinking by the strength of its bitterness. There was something else subtly flavorful in it. He loved it.

This was not lost on Tsuzuki who then asked their waitress what brand of oolong tea they used, and after a puzzled look towards Hisoka, who didn't look like he was enjoying it in the least, she answered. She looked even more lost when Tsuzuki thanked her again, but she seemed to shake it off and politely excused herself to wait on her other tables.

"Weren't you trying to save money, not spend it?"

"Well I have a lot of it now, so why not?"

Instead of traveling down that topic to an inevitable argument, Hisoka changed subjects without warning. "Tsuzuki, are you free this Sunday?"

He felt his partner's emotions spike, but he answered hesitantly. "Yes?"

"We're going shopping then. There's a huge stock of groceries on sale, and your 'fridge is empty isn't it?" He was very matter-of-fact.

"Hisoka, are you worried I don't eat well since you can't watch me eat breakfast too?"

Turning away slightly under the heat of a blush, he shook his head fighting the irrational urge to lash out. "No, I thought you didn't know how to save money."

"I used to shop for groceries for my sister's household when I was younger. She was a penny-pincher."

"What happened then?" He didn't intend for it to sound as sharp as it did.

"She died."

"_Ruka!!!!" _The sadness and regret lanced into Hisoka for a brief moment.

Face tense, Tsuzuki smothered bad memories down before he reminisced into them. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me about something like that." _Idiot._ He was breathing a little too hard, but it didn't take much to calm himself as he took another sip of tea.

_I love you._ He heard his partner whisper mentally, but Hisoka didn't respond opting to pretend he didn't hear it, when the waitress was back with a large tray and placed their orders down with a confident flair. His partner flirted a little more and the waitress giggled at the attention waving him off to attend to her other customers.

"Tsuzuki. We aren't… a couple are we?" He wasn't aware that he had actually said it until he felt the stab of pain from Tsuzuki. He looked up and found his face unreadable, though his emotions were in turmoil.

"No. We aren't." It was Tsuzuki's turn to look off distantly.

"You want to be." He had felt the yearning for awhile.

His partner managed a weak smile. "Yes, but I have little chance of that don't I?"

Looking down he lost his appetite when he realized something about Tsuzuki that he never thought would be an issue. Hisoka set his chopsticks on his plate. "You haven't even tried asking."

"If we started anything it'd be obvious the next time we set foot in the office. You don't like the thought of it, and you haven't since the rumor started. You always get this disgusted look on your face whenever someone mentions it or you talk about it."

Hisoka took in a calming breath and looked at him with a darkly serious expression, hearing Tsuzuki's insecurities. "So it's my fault that we've been stuck on dating this past week?"

"D-dating? I didn't say that."

"You've just proved my point. I don't want people at the office knowing, but I can eventually learn to deal with it, like I've learned to deal with everything else. You won't even admit to wanting a commitment."

"But you cringe at the thought, like you're doing now." Tsuzuki stated quietly. "You're scared of me."

Not knowing how to respond, Hisoka fell silent and their conversation was essentially dead. The majority of their food was boxed up, and their waitress could sense that something had happened by the tight smile she had been given by the man with purple eyes, getting their bill without having to be asked. As they left after paying, Tsuzuki cheerfully talked about something unimportant, while Hisoka remained silent. Styrofoam boxes in hand, they parted ways back to their individual houses, exchanging uncomfortable goodbyes.

Stepping into his warm house, he was glad he had left the heater on. He slipped out of his shoes and padded over to his couch sitting down. It was the first night that he'd spend alone since Saya and Yuma had temporarily commandeered his house. To be honest, he was glad they had been called back to a case. Their presence had chafed on his peace-and-quiet sensibilities.

In the sterile comfort of his home, Hisoka reached into the deep pocket of his coat and opened their departing gift. He read the nonsensical English on the CD case. "Ben… Folds Five?" He decided that whatever those two left him would probably be best listened to in the comfort of company and left it on his coffee table. He'd thank them properly when they showed up again regardless. He picked up the worn book he had started reading at their suggestion, and leaned back into his couch.

After nights of the alien sounds of other people moving around in his house, complete and utter silence was difficult. The silence was thrown into sharp focus after reading disturbing paragraphs in 'Kinkakuji' about viewing people as roses, indifferent to where the outside ended and the inside began. Closing his hands, he set the book down, sighing heavily.

He wondered why they suggested the reading, when the main character Mizoguchi was a sadist. Usually he would leave a book like that unfinished at the first sign of sinister intent because the imagery struck a particular chord of helplessness in him.

Maybe they thought it was therapeutic.

Sighing again, he set it next to the cheerful cover of the CD, and was a bit amused at the contrast. Either way, it was only a book, and its ending was preordained by its author and by history. The schizoid psychopath, a stammering priest, would burn the 14th century Zen temple of the Golden Pavilion down in scorn and envy of its tired beauty.

He wondered if Saya and Yuma had any idea of how unbalanced his murderer was, or if it was pure coincidence. Thinking of Muraki, made his mouth dry, but didn't elicit the strong hate it was supposed to. In its place was a painful murkiness that hovered over his head in a sickening manner.

The clock's ticking only punctuated the emptiness of his dwelling. He went to his kitchen washing the few dishes left from breakfast in the sink, and then swept the stone foyer and took the trash out. After several moments of uneasy silence, his mind wandered carefully to the more comforting topic of his partner. _Hope that idiot remembers to re-balance his checkbook after all that money he spent._

Now that Tsuzuki had revealed that he knew how to take care of money, Hisoka's closeness in his brief lesson seemed like a convenient excuse for Tsuzuki to be in his personal space at the office. Then again Hisoka already had figured he knew how by the emotional response he was getting, but pretended he didn't.

He wondered why they were more comfortable in a lie than the truth. If he was honest, he'd have admitted to the urge to be within an arm's length from his partner nearly all the time, but forethought warned him that Tsuzuki would be more honest about his feelings too. Hisoka knew he wasn't ready for more as he stopped in the darkness looking up to the stars.

Returning to his house, he sat down at the table and flipped the day-old newspaper open, running his eyes over the grocery sales page absently. Hisoka scowled pressing his knuckles to his head as if he could physically stop his train of thoughts.

Failing at that, he tried to distract himself by brewing some tea, but that didn't work either when the thought that Tsuzuki would probably like some of the fruit teas on sale popped into mind. He shut off the stove, leaving the water to cool.

To think about someone so much was ridiculous, but after he had cleaned himself up to go to bed he had had at least a dozen similar thoughts. So he grabbed his pillow and jacket with his keys and landed himself on Tsuzuki's doorstep. Hesitating to knock, he worried at his lower lip in the darkness of a half-moon. He couldn't stop thinking about his partner. It was almost compulsive.

Feeling his sleepy partner only seconds before the door swung open, Hisoka stepped back in surprise, his fist still ready to knock.

Tsuzuki yawned. "Couldn't sleep?"

Shaking his head, he walked mechanically inside when his partner moved aside. "No, I just—" He stopped knowing it sounded childish, removing his jacket and placing it on the rack as he removed his shoes.

"Hmmm…?" His partner, still half-asleep, pulled an extra futon from the cupboard in his living room and unfolded it. "It's okay if you just wanted to see me. I'll make some tea for you."

Their earlier conversation had been set aside for the time being for which Hisoka was glad as he sat down on the low-standing couch, looking down at the futon. Pillow in lap, he wondered when their connection had gotten so frighteningly efficient in communication. It completely defused any of Hisoka's unconscious misdirected anger before he had a chance to unleash it.

"The water's on the stove." Reappearing, Tsuzuki sat next to him. Hisoka didn't look at him.

"Thanks."

Soft music had begun to play in the background that Tsuzuki must have turned on when he left the couch. They sat in companionable silence, feeling each other out. Hisoka jumped when a shrill whistling came from the kitchen breaking his daze.

"Oolong, right?"

He nodded, watching a far more alert Tsuzuki hurry to the kitchen and quickly come back with handle-less cups in hand. His left hand bore an orangey, sugar-saturated fluid and his right held a steaming, strong black tea.

His partner could handle tea and coffee. Hisoka was assured in this as he took the cup gingerly from him, while Tsuzuki sipped from his own after he sat down, skin flashing where he normally wore his watch.

Looking down and away feeling strange because he never took that thing off his wrist, Hisoka stared into the depths of it for a moment. "I'm…" He hesitated, but his partner continued giving his supportive silence with his full attention without the unnerving staring he normally gave. "I'm afraid I'll dream about it when I'm alone." He was proud that he had said it as evenly as he did, though feeling numb helped that.

When his partner didn't say anything as he radiated a calm, non-judgmental mood tinged with concern, Hisoka felt relieved. It was utterly pathetic to be scared of something so stupid, but he knew that he was sensitive to what Tsuzuki thought, and was afraid he'd think it was stupid too.

"It's like I can feel his trace on me but I…" Hisoka's fingers tightened on the cup. "I don't feel _angry_ at the sick bastard anymore." Closing his eyes, he took a calming breath. "If it was all some side effect of the bond, I don't know how to feel. I _hate_ him, but all I feel is..." _Resentment. Loneliness. Pain._

Slamming his cup down on the table, it shattered at the force of impact. "I hate him! I don't want to feel anything else because of him!!" Shoulders taut, he clenched his fists balling them up in his lap. The sympathetic compassion on Tsuzuki's face made him wince as he looked away, but he didn't pull back when his partner took his hands up and wiped them clean of tea and blood with a hankerchief, ignoring the tea coating the table and dripping off to pool on the floor. When Tsuzuki stayed reverentially quiet, Hisoka almost lost his nerve to talk, but continued feeling that he had to say it.

"Before I remembered who killed me, it was like this. Feeling miserable for no reason."

Perhaps sensing that he needed a change in topic, Tsuzuki's tone was gentle and understanding. "I have the space."

Ripping his hands out of his partner's grasp, Hisoka's uncertainty boiled over as he stood up. "I wasn't asking to move in with you!"

"No, I was. You don't seem attached to your place, and I have plenty of room." He smiled.

Instead of answering, Hisoka picked at his clothes tenderly, hands still tingling as they healed from the minor burns caused by the hot tea.

"I don't have a guest room, so I won't mind if we convert this one into yours, if that's ok with you, I mean."

He hadn't realized how tense he was until relief swamped him. Hisoka thought that sharing a place shouldn't leave someone as equally relieved and twisted up. "If I don't like it, I'm moving out."

"It's a home, not a prison, Hisoka." His partner admonished him quietly, feeling a little hurt.

He couldn't meet his kind eyes, and his body language closed off. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're always welcome here. Would you like more tea?"

Hisoka nodded, and, when Tsuzuki left to brew more, he collected the shards of the broken cup from the wooden floor and table, ashamed of his outburst. Tsuzuki reappeared with two kitchen towels over his arm, a fresh cup of tea in hand and a damp rag in the other.

Pulling the large, damp rag out of his grip, Hisoka wiped up the majority of the mess.

Tsuzuki pulled a small trashcan from the corner after he set the tea on a clean portion of the short table and put the towels on the couch, and pushed the wet, broken pieces his partner had collected off the table into it.

After everything was cleaned up and towels were put away, Tsuzuki grinned energetically as though he hadn't been woken late at night. "You did a good job."

"I was the guest who made the mess."

It was his partner's turn to sigh. "If you're living here, you aren't a guest, are you?"

Sitting back down, Hisoka didn't answer as he sipped at his tea.

It was awkward again. Then Tsuzuki stood up heading towards his laundry room. "You are right, though. I'm afraid to ask you out… because I think I'll do worse than Muraki."

Hisoka's cup clapped the tabletop, and he was across the room faster than Tsuzuki could blink. His temper had flared with a vicious vengeance and his voice was brittle "Don't_ever_ compare yourself to him."

"I can't. He's just like me."

A hard upper-cut connected with his jaw and Tsuzuki stepped back to regain his balance, touching his jaw gingerly. Blinking down at his partner, his lip swelled and healed, and yet he worried over Hisoka whose arms kept spasming as he clenched and unclenched his fists, one with fading, but bruised knuckles.

"He wouldn't have let me hit him. He doesn't just take the pain he receives, like you." Glaring up at his partner, Hisoka's voice had the high pitch of hysteria as he tried to knock sense into him with words without the fists he wanted to. He hadn't meant to hit him the first time, but he had been overcome with rage at Tsuzuki's blatant disregard for his opinion that it completely wiped out his self-control. He would not let it happen again though. "Even without being hit, he would have returned the intention ten-fold taking his sweet time! The man enjoys hurting others!! And guess what!? _You aren't like that_." Hisoka laughed a little hysterically, body locked in place expecting a retaliation that Tsuzuki would never give.

Dropping his hand Tsuzuki looked at him feeling the dizzying array of emotions Hisoka was feeling. "You're wrong. There's… a part of me that enjoys it."

Restraining himself, Hisoka held his elbows, backing up and sitting down as he took a deep breath. "It's normal to have some sadistic tendencies, but not for it to consume your entire personality. If you look at people objectively, everyone has a little bit of Muraki in them. Even me." Right hand brushing the scar on his left arm, he glared at Tsuzuki. "But that is no basis for you to think you are him, idiot. You're the least sadistic person I know."

"You're wrong because you don't understand." Tsuzuki managed to say and went to do his laundry. Hisoka let him.

They didn't say much to each other after that, sitting apart on the couch they shared when the restless Tsuzuki found nothing else to do and would fidget, until the laundry needed to be changed and folded.

Apparently the night had moved on long enough because Hisoka had started to list to the side, sitting up. His partner walked in just in time to catch him from falling off the side of the armless couch and removed the mostly empty cup from his limp fingers.

His voice was tender at his relaxed features. "Hey. You should go to bed."

His partner sluggishly looked at him and lifted his arms up, reaching. Tsuzuki couldn't not oblige such a stark nonverbal command despite the argument they had just hours ago, and scooped him up laying him down on the futon and drawing the covers up. "Sleep well."

Hisoka was already gone by then, but he wouldn't sleep well. The red moon was full in his mind and hot breath was on his exposed skin.

Having insomnia, Tsuzuki had checked on Hisoka every so often. By the third time he saw Hisoka thrashing and panting caught in the throes of a nightmare.

"tsuzuki!!!" His lips managed to articulate through choked breathing. "Tsuzuki!!!"

Quickly sitting by him, he grabbed his shoulders tightly, and was unexpectedly drawn into a surreal landscape of rolling bedcovers instead of grassy hills.

A familiar laugh met his ears and chilled his mood, he turned to see Muraki naked and pinning his equally naked partner down. "Scream for him however you like—"

Not caring what else was being said, he ran towards them. Tsuzuki pulled his foot back and kicked, intent on hurting him more than he had ever wanted to hurt someone before. His partner needed him, and so he focused on kicking Muraki as far away from his partner as he could imagine and the stunned pale man was flung away propelled more by his ardent wish than the contact he had made.

Satisfied that the perpetrator was gone, Tsuzuki felt and saw the terror in Hisoka's struggle with his own unresponsive limbs and quickly knelt to gather his wide-eyed, utterly paralyzed partner into his arms, pulling his shirt back over his head.

"I'll protect you from that pervert."

He held him tightly in his arms, relieved when the panic and fear subsided.

TBC.


	17. Möbius Bond

_Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait!_

_**Warning:** Psychological torture and some Kamakura arc spoilers. _

_Hi __**laustic! **It was surprisingly easy to imagine him in such denial. -laughs- So I loved writing it!_

_Hello __**Literary Eagle**__. Yes and yes. Awkward doesn't give it much justice does it? :)_

_Last chapter! I hope I haven't beat a dead horse enough. I was inspired by lunaglasswall's sporks in livejournal on what exactly Hisoka would be categorized as if he were to be psychoanalyzed today and took it into consideration. Hope everyone can appreciate it. Oh, and do I have any volunteers on helping me edit this 70,000 word monstrosity? I know there's a few scene shift errors somewhere to be gleaned!_

_Thanks for reading guys and look forward to **A Skein of Afterlives: The Liminal Cocoon**!  
_

* * *

"Pearls that swim the rift of me  
Long and weary my road has been  
I was lost in the cities  
Alone in the hills  
No sorrow I feel  
For anything I feel yea

I am not your rolling wheels  
I am a highway  
I am not your carpet ride  
I am the sky"

-- excerpt from "I am the Highway" by Audioslave

* * *

"As long as the link remains unprotected, I can violate you as I like." The doctor's breath was hot on his shoulder as he gritted his teeth in pain, his cursemarks flaring up. A week and he had almost forgotten how painful the cursemarks could get. He bit his tongue to keep from shrieking at the slightest bit of contact the long, pale fingers made. It was just as bad as if Muraki was actually touching him, but the unnaturally red-tinted sky and indistinct setting was too dream-like to be real.

"Whatever is the matter, boy?" His smooth chuckling punctuated the silence between the bouts of screaming. "You don't quite understand the situation you're in, do you?"

His voice came to him when his rapist had not lifted a finger to remove any of his professionally tailored work clothes, realizing how lucid he was. "Get off of me!! GET OFF!!"

He struggled as his tormentor laughed at his weak attempts. Finding himself unable to move, he screamed from the trail of hot fire running up his bare stomach. _Wake up! This is just a bad dream!!_

"This is no dream, boy." A malicious laugh fluttered all around him as his joints had his knees locked and his arms pressed together at his wrists above his head.

Frantically, Hisoka imagined clothes and his panic cut off at the first sign of control he had. The pain diminished as the angry red marks became contaminated with the sudden inclusion of shimmering yellow. _Tsuzuki..._

His link with Tsuzuki was a shared one, and if that was the case the same must hold true for Muraki too. A stubborn defiance blossomed out of once panicked eyes up at the living specter of his darkest memories. "I won't let you."

The tall pale man was startled at his reaction though it didn't show on his face. To be able to read him beyond his overwhelming sadism and insanity felt like a small miracle.

"Confident, aren't we? Your greater power can be used against you and I hardly think you can resist our fate together as much as you deny it."

"I won't be your tool." Despite being on his back unable to move, confidence was blooming.

Muraki smiled, finding amusement in his reactions. "Oh, I doubt that you can stop me. I own you." A cold hand crept up under his clothes to touch his stomach. Deliberately remembering their first encounter, Muraki lifted the shirt up bundling it up over his head and at his elbows, leaving his sight unhindered, as Hisoka cried out from the sudden block of pain that slammed into him. Struggling unsuccessfully the small bit of self-assurance he had splintered into many, many pieces as he gasped for breath, hate brimming in eyes. Why did he have to be so goddamn helpless?

"It seems you've forgotten your place, boy." Cool hands brushed over his hips and divested his jeans and briefs from his hips until they no longer touched him, relishing the pain only his touch could elicit. "No matter, you'll remember soon enough." Unlocking his knees and forcing them against his doll's shoulders, Muraki wasn't pleased at the distant look on his face, a sign that he was readily trying to escape from him. He drew a stiff nipple between his lips, and tweaked it between his teeth.

The boy, brought back because of the pleasure, wheezed in panic tugging and fighting against his own uncooperative body. Because he devoured negative emotions into top-grade energy, Muraki knew his doll could see, feel, touch, and taste every bit of his past rape as if it was occurring presently. Even after death the boy was a perfect case study of post-traumatic stress disorder, which only worked to the doctor's advantage.

Inhaling sharply, Hisoka found he couldn't stop his body from reacting favorably to being molested or stop from feeling the overwhelming pain choking his throat. He couldn't block his rapist's pleasure at tormenting him or the mental sickness that threatened to crush him. He couldn't do anything as the overly intimate red scorched his skin and his past rape swam just on the peripherals. Memories converged obliterating reality, and he heard himself howl, the taste of musky sweat pervading the air.

Yet, Hisoka still fought, one hope bolstering his flagging inner will and transforming his incoherent screaming into words. "TSUZUKI!! TSUZUKI!!"

Muraki laughed again, delighted in the knowledge that no knight in shining armor would come to his aid. "Scream for him however you like, since he won't be comi—" A booted foot connected with Muraki's side. The psychic attack was so jarring that he woke from his self-induced trance. The curse that bound the boy to him was not as inviolate as he boasted. The same catalyst that kept it strong, also created an incredible fragility if a contender ever appeared. Something he hadn't thought could occur in such an emotionally stunted individual. He settled back on his legs concentrating.

Staring up at the settling folds of his partner's coat, Hisoka could feel the fury in the fully clothed Tsuzuki, but quickly felt it abate as he knelt next to him in concern, trying to smother the guilty desire that suddenly welled up in him at the erotic sight Hisoka made.

All of his bravado and defiance melted away at Tsuzuki's reaction as numb ice clutched his gut. He couldn't move.

He flexed his feet and wiggled his arms, but it only illustrated his helplessness. The images of his partner on top of him craving flesh and sex came unbidden and he felt faint as the blood drained from his face. He was slipping into shock, but he was almost too drained to care. He was more terrified of his partner, more terrified of his partner's desire, than anything Muraki had forced on him. It was an overwhelming terror that his partner would abuse the fragile trust he had given no one else.

Tsuzuki responded to his fear by carefully pushing his knees down and redressing him with his shirt before pulling his arms down. Then he tugged his body into his lap to hug him. "I'll protect you from that pervert."

The glow transformed into that comfortable goldenrod again and Hisoka found he could breathe more easily as tremendous relief flooded into his eyes and out as tears.

"I almost got out of it on my own." Feeling lightheaded at the obvious lie, Hisoka's laughter choked in his throat. "I can't break free…" Tears were slipping faster down his face, as his hands remained limp against him, paralyzed even though he wanted so badly to hold onto Tsuzuki. His body felt like it was on fire.

"Shh." Tsuzuki firmly held him close, blinking at the wet warmth. He pulled his hand away noticing blood on his fingertips. "I'll figure out a way for us to get out of here." Not sure where it was coming from he pulled away some. "Did he cut you?"

Blinking furiously as he found he could move a little, Hisoka shook his head then paused pulling his arms up, staring at the crimson ooze pouring slowly from the inflamed tracks of marks. His cursemarks were bleeding. "No... why would it—hh!" Feeling his rapist and murderer reappear, his eyes jerked fearfully making a strangled noise as he froze again. Tsuzuki tugged him into his chest, arms tightly surrounding him like a protective guardian as his anger boiled anew. "Muraki!"

His name was snarled out, but the doctor only smiled happily at his reaction.

"How touching, but that won't stop me, Tsuzuki-san. You lack the substance to keep me out. Perhaps you would enjoy watching our lovemaking in progress." He could hear the smile in his voice and fear gripped Hisoka, doubting that anyone could get in his way. Not even Tsuzuki.

"Lovemaking?!" Tsuzuki was pissed. He wasn't highly experienced himself, but to have the definition of rape so blatantly wrong infuriated him. "If there's no choice—!"

"Boy." Where he had once been limp like a rag doll, his body flailed in Tsuzuki's lap struggling to obey, while his mind shrieked in absolute denial. Tsuzuki held on fast in horror as he watched Hisoka self-numb and mute his feelings, expecting a repeat of degradation and barricading himself from it as if he embraced the idea that it was unerringly inevitable.

"See? He simply can't resist me. Come boy, look only to me!" Muraki remained where he stood smirking, arms open in arrogant invitation. "Come."

Hisoka shoved hard his strength catching Tsuzuki off guard, standing as his eyes blanked over, and Tsuzuki could feel none of his partner as he withdrew completely.

"HISOKA!" Grabbing his shin as he moved to walk towards the doctor, Tsuzui yanked. His partner caught off balance landed roughly sideways and when his arm rolled him over on his back to sit up again Tsuzuki suddenly pinned him down, voice very firm, despite the stress of watching Hisoka willingly deaden his mind. "Listen to me, Hisoka. You can choose to stop this. He and I—"

A little loudly, Muraki interrupted standing over them, smug. "It's no use, Tsuzuki-san. The boy enjoys it. He can't help himself."

"We're connected to you through the magic carved onto your body! Hisoka, fight him! You were doing it before! Fight him out!!"

The doctor looked entirely too self-satisfied when Hisoka continued to fight against Tsuzuki's body instead. "There's simply no fight left. He's accepted his proper role as my doll like a good boy."

"He won't be going with you!!"

'Then synchronize with me, Idiot!' the thought rang loudly in Tsuzuki's mind as a determined awareness came to life though externally nothing was changed.

"Oh? Well, he certainly doesn't seem to want to go with you." Muraki's eyes were steely. "Boy." The command was sharp, and Tsuzuki found himself flung away by Hisoka's concentrated natural ability, residual static lancing over the nasty burns that had sprouted on both his hands and smoldered his sleeves.

Nothing was changed in Hisoka's demeanor.

'What are you waiting for?? At this rate..!'

"See, he prefers me after all. Isn't that right boy?" Muraki stepped forward kneeling to brush his cheek. Pain lanced into Tsuzuki nearly crippling him as that hand tenderly caressed his partner's face. In his mind he swore he could still hear him screaming.

Noticing the effect that he was having, Muraki smirked in pleasant surprise when his Tsuzuki-san trembled in pain removing his hand. "What a fool. You've given yourself a handicap tying the loop back to him. Were you hoping that together you could vanquish me?"

"Hisoka is not a plaything, Muraki!" Tsuzuki straightened, reaching for his fuda and began chanting, 'Demons of night begone.'

"No, he's a very pure source. Among the best I've ever tasted." The doctor smiled in amusement. "To think, I found him in a remote village near Kamakura." His hand cupped his doll's face, and there the pain was again unlike anything Tsuzuki had experienced coming neither from external wounds or internal anguish, and it broke his concentration thoroughly as he collapsed gasping for breath on his knees.

"Please! Please!!" Pain made the voice sharper and clearer, and it was ripe with raw terror. "If you won't synch, go away! Get away from me!!"

'Hisoka?' Tsuzuki felt completely unfocused.

"YOU IDIOT, HE'S...!"

Muraki laughed as he watched Tsuzuki twitch ineffectually where he knelt. "It's a shame that your energy it to rich for me. I'd prefer you unconscious, but this way you can watch and I won't be disturbed."

Tapping Hisoka's third eye, his doll immediately began to shriek and flail weakly. "YOU IDIOT!! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!"

"Tsuzuki-san is indisposed at the moment. Perhaps we should keep ourselves entertained in the meantime, boy?" Strong deceitfully gentle hands held him down, and he stiffened as his heart raced.

"GET OFF OF ME! TSUZU—hh!"

It was pitiful how prey fought on, unable to accept the reality of the order of things, but the harder they fought the stronger they were. "A good boy remembers to be quiet, unless spoken to."

_TSUZUKI, WAKE UP!_

The doctor lowered his head to his mouth and kissed him, and he felt like he was struggling to stay together as madness seeped into him. As Hisoka's body slackened he deepened it, shifting his weight to his knees, hands ably drifting low to fondle his thighs. He meticulously aroused his empathic ability without short-circuiting it, finding his torment tasted the best at the edges of its limits.

"Far enough, Doctor." The boy relaxed, escaping into unawareness as if over-stimulated carelessly. It was certainly through no fault of Muraki's, which left one other.

Muraki coolly looked back at the blank purple stare.

Tsuzuki stood, a dark smirk playing on his lips though the tone was playful. "If you don't remove yourself, I will kill you despite the gift you've given me."

It was like seeing a normal human sprout a second mouth. "Who are you?" Moving ever so slightly from the boy, Muraki was unsure if a true challenge had appeared or not.

"Ahh.. you said it before, Doctor, haven't you? A descendant of Darkness." The playfulness left his face, giving him the appearance of a doll. "Return the kid to me."

Memories of the black fire and that same expression calmly stabbing him came unbidden to mind. A shiver unconsciously ran up his spine as he touched the boy again. He could taste nothing of the man before him. Muraki stood, since his position of superiority had suddenly fallen into a threatened one in mere seconds. "He is mine."

"You cannot keep the dead, unless you wish to die." Tsuzuki's lips turned maniac as he glowed with demonic power. "Since Enma's sign hovers above your crown like an eyesore, it shouldn't take too long. Demons have become attracted to your aura, haven't they?"

Looking at his watch, Muraki's calm voice became contaminated with dark anger, realizing he had little time to fight against such an unknown before his multiple barriers were all torn down. "I will collect what is mine, Tsuzuki-san, regardless." A heavy wind blew feathers across his figure, and he disappeared.

The dream-scape began to disintegrate. "Too bad I'm not hungry enough to try it tonight, Hisoka. You wouldn't have to worry about him then." Blank purple eyes looked up at the nothing-ness swallowing their surroundings and Tsuzuki, as piece by piece he fell apart.

Hisoka opened his eyes to the smells of the infirmary and cherry blossoms, bright light streaming in through the translucent blinds fluttering lightly in the breeze. He had lost count of the number of times he had woken up not knowing where he was or why. If he stayed long enough as a shinigami, he figured that eventually he'd take his confusion for granted.

A deep voice reverberated in his ear, orienting him as to where he was currently laying. "After Muraki's attack, you wouldn't wake up."

He sat up feebly, surprised that Tsuzuki didn't tell him not to or try to pin him to his chest. "How lo—"

"A day and a half."

Feeling stubborn, Hisoka scooted over Tsuzuki's sprawled leg and pulled each leg over the side of the bed. Even though just that movement made him lose his breath, he stood up swaying, gritting his teeth feeling extremely weak. A meter yawned the gap between himself and the window, but his knees shook as he took the few steps he needed and his hand quaked as he raised it to place it on the windowsill. Now having adequate space between himself and his partner, he felt that he could think more easily, and it was only his weakness he could think of.

"Did you want to try again?"

"What?"

"Did you want to try getting another Shikigami?" _You gave up so fast after getting Riko that I thought you didn't have enough confidence in yourself, but you don't seem to be lacking it anymore. _"That way you can protect yourself under your own power. That's what you want right?"

Awkward that he could hear such an accurate assessment, Hisoka was unsure why he felt hurt from Tsuzuki, and likened it to the feeling of having one's hands tied, the feeling of uselessness. "I want to be stronger." _I don't like hindering you._

"I know. That's why I won't try to stop you." His partner looked up at him tiredly. "Just remember that true power comes from the heart. That's all I ask." _It's easy to lose focus of what really matters._

Shattering their quiet moment, Sachiya stumbled in with an enormous sack on his back and at his hips bulging. He held a large-binded book out letting out a strained, "Hi guys!"

"That was fast." Tsuzuki said bemusedly with outstretched hands.

"I would have given you a royalty, Tsuzuki-san, but it cost a fortune to pay for building that photo lab next to Watari's lab and then the printing expenses were phenomenal." Teetering as he set the book in Tsuzuki's hands, the rookie finally bent his knees arms outstretched, doing a repetitive exercise to keep his leg and arm muscles from cramping up. "Hah!"

Flipping through the sturdy pages, Tsuzuki smiled. "This is fine. Thanks, Kato-kun."

With a grin, Sachiya held out a finger. "Yours is a special edition with a few pictures the others didn't get. Too personal for the others to see."

"Thanks for the present! It was probably Tatsumi who told you to remove them, kid."

"Oh hell, I've been found out." He laughed good-naturedly.

Hisoka was floored at the apparent scheming between the two of them, flabbergasted by their sudden friendliness. Feeling his blood pressure plummet after the sudden increase from anger, Hisoka forced himself to calm down gripping tightly to the windowsill so he wouldn't fall, knowing Tsuzuki would catch him if he did. He wanted to avoid that tender embarrassment and felt his face flush as his blood pressure normalized. "Just how many did you sell?!"

"That's confidential, Kurosaki-san. In any case, I gotta go! I have tons of deliveries to do. See ya later!" Sachiya cackled hobbling back out of the door.

"Wait a minute! This is slander!!" A soft touch to his shoulder steadied his increasingly waving body. "Tsuzuki! You can't seriously be endorsing this!"

"And why not? It isn't slander if it's true. Come look."

Hisoka flushed angry and ashamed, but stayed silent. Tsuzuki meant no ill will. He was surely trying to move closer to him under his own power, like Hisoka had asked, and for that he couldn't get mad. Instead his eyes were drawn to the embossed lettering on the cover.

It was less like a 'scrapbook' and more like a high-quality photo album. The beginning had about six solo shots of each of them, showcasing predominant moods with ease, and it slowly mixed the two of them together until it visually showed them inseparable. The 'solo' shots always had a reminder that they were just a part of a pair. Whether it was a large coat hanging off his chair as Hisoka stared down the viewer in a trademark glare, or a book sitting untouched next to Tsuzuki as he delightfully gorged on a bowl of ramen.

"He really went all out on this." Hisoka murmured, turning the page. He stared at the profile of himself painted in the full moonlight with a timid fist to the door, and the next frame of soft warm light falling on his features and the tall shadow on the ground next to his own. His features reminded him of a lost child. It seemed like a doppelganger had posed and shown his delicate vulnerability for the world.

He had the maddening urge to destroy it. He was not that helpless child anymore. He could remember that that stupid boy had remained frozen instead of running away from danger probably with that same look on his face. It was Tsuzuki who closed it and set it aside. "Hisoka, no. Don't think that way."

"It's true. I stood there watching that woman get murdered." He could see it happening, a stupid boy with a dumb look on his face watching for eternity as the woman's emotions faded away as fast as the blood could pour out.

Until that moment, he had never witnessed death personally beyond the season of death, winter time, with no television or stray animals to nurture, though he had seen a human husk at the single funeral he had attended. Even the books he had studied were devoid of existentialist sentiments.

The true purpose for his weapon training had become suddenly clear, and he was terrified of the human husk that slipped off the short blade in the man's hand. It was stupid to be afraid of a corpse and not the man stained in red. When he decided to run knowing that he had been seen by Death, it was too late. His feet were dead weight on the ground as he turned too slowly, and then he was slammed forcibly into the ground as his clothes were peeled away like the petals of a flower, exposing supple skin and

"Snap out of it!" Tsuzuki's voice shouted at him his firm hands wrapped around his biceps as he was shaken.

Head pounding, he was breathing raggedly as his pulse pounded in his throat and his curse burned faintly.

"He's the one that did it to you. You had no choice." Tsuzuki gingerly cupped his face leaning his forehead against his. The only thing he could do was provide Hisoka with some of his own energy so he wouldn't look like a drunk on his feet. "Don't try to justify what you couldn't control."

Feeling more centered and less exhausted, Hisoka weakly pushed him away turning away. "I hate feeling helpless. This damn curse..." His eyes were drawn to the mottled dark brown bruising dabbling where Muraki had touched him on his arm in the dream, unaware of the same found on his face and under his clothes. Tsuzuki had been distressed that they were taking a while to heal, but said nothing about it.

"Hisoka..." He couldn't offer the key to unraveling Muraki's control. It wasn't his place. He hoped Hisoka would figure it out on his own and ask. As Hisoka moved farther away from him, Tsuzuki looked at his partner's back when a cheerful Wakaba popped in with a woven basket in hand and a knapsack on her back.

"It's all set up!" Terazuma stood on her left, arms crossed, as she continued. "I brought you guys snacks for the trip, too."

"Trip?" Hisoka looked curiously to Tsuzuki dressed in his usual work suit though it was rumpled, not sure whether he should be affronted or not.

"I got us an approved vacation in Gensoukai." Tsuzuki stepped forward taking the basket off of her hands and thanking her quietly as it took Hisoka a moment to process.

"You what?!"

"Hisoka-kun, here's a bag of your clothes I packed you." Wakaba giggled pushing the knapsack into his hands as Terazuma's ears twitched giving a warning look to the kid daring him to yell at her for her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks." He mumbled suddenly defused. If everything was already set up, then it'd just be inconsiderate to turn the offer down.

It would be nice to get away from work for awhile, but he hadn't expected to spend the time away solely with Tsuzuki and his Shiki, one of which didn't like him in the least. Then there was something unsettling about the others, not to mention how annoying Riko was. "Let me get changed out of this medical kimono."

"But you look adorable!!" The Suzaku gate miko responded happily.

"I don't like it. Please excuse me." He went to the single-occupancy bathroom connected to the infirmary to change.

Wakaba leaned conspiratorially towards Tsuzuki. "Keep a close eye on him this time. The Tenguu are troubled by the fortunes they keep getting of four figures. They know for certain two of them represent the struggle between Kurikara and Sohryuu, but don't understand the catalyst. Their seer keeps muttering 'One is banished from home, one is banished by blood.' The symbol of a snake keeps appearing."

"Touda?"

Wakaba shook her head. "It's a snake, not a serpent. Be careful!"

"Be careful of what?" Hisoka asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I told him that his forwardness could get him in alot of trouble with you." She beamed at him.

"I'm not wearing the charm right now. Don't you think that if something cataclysmic could happen because I'm in Gensoukai, I'd like to know?"

"Oh. Sorry, Hisoka-kun." Looking abashed, Wakaba's hair ribbons shifted uncomfortably in her hair. "That wasn't right of me, but I figured that if you knew you wouldn't go."

"I'll go just to prove that fortunetelling isn't always right."

_Compatibility between you and I, the biggest and worst black omen._

"In that case, let's head to Watari's lab, so Kotaro and Kojiro can send you two on your way!" Wakaba grinned thinking of how Kyushu's partners might spend their time alone.

Hisoka stuttered face red. "St-stop thinking like that!! It's none of your business!"

But that only seemed to make it worse as he had images of a graphic novel starring himself and Tsuzuki that was clearly improper and pure fantasy play in his head.

"_Tsuzuki! You ruined my favorite shirt!!"_

"_I'm sorry, you can wear me instead?"_

"_Idiot! I'm being serious!!" _

"_If I get on my knees, would you forgive me?"_

"_It's unforgivable!"_

"_I wonder if you taste sweeter than last time..."_

Hisoka's jaw had dropped as his left eye spasmed. He had been saved by the slip of paper Tsuzuki had placed in his hand. Tightly holding it, he stormed out red-faced. There was absolutely nothing to say to that.

Sighing at the close call with Hisoka's wrath, Tsuzuki looked to her having gotten a glimpse of the yaoi-filled scene that drove his partner out. "Wakaba-chan... You did that on purpose."

She smiled clasping hands together, her arms relaxed. "He's growing up, isn't he? Slowly but surely."

"Yeah. But you made him really uncomfortable."

"I should apologize then. Thank you for telling me Tsuzuki."

"Once a brat, always a brat." Terazuma interrupted clinching a new, unlit cigarette in his mouth."But the new kid is more annoying."

"Because you're jealous that he flirts with Wakaba-chan." The oldest member had a smug grin on his face.

"At least I don't have a book of pictures to brag about how gay I am!"

"Say that again, dog-face!" Tsuzuki raised a fuda in his free hand as the other arm stayed curled around the basket.

Exposing his forearms as he pushed his shirt sleeves up, Terazuma growled. "You are gayer than a hairy man dancing ballet in a pink tutu!!"

"Chil-dren!!" The long-haired miko yelled suddenly. "You're acting like hormonal 15 year olds!" She was ignored.

"Is that why you don't like me? Because I don't care what gender love takes?!"

"Guys!! Tsuzuki, put away the charm! Hajime! Back off!!" Tsuzuki at least listened to Wakaba's pleas, but Terazuma just stood closer.

"No that's just part of the bigger pie, you old fool!! You waste your potential on small fry, when you could be doing alot more!"

"Hajime!! Calm down before you blow up this building too!!"

Slamming his free hand on the wall, Tsuzuki glared at him. "What does it matter?! I always get called on cases when they're too big for anyone else, no matter what case I'm working on or whether the big case is out of my jurisdiction!" Tsuzuki struggled with the rage he felt at the years of animosity between them. "I know you've got a brain, rover, so think of why I would choose the least busy sector!!"

Terazuma stopped, mouth open to retort, and stepped back reluctantly out of his space. "Touché." He lit the crumpled cigarette taking a deep breath. "Kannuki, you gotta send those two lovebirds on. I'm going outside before the secretary screams bloody murder at the smoke." He paused at the doorway. "Don't think this is over, Tsuzuki."

"Because it isn't, Terazuma."

There was a long pause before Wakaba shifted her feet in amazement. "Wow, you guys actually fought without breaking anything!" Wakaba smiled in relieved happiness. "But we shouldn't waste anymore time... I'm sure Hisoka's missed us."

Tsuzuki nodded moving slowly to the bed to pick up the photo album. His shiki would fawn over it, he knew.

Together they entered Watari's lab.

Hisoka looked harassed.

Little wonder too, since he was dressed in a chinese-style outfit that Tsuzuki had not seen him in before and knew he didn't own because it glinted in the light.

"Saya and Yuma aren't here though..." Tsuzuki murmured to himself, looking around expectantly anyway.

"Give me another pose, Kurosaki! You're absolutely gorgeous!"

"No."

But that did not deter the camera flashing at the rookie's fingertips. Watari was off to the side muffling a chuckle with a hand though it helpled little with the laughter found in his eyes.

Looking up at his partner when he entered, Hisoka growled. "Where have you been?!"

Tsuzuki was awestruck at how exotic Hisoka looked with very few adornments. "Uh... I.. I was.. uh."

"He was quarreling with Hajime-chan again. And this time they didn't break anything! Isn't it great, Hisoka?" Wakaba answered for him when Tsuzuki hadn't moved from his spot.

"Yeah, whatever." Rolling his eyes some, Hisoka raised his arms to his hips looking down and to the side. 'That pose, that pose!!' was the response of the rookie as the camera went off again and again as Wakaba watched stunned that Hisoka just let him.

"He's just sore because he lost his bet with Sachiya." The scientist said matter-of-factly.

"What bet?" Tsuzuki blinked looking at the two youngest shinigami.

"Tsuzuki-san took more notice of Kurosaki-san with the wardrobe change!" Sachiya crowed as he went trigger-happy.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Nothing more to see. Go on now." Watari shooed his partner out the door and shut it despite the protests of 'but, but!'

"Go process some pictures, Sachi-kun! Before Tatsumi decides to destroy it because you've been pestering them." There was not another sound after that. "That kid's a handful."

"What was the bet about?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka quietly, still holding onto the basket and album.

"Nothing important. If I lost, he said I could have this outfit. If I won, he would have stopped stalking us."

"Oh. That's why you agreed."

"And whose fault is it that he won?"

The cheerful Watari clapped his hands lightly together. "A-hem. Sorry to interrupt, but I'm sure you can talk later when you've gone. The Chief wanted to see you off, Bon, but he couldn't get away from the paperwork. He wanted to say 'glad you're fine' and that quote 'this time I'm sure that lout can help you find a proper Shikigami' end quote. As for me, a simple good luck and take care is enough. I'm sure Tatsumi would have said the same. Here you go." Handing him his knapsack of clothes he left on the ground, Watari smiled warmly.

Hisoka blushed at the strong protectiveness he felt from his coworker. Had he not been holding the charm, he was certain he would have known why that was, but he wasn't curious enough to do that with Wakaba around. "Thanks, Watari."

"It's my turn then!" Quickly tapping several keys on the keyboard two familiar figures appeared as she locked onto the coordinates of the Suzaku gate. "Kotaro and Kojiro! These two are going to Gensoukai."

"It's that child again? I thought he was satisfied with that level 1 Riko?" The white-haired, dark-skinned one mused.

At Hisoka's irritated look when Tsuzuki had to cut off the laugh that had bubbled up, Wakaba puffed out her cheeks. "Kotaro! Be nice."

"As the miko wishes." The two mirror-reversal tenguu in the guise of humans placed their staffs together and pulled them apart creating a controlled dimensional tear precisely through the protection of the gates. "You may proceed..."

"To Gensoukai." Intoned the dark-haired Kojiro solemnly.

As Hisoka adjusted his knapsack the tear expanded swallowing the two of them in an arc of light.

* * *

Alone in his laboratory, the scientist worked at his computer. It was already late into the night, when he paused as something occurred to him.

"If Bon's curse was a forced link induced by rape, then I could have suggested the remedy to Bon. Unfortunately he might have rejected it on principle. But I do wonder who else Tsuzuki told?"

The owl bobbed her head side to side, unsure as he.

"It would make sense if he told Tatsumi as well. We had both been on the Kurosaki case months ago, where we had to terminate the pregnancy and retrieve his step-mother."

The bird hooted softly.

"Such a grisly family. I wonder what caused Bon's death then if not the 'mysterious illness'? A forced link like that would take alot of energy to keep and maintain, so I doubt Muraki deliberately killed him. Was it his uncle, I wonder?" Running a hand to pull his hair out of his glasses, Watari sighed. "I best concentrate on what I'm doing, and stop dwelling on mysteries that aren't any of my business yet."

003 hooted firmly in agreement.

**End.**


End file.
